A Fallen Angel
by AtticusParker17
Summary: All Is fine in a quaint little town In New England. People have their hardships but none quite have it as hard as Atticus. He's had the pleasure of dying. But if that doesn't end our hero's story what will? Angels? Demons? A Vendetta? Or all three?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N: Ok so I had more free time than I thought so decided to start the first chapter of my story. This is the official beginning of my three part series. It will cross over 3 movies one for each part. This story begins at part 2 but will go to part 1 in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Fallen Angel Chapter 1

The skies of Nome, Alaska 1927. It used to be that you could see the northern lights in the distance but all was covered my black ash and destruction. People were running and screaming, gathering their belongings or trying to find their loved ones. The canines of Nome we're doing the same thing. One in particular was running towards the crowd.

His unmistakable grey fur and wolffish yellow eyes made him instantly distinguishable. This was the wolf-dog who saved all those kids in the legendary serum run. He had a look of pure terror in his eyes that you could look at and become terrified too. He seem to be looking for somebody.

"Jenna! Jenna where are you?!" The wolf-dog cried.

He looked in every building and every alley but he knew where she was. She was with that "thing" he saw with Atticus a few days ago. When he saw it he almost yelped in fear. That thing looming over him like a shadow was enough to make any canine turn tale and run. But not him he was Balto the Wolf-dog who saved town of children's lives he wasn't going to let it get any closer to town.

However before Balto had a chance to fight back the thing grabbed him and was about to throw him into a tree. If Atticus hadn't come in right at that moment he'd be dead for sure. Atticus was still fighting him now an hour later.

Balto had to find Jenna but knew if he didn't find her in this part if town there was only one place to look: the boiler room. Balto dashed there knowing that location is where Atticus and the monster are doing the fighting. He dashed there hoping to make it in time.

Boiler Room

"Watch out!" Atticus shouted to Jenna as the Demon tore open a third if the boiler room. It had been a normal day for Jenna before this. She had woken up, went to see Balto, and talked with her friends. She was feeling nostalgic and decided to go to the boiler room and reminisce. She had fallen asleep only to wake up to an obnoxious teenage boy try to wake her.

The first thing she saw when she looked At him was his dark green eyes. They Had an emptiness in them like he 'd seen a lot of things. He had a raven blue hair and a pale complexion. You wore snow shoes and pants. Over a black shirt he wore a brown jacket that didn't look very warm.

"Hey get out of here something big is coming!" He had said.

Jenna just looked at him like he was the craziest person ever. But she got over that real quick when hand came through the roof and tore off a third of boiler room. The red husky instantly fainted at the sight of the Demon.

"Oh man don't go back to sleep on me!" Atticus begged in exasperation.

Atticus couldn't believe this. He was stuck fighting a Demon with a passed husky in his arms. 'This couldn't get any worse could it?' He thought to himself. He put the husky somewhere safe in what was left of the boiler room and ran out. As he guessed the Demon followed him. He ran through town and the Demon tried to grab him but Atticus side stepped and ran on the wall of a building only to have it get blasted under his feet. 'Damn if only I could use my swords right now.' Atticus thought desperately.

He couldn't keep running at this rate. With his powers gone at the moment it was a wonder he was still able to run on walls let alone run away from the behemoth. They ran out of town and along the beach. Atticus didn't have a destination in mind and the Demon was gaining.

'At this rate I'm gonna be-'

The Demon grabbed him and threw him. He flew far in the air and looked down. As he lost momentum he fell towards the ocean at great speed. He knew this was going to hurt but it didn't stop him from saying:

"Awwwwww shi-" he said before slamming into the ice cold waters below. He sank and sank into the the bone chilling water. His vision came in and out as he went deeper and deeper.

'Am I actually going to die again?' He thought 'What am I saying? How did it come to this? I'm not going to die once but twice? All this because of one selfish decision... I guess I have a lot to think about before I die...

Year 1890

"M...mommy...d...daddy...please come back..." A tiny boy of four years old begged. He sat alone crying his eyes out In an alley. He may not have known it but this was the start of a grand Adventure.

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading this far! If liked it good! If you hate it good and tell me in a review! It was kind of short but I didn't even think I would start today. I still have plenty things to decide on what direction to take so it may take a while to get chapters out but once I figure it all out it will be full speed ahead. So while you wait check out fanfiction by KodiWolf321 and DodgerNYC.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Fallen Angel chapter 2: Death

**A/N: Ok this chapter will be about well... Death. For a lot of people Death is an ending. However in one or two instances like this story it's a new beginning. But what kind of beginning is still yet to be revealed.**

A boy is sitting in an alley way crying for the parents that will never return to him. Even though it was the middle of the day, the world felt black to him. The pain he felt in his heart worsened and worsened until the child felt like his chest was going to burst with grief. He didn't notice the paw steps of another being coming into the alley. It walked slowly towards him until it was at arms length with the boy.

The dog nuzzled him and the boy looked up, his green eyes red with tears. He couldn't quite make out what the dog looked like since his vision was blurred from all the tears. The dog tilted its head in curiosity.

"What's your name little one?" The dog asked.

"A...a...Atticus." The boy answered timidly.

The dog paused for a second. How did this boy know what she was saying? She was very surprised indeed but figured now wasn't the time for such questions. She had to calm him down first.

"What a beautiful name mine's Laura." The dog said making it apparent she's female. "Why are you crying Atticus?"

"B...bbb...Because my mom and dad have been gone two weeks and haven't come back." He said sadly as more tears came to his eyes.

"Hey don't cry Atti. You want to know a secret?" Laura asked.

"What?" The boy said momentarily distracted.

"Your dreaming"

Year 1902

Location: A Town In New England

Atticus instantly woke up in the old shack by the railroad he called home.

He looked around the room. His shack was just as it always was. The shabby shack was a little dark but morning light was shining through the small window. It was about the size of a regular bedroom and it kept him warm most nights. He had a twin bed and a luggage case that held his clothes. He didn't have very many clothes but the suitcase was very big. A plus was that he had a long floor rug that covered most of the shack. It was kind of ugly but it was better than a stone cold floor.

After looking around realizing he was sixteen years old and not four. He sighed at the thought that it had been exactly twelve years since the day his parents left.

"Well happy birthday to me I guess." He said to himself. "I can't believe I'm still on the streets at sixteen. I thought things would have gotten better. To top it all off I had that Dream about "her" again. Oh well I guess I better get some breakfast."

Atticus got out if bed. He looked in his drawer and pulled on a pair of old black boots, an off-white button down shirt, brown pants with suspenders, and a brown jacket.

He looked in the cracked mirror. The sad looking teenager looking back at him attempted a smile but it felt forced so he stopped. He kept his natural depressed look and brushed the hair out of his face. His hair went down to his shoulders but refused to cut it until it got to his back. To finish up he adjusted the suspenders in a comfortable position and put on his jacket in the collar up position.

"Ok I I'm as ready as I will ever be today." He said to himself.

Before he left he took his trusty pocket knife with him. He had found it years ago while looking through the trash for something valuable. It wasn't anything special. The handle was brown and the blade shined with no signs of rust. He used it to defend himself and pull up a few loose bolts on doors. Atticus stashed it in his jacket pocket grabbed his keys and walked out.

When he left his shack he locked the door behind him. Conveniently enough when he discovered the shack he had found the keys in the lock on the door. No one ever claimed the shack in the six years he lived there so no one must have wanted or cared about it.

Atticus put his keys in his pants pocket and went down the dirt path and across the train tracks to the more wealthy side of town.

As he walked he passed by a pet store full of puppies. They all had something to say. But a lot of what they said was along the lines of: "Hey come inside and play with us!" Atticus looked at the window smiled a little. He could understand animals for as long as he could remember.

At first this really bothered him because when he was eight he made the mistake of talking to a cat as a priest walked by. The priest had freaked out on him and called him a Demon. Atticus remembered that day well as that was the day everyone in town treated him like scum just for having a casual conversation with a canine. It was bad enough people hated him any way as the homeless orphan who plagued "their" streets.

For a while Atticus refused to talk to animals for a long time. However over time used it to his advantage. One time he convince a dog to distract a food stand vendor while he made of with all the produce. After giving a share to that helpful dog he still had enough food to last him two weeks. It was then he became proud of his gift and used it often.

"Hey there little guys." Atticus said to them through the window.

"Hi!" they all said in response.

Atticus gave them another quick smile and kept walking. He wondered how he was going to eat today. Lie? Cheat? Steal? Nah he would go to Tony's to see if he had any honest work to do today. He went to Tony's but went to the back entrance. He didn't want to ruin Tony's business by anyone seeing him there.

He went to the half door and knocked on the side wall. Joe was there with his enormous chef hat on his head. When Joe turned to look at Atticus he frowned. Atticus knew that Joe hated him like everyone else in town and only pretended to like him around Tony. This frown only met one thing.

"Tony isn't a' here today you a'little Freak!" Scowled joe.

"From the way you're acting I noticed you two-faced bas****!" Atticus sneered.

With that Atticus walked away. He couldn't help getting angry when people called him that. He's been hearing that word since he was eight years old. As he walked the alley he saw three teens his age standing in his way. He knew them well. It was Deven and his two cronies Maxwell and Ralph.

They've been bullying Atticus since he was ten or try to. Atticus never took their crap so he usually ended up walking away with them looking stupid.

"Hey there Atticus what's trash like you up to today? Who's purse did you have to steal to get that jacket? Oh who am I kidding, that jacket was obviously from the trash!" Deven said and his burst into laughter.

"What do you want Deven? I'm busy." Atticus said not in the mood for Deven right now.

"Dead at my feet." Deven said as he got in Atticus's face and punched him.

Atticus fell over and hit the ground. Max and Ralph lost it, their laughter rang through the alley. They couldn't seen Atticus's face as he got up as his hair was covering it. Deven was close enough though to see two glowing red eyes shining through his hair.

"Wait no I'm sorry AARRGGH!" Deven screamed. In one quick movement Atticus had broken Deven's punching arm. "You'll pay for this one day you freak!" Deven said in pain as him and his friends ran off.

Atticus stood there for a moment and looked around. 'Hey where did Deven go?' He thought to himself when his eyes were green again. 'Oh well I guess he ran off. Man I'm still hungry I need to eat something fast.' Just then he heard a scream.

"HELP!" A woman screamed and ran by him as he left the alley. "A man's got a gun!" She told him and kept running.

He was about to run too when a little girl ran into him. He looked at her and she looked at him. She was about fifteen years old. Her hair was dirty and she had radiant blue eyes. He had little time to admire though as the gunman was upon them. Atticus put her behind him for protection. The gunman was a huge beefy man with cold grey eyes and a bandana over his face.

He wore black pants and a white tucked in button down shirt. The revolver in his hand looked very black and had a scorpion on the handle. He held it up to Atticus's chest.

"Give me that bitch you dirtbag!" The gunman said.

Before Atticus could say anything the girl moved from behind him. She looked furious.

"I am not a bitch Carl I just don't want to be with your son anymore!" She screamed.

He looked at her with pure hatred but then his expression softened. Just as he was about to put the gun down a police officer came behind him.

"Freeze!"

BANG!

The cop had startled the gunman and he accidentally fired the gun at the girl. Atticus had a split second to think. He jumped in front of the girl. It was like time froze when the bullet pierced his heart. He started to fall but the girl caught him with a shocked look on her face.

His life started flashing. He thought of himself crying in the alley and a the dog that was with him. Then he thought about when he first stole for food. He kept having these memory flashes and in most of them he heard:

"Freak!"

"Orphan!"

"Nuisance!"

"Waste!"

"Get out of here you troublemaker!"

Atticus looked in the sky as the officer and gunman rushed to his side. A single tear went down his face as he realized 'I'm going to die and not a single person will miss me when I'm gone.' Then his eyes glazed over. Atticus was dead.

**A/N: Ok that was something right? I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you liked it review it! If you didn't like it review it please. I love constructive criticism. Before you go don't forget to check out KodiWolf321 and DodgerNYC's fanfiction. They're really good! See Ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven

Fallen Angel Chapter 3: Heaven

**A/N: Ok it's now time to find out what happened to the Late Atticus Parker. Now that he's dead what's in store for him now? Let's find out!**

Was his life nothing but a huge waste? Was his fate sealed the moment he was abandoned? Atticus thought this as he felt his mind, heart, and soul become consumed by darkness. He felt himself sinking and sinking. Then his mind went and he passed out. Just when he was about to be consumed entirely by darkness a light came to him. It was a small light but it shined bright nonetheless.

"You arrived a little early little one. Well at least you're here." The light said.

Then without another word it went inside him. Atticus didn't wake but he smiled and a tear went down his cheek. As he went towards the darkness a bigger light above him shined. It started to pull him up towards it slowly but surely. The darkness protested and grabbed him.

"Dark one this boy is mine. He has proved his good and kindness to me and belongs with me." The Light Said. "To give his life for another greatly overrides his life of thievery and Lies."

The darkness hesitated for a moment then released the still unconscious Atticus. He was enveloped in light and vanished from the darkness. His body then appeared in a white room with a bed, a study, and a bookshelf with various books and encyclopedias. He was set down gently on the bed and the bright light disappeared. It didn't effect the room much as the one window in the room had light shining in it. It seemed to be morning.

Meanwhile Atticus lay there lost in his memories and thoughts. 'Where am I? What am I? What am I doing?' He thought. Then in an instant it all came back to him and he sat bolt straight up and looked around the room.

He looked at the white room around him and observed his surroundings. When he saw the bookshelf and study he smiled. He always loved reading and writing, being that he was self taught. It was hard but he had picked up on certain sounds and phrases and when people read things out loud while he happened to be listening. It took five years but he figured it all out. He even read in about 3 different languages on the side.

He remembered his gunshot wound then looked at his chest. The bullet hole, where the bullet had entered his jacket and shirt, was gone. In fact upon inspection Atticus noticed that his clothes had been cleaned up and had none of the holes and dirt it originally had. His clothes were just like new!

Fascinated by this he unbuttoned his shirt and looked where he had been shot. There was no wound to be seen, not even a scar. Now Atticus was starting to get creeped out.

'How long have I been sleeping.' He thought. 'What am I saying? I should be dead there's no way I survived that bullet. Medical science isn't advanced enough. I mean that bullet went straight through my heart!'

After thinking for a minute he noticed the right side of his face was wet. He wiped the wetness off with his hand and looked at it. He figured it was water and continued to think about how he survived getting shot.

Just then there was a knock on his door. Atticus looked at the door cautiously. He didn't know where he was but one thing was for certain: he hadn't expected company. But he soon relaxed when he realized that someone must have healed his gunshot wound somehow. He had no reason to be afraid because if someone wanted him hurt, they would have left him to bleed out.

Atticus got up and walked to the door. He slowly reached for the handle and grabbed it. After another second's hesitation he opened the door.

Standing in front of him was a boy about his age. He had brown hair and grey eyes. He was tan and was and was a few inches taller than Atticus. Atticus was already kind of short being 5'4 so the teen in front of him must have been 5'7 or 5'8. The boy had a warm smile on his face that made you want to smile just by looking at him.

"Hey there newbie my name is Zane Griffith!" The boy said. "You must be Atticus Picker!

"Actually it's Parker." Atticus said bitterly.

'Parker. The one thing they left me with. A worthless last name.' He thought.

He had a small memory flash of his Mother saying his last name was Parker but not much else.

"Oh yes Parker, sorry I'm always nervous around new comers!" Zane said in a hearty voice. "I'm here to break the news to you.

"And what's that?" Atticus said curiously.

"Well just that your dead." Zane said nonchalantly. He paused to let it sink in.

Atticus froze. So it was true. He had in fact died from that gunshot wound. But why then was his heart beating like a drum? Surely if he was dead his heart of all things should have stopped right now? Also, if he was really dead then where was he right now?

"Then how am I here? My heart still beats! I can't be dead!" He said starting to get angry.

"You see it's complicated." Zane started to explain obviously taken aback. "You're in Heaven. The gunshot wound you took did in fact kill you. As for your heartbeat, it indicates your life line in Heaven.

"Yeah right! Life Line? Don't you live out the rest of eternity in Heaven." Said a skeptical Atticus.

"Well yes and no it depends on which path in Heaven you choose. Your choice will determine where you will stand in Heaven. You are unaging if that's what you mean. "Zane said. "You died at sixteen so you'll look sixteen for now until eternity."

"You mean I'm stuck looking sixteen forever? What about elderly people? What choice do I need to make?" Atticus said getting even more agitated.

"Yes unfortunately your sixteen forever. As for elderly, people they look like how they did when they were twenty-five. That goes for anyone over twenty-five. I will talk to you about the choice you have to make after the tour." Zane said in about three breaths.

"Tour? Wait a minute I'm still not saying I believe you!" Atticus said.

"Then don't. Believe what you're about to see instead." Zane said. "Follow me. Zane started walking from the door.

Atticus hesitated for a moment and followed. As he did he looked around and his eyes widened as he saw millions of people he hadn't heard before he walked out of the door. They were walking in and out of millions of doors. Some looked at him and smiled like they knew him. He didn't smile back as he wasn't big on positive emotions.

It wasn't that he hated them it's just that after all those years of hate being thrown at him he sort of forgot how to be happy. 'Just my luck I'm in the happiest place ever and I still can't smile.' Atticus thought.

"This is the hall of sleep. All the Angels come here to meditate or sleep. Not that you'll ever have to but it's relaxing. What's more the room you were sleeping in is your own private quarters that only you can go in to. Well unless you invite someone in." Zane explained.

Atticus thought about it for a moment and formed a weak smile. He never had a living space better than his run down shack. It wasn't much but it was still his. Zane took him further and through the giant open exit of the Hall and outside.

Atticus gasped as he saw what was in front of him. In front of him was a gigantic floating castle. It was beautiful. The castle had thousands of columns and was pure white. It seemed to sit in the clouds as hundreds of large towers sprouted from it. Atticus wanted to know how to get there. He saw no path to it though.

"How do we possibly get there?" Atticus asked in wonder.

"Easy. We fly..." Zane responded.

**A/N: Ok everyone how was that? If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! Please I need feedback. Anyways if you want more right now check out DodgerNYC and Kodiwolf321 they rock! Anyways it's 12 A.M. I need a snack.**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Wings

Fallen Angel Chapter 4: Black Wings

**A/N: Ok guys for anyone wondering how Tramp falls into this let it be known he will make an appearance in the next chapter. Now that that's out of the way let's see how we're gonna get to that castle!**

"We what?!" Atticus yelled attracting startled glances from other Angels.

"We fly." Zane said smiling again then pointed up.

Atticus looked up to see what he hadn't noticed before when he was admiring the castle. He saw so many angels with beautiful feather wings flying through the air! The wings were so white they almost blended in with the cloudy sky. It was a magnificent sight. As Atticus looked back to Zane he noticed a few people were sprouting wings and flying before his very eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have wings Zane." Atticus said.

"You do and there's a trick to getting them out. Just think of the happiest moment in your life. "Zane said getting his own wings to sprout, which were as white as all the other Angel's wings. "See it's easy."

Atticus tried his hardest to think of a happy memory. He thought and thought. Just when he was about to give up he remembered Laura the dog that cheered him up all those years ago. It wasn't super happy, but it made him feel warm inside.

He let that feeling grow inside him and he felt something sprout from his back. Atticus opened his eyes to see shocked looks pointed his way. He looked at his back only to see that he had pure black wings. He tried moving them to see if they were really his and sure enough they were.

Then he looked at Zane and saw he was the only one amongst the shocked faces that was beaming. Everyone else looked frightened or angry when they saw his wings. Some were whispering things Atticus couldn't make out. He didn't mind that his wings were black and neither did Zane, but everyone else seemed to.

"Ok Atticus try flapping your wings now and follow me." Zane said and took off.

Atticus flapped his wings and soon left the ground after Zane. He was a natural. In about 30 seconds he had already became familiar with his wings. He followed Zane through the beautiful Blue sky towards the magnificent castle before them.

It was an amazing experience for Zane. The wind whipping through his hair and the general atmosphere of being able to take flight whenever he wanted. One thing still bothered him though.

"Zane why was everyone looking at me funny? I can't be the only one with black wings can I?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Well black wings are usually a bad omen to Angels. They associate with fallen Angels or Angels who've lost their way. But it's very rare." Zane said. "I however think you must be pretty special if you got something as rare as that. Just my opinion."

Atticus looked at Zane flying in front of him. He knew Zane was a good heart just from being around him for an hour. This guy looked at something different and strange and still found a way to admire it.

Atticus had only ever met one person like that. Laura was so kind to him all those years ago. She had made him feel better when he thought the light was lost to him forever. The only thing that kept him going was the memory of her kindness. It flowed through him as he thought of it and he went faster, catching up to Zane.

"Wow you're really good at this Atticus!" Zane told him. "You might even give Lightning Kenny a run for his money!"

"Who's Lightning Johnson?" Atticus wondered.

"Well he's only the-" Zane started but was cut as two figures slammed into him and Atticus. Zane and Atticus went flying towards the upper portion of the castle. They fell into an empty tower entrance and cushioned their fall by flapping there wings before impact with the floor.

Atticus landed on his feet and put his hand on the floor for support as he slid across the floor a little before stopping. His wings vanished and he stood up straight to look around. Zane hadn't been so lucky with the landing. He had tripped forward on his feet upon landing and skidded across the floor. His wings disappeared as he got up and looked toward the entrance they had crashed through.

He held out his hand and a rapier appeared in his hand. It had a gold hilt and a blue blade. It radiated power and an unmistakable glow. Zane was on guard and he looked pissed. Atticus found It kind of frightening seeing fire in the eyes of a seemingly calm person.

"Ok show yourself right now!" Zane shouted. "Come on out you scumbags!"

"It's you who walks around with scum in your midst Zane." A voice outside the tower said with a sneer. "Now that we're somewhere private I'm going to teach that black winged demon not to trespass in heavenly territory.

"Yeah we're gonna teach him!" Said a another voice dumbly.

"Oh son of a! Dave why do you always have to get in the way?" Zane said recognizing the voice.

Dave flew in the tower with a another Angel following him. Dave was a Zane's height and hade a big build. He looked about twenty-five. Dave had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome but you could see the arrogance in his eyes. His stance was that of a swagger like he owned the place.

"I thought of doing that but then I see you flying around with an Demon and I realize your nothing but trouble. Once I slay this Demon my rank will surely go up. Better yet you'll be punished for letting him in here." Dave sneered.

"Yeah no Demons allowed!" The other Angel said.

"Shut up Niles! Atticus is no Demon he have his life for someone on Earth." Zane shouted.

Niles looked a little taken aback at Zane's anger. Niles was Dave's dumb younger brother of 22. He had blonde hair and light green eyes. He was as handsome as his older brother but had a vacant expression in his eyes like he was completely unaware of anything that was going on.

"Enough talk lame-o." Dave said "Niles attack Zane! I will deal with the Demon.

Atticus having watched everyone decide his fate had had enough! He was tired of being pushed around. First it was Earth and now Heaven too! He glared as the brothers split up and went after their targets. Niles summons a battle axe and had begun swinging. Zane was doing fine and was parrying blows from Niles with ease.

Dave was running towards Atticus with a medieval great sword. Atticus had to think fast but it was hard as he was so angry. Then it hit him. If they had weapons then surely he had one too right? Dave was closing in. In about two seconds he would be on Atticus.

He closed his eyes, hoped for the best, and ran at Dave with his right fist raised. Dave lifted the great sword into the air and sliced down at Atticus. Atticus punched upward his eyes clothes concentrating on a weapon that could help him.

And then...

CLANG!

"No way! How do you have the legendary kusanagi?" Dave cried.

Atticus opened his eyes. In his hands was a legendary Japanese sword. The hilt was a simple black handle with no extension around the part where the blade and hilt meet. It was three and a quarter ft. Long. However he was holding the sword backwards in a fighting stance he didn't recognize.

Not only was Atticus blocking holding back the Dave's great sword he was pushing Dave back with monstrous strength until he twisted the blade, knocking the sword out of the owner's hand. Dave shocked by this backed up slowly and looked in Atticus's eyes.

Atticus was furious and happy at the same time. Happy was able to defend himself and angry that Dave almost killed him. He knew had to get Dave away before he got too angry.

"Go now and if you ever attack me again I will kill you. I earned my place in Heaven and I won't let you ruin it." Atticus said calmly. "Go and take your brother with you!"

"Don't think this is the last you've seen of me and my bro you Demon." Dave said and took off with Niles.

Atticus relaxed and his sword disappeared. 'Where did I learn to fight like that?" he wondered.

"Atticus that was incredible!" Zane said his face beaming.

"I guess but what did he call my sword?" Atticus asked, summoning it again to show Zane.

"The Kusanagi! One of the three legendary blades!" Zane said.

'The Kusanagi huh?' This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**A/N: Yes it's a cliff hanger! Don't worry the next chapter will be a really long one as I need to finally introduce The Tramp! If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! It won't kill ya! Plus a little trivia: Atticus's sword is based off the very real sword Kusanagi No Tsurugi or 'Grass-Mowing Sword. It is in fact one of the three legendary swords along with the Yata No Kagami or 'eight span mirror' and the Yasakani no Magatama or 'Eight Shaku Curved Jewel. That's your sword trivia of the day!**

**Don't forget to check out my Fav Authors Kodiwolf321 and DodgerNYC for more fanfiction goodness. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tramp

Fallen Angel Chapter 5: The Tramp

**A/N: Ok super long chapter Alert! Tramp is going to appear if it wasn't already obvious. There will be time skipping involved about 10 or so years. This is all to get to Tramp's time period. In the time we're in now Tramp isn't even a thought yet. Don't worry though! Our Angel friends don't age so we're good to go!**

"What was the question you wanted to ask me?" Atticus asked.

After that mess with Dave, Zane was able to give Atticus a proper tour of the castle. He'd shown him the lookout tower, the library, and various other great places. If you thought of it, the Heaven's Castle probably had it. There was one place to go and that was the chamber of awakening. Zane hadn't told Atticus what was in there because he wanted him to see it for himself. On the way there they talked.

"Well my question to you is what do you want to do in Heaven?" Zane asked.

"What does that mean?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Well in Heaven you get three choices:

1. Resting for eternity.

2. Being a book keeper.

3. Joining the Guardian Angel Alliance.

"Ok what's that catch? It seems to easy to just choose Relaxation." Atticus said.

"You catch on quick! Ok if you go relax as you are now for eternity you get to relax, however you will receive no answers about the world and its happenings. It's a separate dimension that cuts you off from everything. Few people choose it. Next is book keeper you will have access to vast knowledge and keep records of world events and get to stay in the castle. Finally The Guardian Angel choice. You will fight Demons and keep a balance on Earth.

"A balance?" Atticus asked.

"Yes and upon doing so you will get access to all classified information depending on your rank." Zane explained.

Rank 3: you will have the same knowledge as book keepers and fight minor to moderate Demons.

Rank 2: you will have access to top secret info only the elite know and will fight higher class Demons.

Rank 1: you will get access to all the information in the universe and fight colossal Demons. There are currently only six Guardian Angels of this elite class.

"Demon fighting I don't get it. How do you kill an evil spirit? Aren't they already dead?" Atticus asked truly confused.

"That's what our weapons are for. Our weapons that we summon are a bane to Demons and Angels alike." Zane said summoning his rapier as if to prove the point.

"Wait Angels can die?" Atticus said getting a bit nervous.

Wasn't the point if Heaven to escape pain and live life with none of it? What was the point in dying if your suffering didn't end after that? Is there nothing but death that awaits us at every step of the way?

Atticus pondered this as Zane struggled to answer the question.

"Well yes and no. Yes Demons have their own weapons and can kill you. But Angels don't die like that their spirit vanishes to be reincarnated as someone similar to what they were. We don't have it so bad when it comes to dying. Demons however fade from existence completely if they are killed however. Nothing left." Zane finished.

Atticus had decided what he was to do. He didn't care about knowing everything. He just wanted to hang up his empty existence and relax. End his story now and forever with a cup of tea and a nice book waiting on the other side. But then he thought of something. Something he overlooked.

"Where are my Parents?" Atticus asked. "Surely they're here too?"

"Oh that's easy we reunite people with their family here all the time just a moment." Zane smiled.

He pulled out some documents with Atticus's name on it and looked down. He read his profile in the parents section. As he looked his eyes widened. He couldn't believe this! It was unheard of!

"What's wrong?" Atticus said noticing the look on Zane's face.

Zane looked at Atticus then back at the paper. He handed the paper to him.

Atticus read the paper and his eyes widened too. The paper said:

Atticus Parker parentage:

This Is Guardian Angel first class information. To access this info you need to be the highest ranking Angel in Heaven to get this information.

Atticus's Heart sank...

'I have to do this. I have to join the G.A.A. I know now. It isn't fair. Dammit it isn't fair!' Atticus thought wanting to scream.

They had arrived at the chamber of awakening.

Zane and Atticus went in the chamber and Atticus gasped. The ceiling and walls around them were full of stars and galaxies moving around. It was a spherical room with one walkway forward. At the end of the walkway was a staff. It was gold with ancient markings on it. The top of it had a half moon and half sun on it. It seemed to radiate power around the entire room.

"This is the staff of dreams Atticus" Zane said.

Atticus momentarily forgot his despair and asked Zane.

"What does it do?"

"It gives the holder whatever they dream. Within means. Only a few Angels can use it though. You see it can sense your intentions and if it finds you worthy it will work for you. This is bad however because a few Demons can use it too." Zane explained. "Atticus?"

Atticus stood there with his head down. His hair covered his eyes as he thought about his choice. There was no way he was going to relax when he still didn't know who his parents were. As much as he didn't like it there was only one way to know who they were.

"I want to join the Guardian Angel Alliance" Atticus said, looking up. "I have to know where they are and talk to them."

"The training takes 20 years. Are you sure you're up for that? I still have 10 years left before my training is done." Zane said.

"I guess we better get started then." Atticus said.

8 years later...

1910

Graduation Hall

"Atticus Eli Parker and Zane Vincent Griffith are our new Guardian Angels second class!" The announcer said.

A few Angels in the hall cheered. They only did it for Zane however because people still feared Atticus for having black wings. Atticus still looked the same from eight years ago only now his pants and jacket were black. His jacket had an Angel wing crest on the right arm now.

Zane looked the same too and he wore a grey button down with brown pants and suspenders. His crest was on his left shirt pocket. He was smiling and waving at the crowd while Atticus was frowning and looking at the sky wanting the ceremony to be over already.

He had worked hard with Zane and together they had graduated with flying colors in just eight years time (well eighteen in Zane's case). They had done so well that the instructors at the academy let them skip third class to be second class when they graduated.

It felt nice since they had worked so hard. So there they stood on stage waiting to be told where they'll be stationed. It was a big ceremony because no one ever graduated this fast. Half of Heaven was there and if you didn't already know there are a lot of people in Heaven, bit everything there is so big you hardly notice.

"Today the two of them will get their assignments on Earth!" Said the announcer. " they will be going to Sunnyvale, a small town in New England!"

Note: I have no idea where in New England Lady and The Tramp takes place so I made it up. If you know PM me.

Atticus's jaws dropped as he heard where he was to be stationed. Sunnyvale was his home town! He didn't have very good memories and didn't feel keen to going there at all. 'Oh well at least Zane will be there with me.' Atticus thought.

When Zane and Atticus trained together to be at the top of the academy they had become real close friends. The two of them were always seemed together. Zane's rowdiness often balanced Atticus's reclusive behavior. Zane was Atticus's only friend and got him to try new things and put a lid on his temper. Zane expressed outwardly how much fun Heaven got ever since Atticus arrived.

Atticus liked having Zane as a friend and his life had improved ever since he met him. He often felt that dying was the best thing that could have happened. Zane didn't think so because they both had short lives.

The whole crowd cheered at this announcement and started to disperse and fly away. Atticus and Zane walked off stage to be greeted by Zane's parents. They were so proud of him and his mom have him a hug. Atticus waited for him to catch up and they walked to the edge of the great castle.

They looked at each other and nodded. Both of them jumped off Heaven and dived straight down. They fell and fell picking up immense speed, falling through cloud after cloud until they could see lights. Their wings appeared and they shot downward to Sunnyvale. Atticus picked up speed as they silently agreed to race each other to town. Atticus got there first. It was night so the street lamps were on as he landed near the train station.

Atticus landed softly and his wings disappeared. He looked around the town. Everything was more or less the same. Tony's was still there and so was the bookstore. He looked and saw that even the pet store was as it was. The streets had been repaved and the sidewalk looked less white as it had before.

Zane landed next to him making a bit more noise than he should. He looked in wonder and smiled.

"This is where you used to live?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Atticus said bitterly.

"Aww why do you sound like that? I know you don't have fond memories here but that's in the past. No one here knows you now so it doesn't matter now. You can start over here." Zane said hopefully.

"I guess i'll try." Atticus sighed. "I mean I'm going to be here awhile anyway.

He was just faking it in front of Zane. He hated this place. He hated it more than life itself. When he died he had hoped he wouldn't have to see it again. Being here invoked so many horrible memories. The worst part was that most of his life was just that. A horrible memory that was better left forgotten.

He wouldn't miss the scarce amount of food he had or the tattered clothes that barely kept him warm. What he wore now was angelic and would never wear and tear. Eating was optional and sleep was a luxury. Pretty much everything required of a human, wasn't for an Angel. Atticus was glad to hear that since he no longer had to worry about those things.

"Well it seems we have to split up to cover more ground." Atticus said looking at the paper that detailed his orders. "I take the East side of Sunnyvale and you take the west side. The East and west side are marked by those train tracks two miles East of us."

He pointed in the direction of the tracks and they walked to them. The train tracks looked old and rusty (well it has been eight years).

"Ok it says I have housing right next to the tracks. In... In a... Shack." Atticus said hesitating at the last bit.

He looked up from his orders and scanned the area. He recognized this pretty well. The train had yet to leave today as it was about four in the morning. There was the old barrel that sat on its side next to the water tower and an old building that had a poster advertising the circus. This area was all too familiar.

Then he saw it. The shack he used to live in. It looked pretty much the same as it always had. You could tell it had been untouched in the years of the original owner's absence. Atticus walked over to it then felt something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his keys and his old knife. They looked the same as when he died.

Zane walked over to Atticus who was frozen in shock still staring at the items.

"Hey are you alright? Is this your old shack you told me about?" Zane asked looking very concerned. He saw a haunted look on his best friend's face.

Atticus nodded and put the key in the lock and turned it. He entered the house and looked around. There was a layer of dust and cobwebs over everything. His bed looked the same but the blankets must've been eaten by moths. His old luggage case had paint peeling off of it.

He was going to open it but as he took another step there was a huge flash. When he looked back the inside of the shack was four times as big as it used to be. The floor had full dark brown carpeting hexagonal designs on it. One fourth of the shack now had a small kitchen. Another had a door to the master bedroom with a queen sized bed. The other half had a living room with one blue couch and a black sitting chair with a table in front of them. A small library was there next to a small table with a radio on it.

Atticus looked at it in awe and ran out the house to look at the shack. It still looked old and moldy and the same size. He walked back in and looked at Zane.

"Ok this is new." Atticus said. "Let's go see where you'll be living.

Zane nodded very excited to see what was in store for his living space.

They walked out of the house and Atticus closed the door turning the lock with his key to lock it. They walked past the tracks and went west to Snob Hill.

As they walked the train sounded its engine and started to depart. Next to the departing train was the barrel that Atticus had seen earlier. The barrel moved a bit as something stirred inside of it. A dog poked its head out of the barrel and stretched. After a good stretch he walked over to some dripping water from the water tower, lapped up some water from the puddle it made then showered real quick in the dripping water. He shivered a bit from the cold and shook off upon leaving his little shower.

The dog was some kind of schnauzer mix. He had big floppy ears and grey fur. There was a gentle look on his face which was very uncommon for a street hound.

"Ahhh yes! I have a feeling today is going to be a great day." The Tramp said, walking to the west side of the tracks to find something to eat.

He walked through the streets with an adventurous look on his face. Tramp was about 1 years old and had already made a name for himself. A month ago during Christmas he snuck into a house and stole the whole family's ham. When he was a pup he stole an entire meat wagon and shared it with all the strays. Dogs all over the town knew about him. What made him even more a legend was that he was never caught by the dog catcher.

That was saying a lot considering tons of dogs were captured a day(only to escape in a secret tunnel). As he walked around he looked at the stores. Tony's? No he ate there yesterday. Francois? No to much starch. Oh yes how about Kodi's BBQ? Tramp hadn't been there in 2 weeks.

He went to the back of the restaurant and scratched on the half door. A boy in his early 20's with red hair answered.

"Oh good morning Balto how are you doing today!" Kodi asked Tramp.

Tramp barked and spun around. Kodi smiled then took a piece of meat he had been saving and threw it. Tramp caught it and ran off to find a place to eat. He went to a back alley and say down. He ate the meat and as he did he heard a familiar car drive by. He looked through a hole in the fence that closed off the alley. He saw a familiar dogcatcher putting up a sign.

The notice said that all unlicensed dogs would be impounded by order of the city council. The dog catcher walked to the car and Tramp ducked out of sight. He then went through the hole in the fence to check the dog catchers catch of the day. Today it seemed he caught a big Doberman with uncropped ears. Tramp knew this dog only too well.

"Buster what are you doing here?!" Tramp tried to whisper.

"I got busted trying to steal a sandwich from a man on Snob Hill." Buster said. "I almost got away and then I crashed into some Emo kid in black.

Tramp nodded his understanding and popped the bolt holding the door closed. It swung open and Buster jumped out. The dog catcher heard something in the back and went to investigate.

"Ok scram! i'll distract him! Be careful" Tramp barked as the dog catcher chased him.

Tramp was good at escaping. He ducked, dodged, and dived out of the way of the net. He made it look easy. All the while the dogcatcher was getting tired. Tramp was chased all the way to Snob Hill where he escaped in an alley.

The dogcatcher ran by the alley thinking the Tramp had kept going forward. Tramp relaxed and laid down to catch his breath. In the shadows he heard a growl. Tramp looked up and saw a big black dog give the size of a bullmastiff. It had red eyes and dripping fangs. What was dripping he didn't know but it was a putrid black. The dog's scent had an overwhelming wave of evil.

Tramp was on guard not sure if he could fight it but he was ready. Without a second more the dog pounced.

"Wow Zane this house is big!" Atticus stood outside a huge house and looked at it eyes wide.

As he was looking at the house he felt something. A very real overwhelming sense of dread. It wasn't from him though. It was inside him sure but it felt like something else inside him was feeling this. Then his mind told him he needed to go to an alley just down the road.

"Hello Earth to Atticus? Are you still messed up about that Doberman tackling you?" Zane said trying to get Atticus's attention.

"No Zane I... Uh got to go do something real quick!" Atticus said running where the something inside him was telling him. "Meet me at Tony's later okay?"

He didn't wait for a response he just kept running.

Tramp was not in good shape. The bullmastiff thing was very strong. Tramp was up against the wall with a broken leg and a slashed side. He knew at this point there was no beating this dog. As the dog pounced he closed his eyes and waited for it to come.

SLICE!

"Heh, nice try Demon, but not today!" A voice said.

Tramp opened his eyes and saw a boy dressed in black standing in front of him. The boy had a sword dripping with blood. He wondered who's it was the looked at the Demonic dog. It was missing its front left leg but didn't seem to care. It charged the boy but the boy simply flipped over the beast, slicing its head off in the process.

The Demon disintegrated and the boy turned around.

"Hey there my name's Atticus! What's your?" The boy named Atticus asked.

'Wait that's the boy who...' Tramp thought.

**A/N: OMG Finally! I can't believe how long it took to write this chapter! 5 hours! I had to fact check and organize a timeline! But whatever all for you guys! I hit 100 views a day ago and I'm very happy! Thanks for those of you who took the time to read this far! As always if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really liked it then favorite! Also don't forget to check out my fav Authors DodgerNYC, Kodiwolf321, and The Cool Cat! They rock! If you have any ideas or input for the story then PM me! Atticus Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Remembered

Fallen Angel Chapter 6: Remembered

**A/N: Ok this chapter is going to be sad. It has no fighting but it reveals a few things. But don't worry there will be lots of comforting bits at the end.**

"My name is The Tramp" Tramp said as Atticus picked him up in his arms and walked out of the alley. "Whoa wait a minute don't just pick me up!

Tramp wasn't accustomed to being held by a human as he had never felt a gentle human touch. It was strange enough that this boy was... 'No he couldn't be.' Tramp thought.

"Stop complaining Champ!" Atticus said.

"It's The Tramp!" Tramp said.

"Ok Tramp, Anyways you have a broken leg. There's no way I'm leaving you in the alley to die." Atticus said.

Atticus didn't know why but he felt like he knew this dog. But that was impossible. Tramp was a year old and Atticus was in Heaven for eight years. When could they have met before now?

Lost in thought Tramp put his head down in his savior's arms. Atticus was carrying him to his shack so he could take a look at Tramp's wounds. Atticus couldn't figure it out but it was like his heart was resonating with Tramp's. He felt a yearning to protect him at all cost. It was very strange.

As he walked along the street he got awkward glances from the people he walked by. Some were confused as to why a boy was helping a stray mutt. Others were disgusted he was even touching one. Then a little girl ran up to him.

"Hey you look like that statue!" The girl said and ran off.

'Statue what does she mean? Whatever I guess.' Atticus thought.

He walked on until he finally found the train tracks and crossed them. His shack was just up ahead and he fumbled for his keys without dropping Tramp. He managed to get the door open and set the dog on the couch. Apparently Tramp had fallen asleep on this little walk. Atticus got up and looked for a first-aid kit. He searched the drawers in the kitchen and found one at the bottom drawer.

He opened it to find all the medical supplies that he needed. Atticus knew everything there was to know about urgent care. He had some medical training that he decided to learn back when he was alive. He figured he would have to since no one would get help if he broke his leg or something. He got bandages and some pain pills and walked over to Tramp.

Tramps leg was in an odd direction and Atticus knew he had to set it. He sighed and grabbed a towel. He then went to Tramp and nudged him awake.

"Wha...What Is it." Tramp said groggily.

"I need to set your broken leg Tramp." Atticus said.

"This is going to hurt a lot isn't it?" Tramp asked getting nervous.

Atticus responded by handing him the towel. Tramp looked at it. He sighed and told Atticus to be gentle and put the towel in his mouth. Atticus nodded and grabbed the paw. He looked at it for a moment then decided now was as good a time as any. With one swift motion he popped it back into place. Atticus could hear Tramp scream through the towel. It pained him to hear it but after cleaning and dressing the paw he sighed and gave Tramp some pain pills.

Tramp was exhausted after this ordeal and went right back to sleep on the couch. Atticus sat on the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

'First day on the job and I'm fixing a dog's broken leg.' Atticus thought. 'Well I better be heading to Tony's soon.'

He got up and put a blanket on the sleeping canine and left the shack. As he took the familiar route to Tony's he realized that he still had about an hour before sunset so he went to the park instead. He walked by a contractor saying something about adding an addition to the sidewalk. As he walked he spotted the little girl from before running around.

She saw him and ran over with glee.

"It's the statue man again!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus said getting confused again.

"Follow me!" She said and ran off.

Atticus walked after her, severely curious about what she was talking about. She ran around the corner and he kept following her. When he turned the corner he gasped. The little girl laughed at his shock and ran off. He didn't go after her but instead walked forward. In front of him was a giant bronze statue of himself.

It was a perfect likeness of him. From the hair to the hardened look in his eyes. The statue of him had a guarded stance like he was protecting something. All in all the statue truly looked magnificent.

So many questions raced through his mind and he found the answers on the plaque in front of it. The plaque read:

Here lies Atticus Parker est. 1885-1902

The hero of of Sunnyvale. This boy showed great courage and heart when standing up to a gunman who was after the mayor's daughter. He gave his life to defend her even when no one in the town wanted him around. May the children of Sunnyvale know this child's courage in the face of adversity from now until the end of time.

Atticus Parker you will be missed.

Atticus got on his knees, reading the plaque over and over in his head. He couldn't believe what he was reading. This was unreal.

"Atticus Parker you will be missed." He said out loud.

All this time while he was dead the people of this town actually missed him. They made a statue of him to honor his sacrifice. He didn't even know that was the mayor's daughter. He saw fresh flowers near his statue/grave and knew someone must come every so often to leave them there.

Something wet went down his cheek as he stood up. It started to rain and Atticus got up. He left the park and went to go to Tony's. It wasn't raining too hard so he didn't get soaked. He got to Tony's in about ten minutes.

Atticus walked in and looked around. He saw Zane sitting in a booth and went over to him. Zane saw him and smiled as he sat down.

"I already ordered for you!" Zane said happily. "I hope you like spaghetti."

"Yeah that's fine." Atticus said still lost in thought.

"Why did you run off earlier? Was something wrong?" Zane inquired.

"Yeah I had this bad feeling in my gut and went to investigate. I found a hellhound trying to kill a dog. Don't worry though it was a Beta. Must have escaped hell and ran here." Atticus explained.

"Well at least you took care of it. Bring me along next time if your gonna do that though. You should always bring back up when it comes to Demons." Zane said with a serious tone.

"Yeah will do. Oh yeah before I forget I had to take the dog to the shack and set a broken paw he got." Atticus said. "I will ask him if the Demon had friends when he wakes up."

"You know that talking to animals trick is really handy." Zane said. "I wish I could. Oh here's our food!

Tony himself walked up with two plates of spaghetti. He set them down and just as he was about to turn to leave he noticed Atticus. Atticus tried to look away but it was too late.

"Atticus m'boy your'a alive? How this be?" Tony asked.

Atticus had to think fast. He thought most of the people in town would forget him but he hadn't counted on the statue. He looked at Tony with a confused look.

"My name is Henry Smith not Atticus. I'm new to this town." Atticus lied.

"No you'a have ta be'a Atticus. You look'a just like him. I still remember you eight years later." Tony said stubbornly.

"Eight years ago? Are you crazy I said I just moved to town!" Atticus said getting up.

This wasn't working. Tony was too smart. What would Tony do if he found out he wasn't dead? It would blow his cover. He only thought of one thing that could possibly work. Real fast he knocked Tony out. It was a good thing no one was in the restaurant except Joe, who was zoning out making food.

"Why did you do that Atticus! You didn't have to knock him out!" Zane said angrily. He hated it when Atticus acted so irrational.

"I'm sorry but it would have blown my cover! Now he'll think it was a dream! Help me sit him on a chair and we'll take the food to go!" Atticus yelled.

"Fine! But after we clean up I'm going home!" Huffed Zane.

They packed the food up and set Tony up in the booth. This was very hard considering Tony was a big man. In fact he ended up falling and rolling away a few times. After which they left there payment plus extra in the form of a tip. Zane was still mad and mumbled something about how Atticus can't even eat at a restaurant without starting something.

Atticus went home to his shack to find Tramp was waiting for him to get home. Tramp had a look like he a had a ton of questions to ask. His stomach growled however and Atticus laughed.

"Here I hope you like spaghetti from Tony's because that's what we're eating!" Atticus said.

"But I have questions!" Tramp complained.

"After you eat!"

**A/N: Ok so I saved some secret revealing things until next chapter. Too bad so sad! Nah but really Tramp is gonna have some questions and you all will get answers. If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really liked it fav it! My question for you today is: Do you think Atticus was crying or was it the rain? Let me know in a review or in a PM! If you want more fanfiction goodness go see Kodiwolf321's Balto Fanfiction and DodgerNYC's Oliver and company! If you have any input on where the story should go send me a PM! Atticus out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Fallen Angel Chapter 7: Answers

**A/N: Ok every one Tramp has Questions and he's getting answers.**

"So what did you want to talk about Tramp?" Atticus asked.

Tramp had finished his meal and had a lot of questions. He didn't even know where to start. Well he had to ask this question first to answer all the others.

"Aren't you Atticus Parker?" Tramp asked. "The one they made a statue of?"

Atticus was taken aback. He didn't think most animals knew or even cared who he was. It felt weird to think that this dog somehow knew him.

"I don't know what your talking about I'm new to this town." Atticus lied.

"I'm an animal, I can sense when your lying. Not to mention that only Atticus could talk to animals. You're a legend among us dogs even though you died eight years ago." Tramp said with a serious look.

"I'm a legend?" Atticus said kind of surprised.

"So you admit it?" Tramp inquired.

"N...No I mean um...Ok yes I'm Atticus." He stammered.

"Well ill be damned. The legendary thief of Sunnyvale himself. Your thieving skills and ability to talk to animals has bred stories told amongst dogs for almost a decade. Some call you the Shadow. Others call you the NightWalker. Now your immortal? This is unreal!" Tramp said in excitement.

Atticus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had to tell Tramp the truth. He wasn't immortal he had just been sent there to guard Sunnyvale from Demons. Would Tramp believe him? He had to right? He was almost killed by a Hellhound.

"I'm not immortal..." Atticus sighed.

"Not immortal? Then how are you here?" Tramp asked curiously.

"I'm an Angel." Atticus said finally.

Atticus let it sink in for a couple of minutes. Atticus looked into Tramp's eyes to see if there was a shift in emotion. At first it was disbelief at the idea. But as he looked back into Atticus's eyes realization hit him.

"So... So you did die that day..." Tramp said, looking at Atticus with a mixture of sorrow and pity.

"Yes Tramp I died. That day when I protected the mayor's daughter was the day I took my last breath on Earth." Atticus explained.

Tramp couldn't believe this. How could the dead come back to life? But he's an Angel so does that mean he is dead? Or is he? This was just too confusing.

"So how are you back on Earth? Don't Angels go to Heaven?" Tramp asked. "Why aren't you there?"

"It's a long story." Atticus said.

"We have time I still have a broken leg to heal."

So Atticus explained his story and everything that had happened up until this point. Tramp listened with undivided attention. His eyes widened with understanding as Atticus went on. A few times Tramp felt very sorry for the kid in front of him. The kid hadn't had an easy childhood what so ever. To top it all off he was denied eternal rest in order to find out about his parents.

When Atticus finished Tramp sat there thinking of what to say in response. He was at a total loss for words. Even though he had understood every word of it, Tramp was still shocked at how dead people could just come back as Angels.

"What made you decide to tell me this?" Tramp asked.

"Well your a dog so you won't be able to tell humans about this. Plus no dog will ever believe you since it sounds so far fetched." Atticus explained.

"And?" Tramp asked, knowing there was more to it than that.

"And for whatever reason I get a feeling in my chest that tells me I should trust you." Atticus admitted.

Atticus wasn't lying about this feeling. He truly felt in his heart that he could trust this dog like he was family. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. It felt like that day twenty years ago when that dog comforted him.

"What was it that attacked me anyway?" Tramp said, changing the subject. "Why did it attack me?"

"It was a hellhound." Atticus answered. "A Demon hound from hell that kills anything on sight. Much like a Demon."

"What I don't understand is why is it until now I haven't seen them?" Tramp wondered.

"Because most things that become Demons start off as serial killers or killer animal." Atticus began. "This 'Dog' however was so bad that its Demonic characteristics started to show. If a Human or animal becomes too evil or kills enough people its human characteristics and emotions vanish. That's where Angels come in. When this transformation occurs we have to catch and kill them. This doesn't always work though since sometimes Satan's minions (other Demons) rescue them and train them to be stronger."

Tramp was horrified by what he just heard, but Atticus wasn't finished.

"Further more if they do get training sometimes they will come back to Earth much bigger." Atticus went on.

"How big?" Tramp asked nervously.

"Bigger than a two story house." Atticus finished.

'Damn! This is some serious shit I've gotten myself into.' Tramp thought.

"Anymore questions?" Atticus asked. Tramp shook his head no. "Then enough talk about Angels and Demons for now. How's your leg?"

"It feels a whole lot better now. There's Still some pain though." Tramp truthfully responded.

"Let me get you more pain pills then" Atticus said, getting up.

He got up from the chair and picked up the pain pills from the kitchen counter. He went to Tramp with some water and fed him two pills. Tramp had a hard time swallowing the pills but Atticus chased them down with some cold water.

"Ok it's real late I think it's time for bed. I have patrol tomorrow." Atticus said.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This wasn't action packed and super amazing but I hope you liked it anyways. Next chapter will involve a certain ALLEY ;). If you like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really liked it follow and/or fav it! If you want more fanfiction awesomeness go see what DodgerNYC and Kodiwolf321 has published! If you have any questions or suggestions for my story PM me! Atticus out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Burning

Fallen Angel Chapter 8: Burning

**A/N: Ok I know I said we would be going to a familiar alley but I decided to push that to the next chapter. This chapter is normal length. So why did I push the chapter until next time you ask? Cuz I felt like it! :D just kidding the real reason is so I can develop the characters a little better. Sorry if this disappointed anyone. So here we go with chapter 8! Get a snack before it's too late!**

When Atticus woke that morning he completely forgot what had transpired last night. So he was very surprised to see a sleeping canine on his couch. He practically fell over in canine however didn't wake up he just kept snoring loudly. Atticus remembered what happened last night and figured he needed to set out on patrol right about now.

He put an extra blanket over Tramp, put on his usual get up, and headed out. The sun was barely up as it was about 8 o'clock in the morning. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the train's engine. It was going to be departing soon. As Atticus walked along the bad side of the tracks, passing the junkyard, that he knew so well. There were so many bad memories here.

Like the time an old homeless person tried to steal his shoes. The man had tackled him and was punching him into submission. Atticus couldn't remember what happened next but faintly recalling standing up and watching the homeless old man running away in fear. What had happened he had wondered. He never found out.

Then there were rumors that the Orphan of Sunnyvale beat up an old man. That did nothing to boost his popularity back then. He remembered for weeks getting dirtier looks than usual. As he walked on he saw the dog pound and remembered the time he was eleven and he saw a dog running out of the pound. The poor canine only made it a few meters before being shot.

Atticus cringed at these memories as he patrolled the bad side of town. Meanwhile in snob hill Zane was walking the streets still very much pissed off at Atticus for knocking out that man.

'Who does he think he is anyway? What's with him and not wanting backup ever?' Zane thought.

Atticus was a loose cannon. He'd been like that the first time Zane met him. In fact Zane was practically his mother the way he was always had to help clean up his mess.

'But I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him either.' He thought. 'It's really because of his tenacity that we're as high ranked as we are.'

Zane thought about this the whole time. About the academy and Atticus swearing he would find his parents. Atticus had a lot of ambition. So much so it scared Zane how far he would go to succeed.

'He always has this mindset that anything is possible, but why is that?' Zane wondered.

Zane knew the answer deep inside and smiled to himself. It was so simple. Maybe he would tell Atticus one of these days.

He walked by a store window and he heard something. He went back to the window and peered at it. Out of know where General Shimada popped up out of nowhere. Zane gasped lost his balance and fell over. General Shimada was second in command of the Guardian Angels. He was the best Angel there was. Guardian Angel first class and The Man Upstairs right hand man. Shimada had been fighting Demons for over three thousand years.

'Why is he calling me? Surely he has better things to do than talk to a second class Guardian Angel.' Zane thought.

"Hello there Zane! That's your name right?" Shimada said and Zane nodded. "Well for special reasons I will be giving you missions and updates on the Demon activity in this town. Additionally you will report to me all of your findings here."

'Special reasons? What makes me and Atticus important enough for him to work over us?' Zane thought, getting suspicious. 'What's his game?'

Zane was a very careful person. Surprisingly enough, Atticus was more open to trusting people than Zane was. If you tell Atticus something, he will more often than not believe you. That is until you give him a reason not to trust you. Zane however rarely trusted the people he met. He always thought that if someone higher up in command was talking to you there was only one reason: They want something.

"Oh well isn't that a suspicious look? You don't trust me? What a smart boy to feel that you wary of any surprises coming your way. It will keep you alive." Shimada said with a smile. "Your orders are to find a Certain Demon on the East side where your partner is stationed."

"Why are you telling me and not my partner?" Zane asked.

"I'm going to contact him after I'm done briefing you. As I was saying, this particular Demon is a large humanoid. I would say he's Destroyer class. I'm sure your familiar with Demon classes correct?" Shimada went on.

Zane nodded. There were three classes:

1. Demon- this is your average human or animal when it first turns into a Demon. They aren't very powerful but shouldn't be taken lightly.

2. Destroyer- this Demon is larger and more powerful. The result of a regular Demon being allowed to live too long. It's very difficult to fight and shouldn't be taken on alone.

3. Punisher- the worst kind of Demon. These can be the size of skyscrapers. Do not engage unless you have plenty of powerful allies with you.

"Atticus can't fight this one on his own and neither can you. If the both of you work together you can defeat it." Shimada finished. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Zane saluted.

Shimada vanished from the glass and Zane relaxed.

'Now to find Atticus!' Zane thought and ran off.

Meanwhile Atticus was still lost in thought. He was walking over a bridge that overpasses the road to the pound. His thoughts were broken when he could swear a puddle he walked by said 'psst'. Upon looking at said puddle he saw a man's head appear on the surface.

"Hello Atticus this is General Shimada." The man in the puddle said.

"General Shimada? What are you doing here?" Atticus asked puzzled.

"You and Zane will be reporting under me. But more of that later. Right now there is a Destroyer class Demon in the vicinity. I need you to find it but don't engage. Zane is in his way to help." Shimada ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Atticus said casually.

"Your partner showed more respect." Shimada smirked. "Just what I would expect from someone who's half-"

Shimada caught himself.

"Huh?" Atticus looked confused.

"Nothing...Find the Destroyer and kill it." Shimada said before vanishing.

'What was that all about? What am I half of?' Atticus thought. 'Oh well time to find that Demon.'

Atticus looked everywhere, the pound, the train yard, the junkyard etc. but found nothing. He ran by an alley and suddenly-

BAM!

A great force slammed against Atticus and he flew into a brick building. He heard a crack and knew he must have broken no less than four ribs. His head was bleeding as he looked up to see what had hit him. He saw a figure come out of the shadows and into the light. The few people on this side of town heard the commotion. Atticus heard a woman scream as the features of the creature showed.

The Demon was about three times larger than a grown man. It's skin was a dark shade of purple with red 3ft horns on its head and massive claws. Its face was that of a goat with glowing emerald eyes that made your blood boil(literally) just by looking at in the eyes. It had no feet but hooves that clippity-clopped as it slowly walked towards Atticus.

Atticus painfully shifted out of the building and tried to stand. To no avail he slipped and fell forward summoning his sword to catch himself so he could at least kneel.

He couldn't move for whatever reason. The Demon was upon him now. It picked him up by the throat and he struggled, powerless. He looked into the creatures eyes and his mind was teleported to a memory. To the day Laura comforted him.

*Nightmare*

"Why are you crying little one?" The dog asked. "Is it because deep down you know what you are?"

The dog's face melted to reveal a demonic hellhound. It bit his neck and tried to rip his throat out but Atticus sliced its face with his sword. It screamed and clawed his chest. Atticus fell over and died.

*Nightmare end*

In reality Atticus was still staring at the Demon. A single tear came out of his eye from the memory as he burst into black flames. The flames surrounded him but they didn't hurt him. The same could not be said for captor. The Demon screamed as it was engulfed. It wasn't The Demon that made these flames.

It was Atticus.

**A/N: Ok guys next chapter will definitely be the one from the preview. But I have changed it so the setting is the same but the plot is entirely different. If like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really like it fav and/or follow it! If you want more of that fanfiction goodness check out what Kodiwolf321 and DodgerNYC wrote! You won't regret it! Atticus out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shadow Of Doubt

Fallen Angel Chapter 9: The Shadow Of Doubt

**A/N: Alright guys and girls I'm finally getting to the alley. This part has changed drastically from the preview. Well I guess that's why it was a preview in the first place. Ok let's go!**

The Demon screamed and screamed as the flames overtook him. They showed no signs of letting up. On the contrary they were getting more and more intense. The only thing that could be heard besides the screaming Demon was the sound of laughter. It was a horrible sound like nails on a chalkboard.

As Atticus watched the Demon burn he couldn't help but laugh to himself. This was the funniest thing he had seen in his life. A great and powerful creature being brought to his knees and by him no less. As Atticus watched in insane joy his eyes turned a very violent shade of crimson red.

His ribs started to restitch themselves and the blooding on his head stopped. Atticus picked up his sword and the blade turned red and dripped like blood. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he ran forward and cut the Burning Demon in half.

"No this can't happen!" It spoke in a raspy voice as it starts to turn to ash. "He said you wouldn't be able to kill me."

"Well whoever that is thought wrong." Atticus said darkly. "Who's he anyway?"

It was too late though the Demon had already turned to ash. Atticus stood there with the black flames still burning around him. He had a smile on his face at the thought he had ended an existence. He wanted more more death. Then realization hit his face and his eyes turned green again. The flames instantly vanished and his evil smile became a look of horror.

He was sickened by what he just did. He has laughed at and tortured a Demon to death. His job was to kill Demons not torture them as they slowly and painfully fade from existence.

'What was that evil presence inside me? It was cold and completely in control.' Atticus thought. 'No I had control there. I was just so afraid of losing that when I got the power I surrendered to it.'

"But what was it?" Atticus said out loud.

"Atticus! Are you ok?" Zane called to him at a distance.

Zane was running toward him so fast that Atticus didn't have time to answer. Zane had his weapon drawn and was looking around.

"So where it? Shimada told me about the Demon so I came ASAP!" Zane said still alert.

Atticus thought for a second what he should tell him. He honestly couldn't say anything about the flames, he hardly knew himself. No Atticus couldn't tell him he fought with dark powers. He would no doubt be reported and then what? He'd have to give up any chance about finding his parents. No that couldn't happen. Ever."

"I killed it." Atticus said truthfully.

"You did what?" Zane asked obviously shocked. "That was a Destroyer Demon how did you manage to kill it on your own?"

"I'm more skilled than you give me credit for." Atticus grumbled pretending to be irritated with Zane's shock.

"it wasn't all that bad. Bet you could've taken him on to."

"Wow that's incredible Atticus!" Zane said.

"Indeed."

Atticus and Zane practically jumped out of their skin when they heard the voice of Shimada. He laughed at their temporary fright as he appeared in a store window cracked by the previous battle. He looked very impressed at the results before him.

"Congrats on finishing the Destroyer Demon Atticus. I might have to raise your rank if you pull more things like this." Shimada complemented. "No guardian Angel second class in history has taken down a Destroyer alone. With only some dirt on your clothes no less."

It was true. Besides dirt and rubble all over Atticus he had no visual wounds or bruises. Zane seemed to have just noticed this and was struck with awe. Atticus however was trying his best to keep a straight face and not look guilty. He felt bad for not telling them what happened but he couldn't risk banishment or worse annihilation.

He noticed Shimada was eying him In a way that was almost piercing. Like he knew something but wasn't saying anything about it.

"Ok well that's it for today Atticus." He looked at Zane. "Zane."

"Yes sir." Zane saluted. "We await your next order whenever it comes."

Shimada nodded and looked one more time at Atticus then vanished from the cracked glass. Atticus stood there at a loss. He had no idea what to do and had no one to turn to. He sighed.

'Hopefully this was a one and only time.' Atticus thought doubtfully.

"Hey Atticus you wanna go get something to eat?" Zane asked.

"Does that mean you're done being mad at me?" Atticus smirked.

"Of course not! I'm always mad at you! You always do the dumbest things!" Zane scolded then his expression softened. "But your my friend so I'll just grin and bear it I suppose."

So Zane went to Tony's and got two large pizzas to go(with Atticus waiting outside of course). When he came out they went to Atticus's shack to eat. Upon entering they found Tramp in distress. He was whining and struggling to get up.

"What's wrong Tramp?" Atticus asked a little worried.

"I have to pee! You've been gone for hours!" Tramp groaned.

So Atticus picked up the dog and ran outside. Needless to say it was more than pee. Atticus needed new shoes. As bad as it was it temporarily took his mind off the days events while he threw out his now very smelly boots. He did worry about the black flames the following week and hoped the first incident was the end of it.

About two and a half months went by and he had all but forgotten about it. It was eleven o'clock at night and he was sitting on the couch writing a story. It was about three wolves on an adventure in Alaska. Tramp recovered nicely the week before and went back to living on the streets. Atticus was sad about that but knew Tramp belonged there. The whole time Tramp was living there he talked about life on the streets non-stop. Atticus listened because he was the only one Tramp could talk to while recovering.

Buster stopped by after looking for Tramp about a week after the Black Flame incident. It turns out he had been trying to find Tramp for five days. He finally had caught the scent when Atticus happened to walk by him and didn't notice. He let Atticus keep caring for Tramp until the day of release.

Tramp promised to visit Atticus every week since Tramp had to admit that he too felt a connection between each other. Like they were distant(vey distant relatives). It was so strange that a bond such as that was forged between a dog and an Angel.

Atticus thought on that while he was writing his story.

'Man things have been so weird ever since I've been assigned here.' Atticus thought. 'And there hasn't been a single Demon since that one I...'

Suddenly there was whining at the door. Atticus recognized that whine. It was Tramp but why this late hour? He took off his reading glasses, stood up and stretched. Then he went to the door and answered it.

Sure enough Tramp was standing there looking worried. He looked dirtier than usual and looked out of breath. Atticus knew from the look on his face that something was very wrong.

"Tramp what's the ma-"

BOOM!

An explosion went off in the distance and lit up the sky. A smoke and rubble covered the air.

"Atticus one of those Demon things you were talking about showed up. When I saw it I knew I had to find you. It's huge! Bigger than a two story house!" Tramp said. "People who saw it were saying it was a tank!"

Atticus's eyes widened when Tramp told him this. A two story tall Demon? That's not good. That's almost in the Punisher class. As for why people were saying it was a tank? Well Atticus knew at least that answer.

"People can't see Demons Tramp. God made humans minds to perceive what only they could understand. This way humans don't live in fear. Animals are different however. God made it to where they can see these things so they can protect humans. Does that make sense?" Atticus explained.

"I guess so." Tramp said, a little confused. "But there's no time for details you need to stop that thing from killing everyone!"

"Right let's go!" Atticus said and ran towards the destruction.

Meanwhile Zane was sitting in his house very bored. There had been no Demon sightings in two months. All he could do to pass the time was patrol and hang out with Atticus which was very awkward to do ever since he took down a high class Demon without him. He didn't tell Atticus but he felt kind of jealous that his best friend was stronger than him. He knew it was petty but he couldn't help it. Zane shared Atticus's dream of being a first class guardian Angel but recently it was looking like only Atticus had the potential.

Then there have been no Demons for two months so Zane didn't have a chance to prove himself. It was frustrating to say the least. So as he lay in his bed thinking on this he heard commotion outside.

Zane thought nothing of it since every now and again a stray dog was seen outside a house and there was general panic. Zane didn't care much for dogs but still was an acquaintance of Tramp. They met once when they ate pizza two months ago but that wasn't a big deal.

BOOM!

Zane nearly fell off his bed when he heard the explosion. He looked out his window. He saw billowing smoke in the distance. His first thought was maybe there was a gas leak but even from here he could swear he saw horns. He immediately opened the window and jumped out.

'This is my chance!' He thought. 'This time I will take down this Demon.'

So as the Zane came from the west and Atticus came from east they both thought the same thing:

'I must protect the town!'

In an Alley way near Kodi's BBQ

"Dad what was that loud noise dad?" A scared little bull dog pup said.

"I don't know Reggie but hide in the crate until I get back." A big adult bulldog ordered. "I will go check it out son."

The bull dog walked out of the alley. An explosion happened very close to where he was. It had rattled the alley and smoke covered up mostly everything so it was hard to see outside the alley. Every breath the bull dog took was like breathing in sharp needles. It wasn't good for anyone. As the bulldog was about to take another step a dog slammed into him with such speed it almost knocked him off his feet.

"Hey watch where ya goin! Wait Tramp is that you?" The bulldog grumbled in curiosity.

"Freddie? I had a feeling the explosion was near your alley." Tramp coughed on the smoke.

Freddie had known Tramp for a while(as most dogs did in Sunnyvale). He was surprised to see him and would have said more had he not heard a roar that resembled a lion with a megaphone. The sound rang through their ears as the smoke cleared and they could finally see. People were running past the canines with horrified looks on their faces. Freddie was the first to recover as he looked up and saw it.

The Demon was huge. It was about the size of a two story house with a very buff physique. It was pure black with glowing yellow eyes and red horns. It had humongous hands with equally giant claws. When Freddie looked it in the eyes it roared again and its arm stretched and grabbed the canine from a distance.

"No daddy!" Said the pup Reggie running out of the alley.

Tramp had recovered and was running towards the Demon to see if he could save Freddie. It was then that Atticus had caught up and saw Tramp running towards the Demon.

"No wait Tramp!" Atticus shouted desperately, running to catch up with Tramp.

Too late. The Demon saw Tramp and stretched his other arm to grab him too. Tramp yelped as he tried to dodge but the hand moved in a quick motion and caught him. The Demon then returned his attention to Freddie. The dog looked it in the eyes as the Demons eyes glowed and shot a heat ray from its eyes instantly turning Freddie to ash. Reggie the pup cried out in despair as Atticus's heart dropped. He was almost to the Demon as it turned its gaze on Tramp.

'I won't make it in time!' Atticus thought. 'He's too fast dammit! What can I do? What can I do?'

He felt a presence inside him. It was familiar to him. He realized it was the power that made him torture that demon. No he couldn't give In to it. He just couldn't.

'I have no choice.'

In that split second Atticus gave in to the temptation. The power gave him the burst of speed that he needed. He went light speed and slice off the creature's hand. Then he grabbed Tramp midair as he landed. Black flames surrounded him as he set Tramp down. Tramp looked at Atticus with a mixture of surprise and horror.

Atticus's skin had turned a light purple and his hair had grown a little ways past his shoulders. His teeth were fangs, his ears pointed, and he had a long black devil tail. To finish his look the whites of his eyes turned black. The green soft color he had in his irises were now red with white pupils.

"Atticus you..." Tramp couldn't find the words.

Atticus had a sadistic smile on his face as he turned to look at the now one armed Demon. It was screaming in pain and bleeding black blood. He started to cackle as he ran forward and cut the Demon's other arm off. The Demon screamed more and Atticus continued laughing. He then went forward and finished it off by severing its head. The Demon became ash.

Atticus stood there very pleased with himself when he felt a presence. He dodged a bit to slow as the tip of a blade sliced vertically over his right eye. His eye immediately began to heal as the attacker stood up.

"Do you want to die too?" Atticus asked, his eye fully recovered but there was a permanent scar over his eyelid.

"Prepare to die Demon!" Zane shouted.

**A/N: Yay! I did it! I got to the part about Freddie! Note to those of you who read the preview. You will here more about Reggie's back story so don't worry! I just moved it until later! Much later! So anyways I have a question for you! Yes you! What power do think Atticus has inside him? Answer in a review or PM. If you liked it, review it! If you hate it, review it! If you loved it follow and/or fav it! If you want more fanfiction goodness check out what Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC wrote! They rock! Atticus out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

Chapter 10: Revenge

**A/N: Ok here we go the bad Atticus versus Zane fight! Who will win? Who will lose? Is anything ever going to be the same again? Maybe...nah everything has gone to shit lets go! Oh yeah one more thing! It's my tenth chapter in the story NOT counting the preview! Yay!**

"Why do you want me dead boy? I killed your Demon." Atticus said curiously, still under the influence of the power he surrendered to.

While he was in this state Atticus couldn't remember anyone. All he knew was one desire: kill anyone who stood in his way. Zane looked like a prime candidate right now. Atticus dashed forward with blood lust in his eyes. Zane had no time to react.

"No Atticus! Stop!" Tramp begged as Atticus was seconds away from severing Zane's head.

Atticus stopped right in front of Zane his eyes had returned to their familiar shade of green. Zane looked on In shock as Atticus morphed back into his old self. His skin was pale once again and he had raven blue hair. His tail was gone and his ears went back to normal. The only thing that was still the same was a scar where Zane had slashed his eye.

He looked at Zane with absolute horror at what he almost did. His friend would have been struck down if his canine companion hadn't called out to him.

"Atticus what the hell was that?!" Zane yelled. "You almost killed me!"

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to save Tramp!" Atticus yelled back. "I wanted to tell you about this since the time I defeated that Destroyer-"

"What?!" Zane shouted, becoming absolutely livid. "That's how you beat it?! Using Demon powers?!"

Atticus froze. He knew the presence he felt was evil but he didn't even think it could be Demonic. But he wasn't a Demon... Was he? No that was impossible. How could he use Demon powers if he was an Angel? Does that mean he isn't one? Atticus had so many questions but he knew one thing for certain.

'Even in death I'm still some kind of outcast! It isn't enough that other Angels avoid me because I have black wings now I could be a Demon?!' He thought getting furious.

"I can't take it anymore!" Atticus roared. "I'm always different and even you, my best friend think I'm a Demon!"

"I never said tha-" Zane began. His eyes showed a fear Atticus was all to familiar with.

"You didn't have to! The look in your eyes says it all. You have the same eyes as the people here who told me I was a freak and to disappear while I was alive!" Atticus went on, barely controlling himself. "Same look as the other Angels who avoid me just because I have darker wings than them! Well I've had it! I'll show you I'll show all of you I'm not a Demon just you watch!"

With that Atticus ran away and kept running. Past Tony's and beyond the train tracks he ran and ran hoping he could keep going forever. As he ran he thought of the hundreds of unwelcoming faces that told him to go away and die somewhere. They all got their wish in the end but not the way they wanted.

'It took me dying for them to finally respect me.' He thought bitterly. 'Only to have millions of others hate me just because of my wings.'

Atticus wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up tripping over something. He fell forward on his stomach. As he got up he heard a familiar Doberman bark at him.

"Hey what's tha' big idea here? Watch where you's going kid!" Buster barked.

Atticus sat up and glared at him.

"Hey ain't you tha' one who fixed up my bud Tramp?" Buster asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Atticus said grumpily

"Hey hey what's with tha' hostility? You Neva' gave me lip like dat' when I met ya'." Buster asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Atticus replied looking away.

"Na it's somethin' I been mad like Dat before too many times ta count." Buster said smiling. "There's only one way o' fixing it."

"How?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Good ol' fashioned Revenge." Buster answered deviously. "Yup when someone or somethin' hurts ya you have ta' teach 'em a lesson!"

Atticus let that sink in. He thought about all the people who called him names and hounded him into his grave. He saw the faces of those who hated him for no reason. He hated them right back and wanted to see them burn and cringe in agony. The dark influence he felt In him egged him on and felt the same way. 'Revenge is the obvious choice' it told him.

Atticus looked at the Doberman and nodded. Buster was right. The only way for him to feel better was to hurt them back. The Angels had to pay for what they did to him and he was going to pay them back ten fold. He just needed to find a way to do it. Not to mention that while doing so he could find out where his parents are in the process. He was done with the Angels anyway he might as well beat the answers out of them. He stood up.

"Thanks Buster you're absolutely right." Atticus finally said.

"Glad ta' be o' help kid." Buster said before running off to his junkyard.

Atticus stood there for a moment lost in his thoughts. Of course they must pay but how? How could I make the Angels truly suffer for what they've done to me? The more he thought about it the less he wanted to do it. There was only one solution. He had to kill them or worse take something valuable. Atticus knew he didn't have it in him to do either. As he stood there his anger left and there was only grief.

Truth is he didn't really think revenge was the best option only one thing came to mind.

"I wish it could see my parents again." He remarked sadly.

"You can Atticus but first you must do something for me." A voice in the shadows said.

"Who said that?" Atticus started, summoning Kusanagi.

"A friend." The voice said and stepped out of the shadows.

Atticus's eyes widened. Words failed him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're..."

**A/N: Hey everybody how was that? The tenth chapter was titled revenge but only because Atticus considered it. Don't worry our black winged Angel won't fall to such pettiness don't you worry. Now for my question of the day! Who do you think that was that stepped out of the shadows hmmm? Dunno? Well that's fine for it will be revealed next chapter! As always if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it please fav and/or follow it! A shoutout to Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! They are the ! Atticus out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

Chapter 11: Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys bad news. After this chapter A Fallen Angel will be updated WEEKLY instead of every other day. I'm sorry but school is starting soon and my collab with Kodiwolf and SteeleFan are more important right now. I'm so sorry you guys! :,( Don't be sad though I promise every update will be a decent length. Back to the story! Ok time to shake things up! You thought things were bad before? You ain't seen nothin' yet! What will Atticus do? Will he see his parents again? What does he plan to do if he quits being a Guardian Angel? Who is the man in the shadows? Let's find out right now! **

"Shimada? What are you doing here?" Atticus asked, clearly shocked to see Shimada in the flesh.

He never had gotten to see him very clearly, only a distorted image the first time they met. That wasn't by chance either for Shimada never showed up in person to meet anyone. This was a huge rarity. The man standing before Atticus was six foot tall with white hair and hardened purple eyes. He had a tan complexion had an content smile on his face.

"I'm here to help you get revenge on the Angels" he said.

Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shimada, the greatest Angel there ever was wanted to help him carry out a revenge plot.

"But I don't want revenge. Maybe for a second I did, but that was just because I was angry." Atticus explained.

"Good you should feed on those emotions. They give you strength and power the likes of which you've never seen!" Shimada went on.

Atticus was scared now. Really scared. He thought the Angel in front of him could be joking, but he sounded sincere. Was this even Shimada? It could be a trick, an illusion cast on him of some kind. He had to be sure.

Atticus dashed forward at Shimada and right as he swung his sword the veteran Angel teleported behind him and pinned him to the ground.

"Was that proof enough?" Shimada said releasing Atticus.

Atticus was in shock. That was the fastest thing he'd ever seen. No Angel could have dodged that or a Demon for that matter.

'How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him get behind me.' Atticus thought standing up.

"Ok fine I believe it's you. But as I said before I'm only trying to find out who my parents are." He lamented. "The Angels don't have anything to do with this.

"Oh you're wrong about that." Shimada said evilly. "They have everything to do with your parents and why you are the way you are."

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with my parents?" Atticus was getting a bad feeling.

"To answer that I must tell you a story. A story of two people who broke the most sacred rule." Shimada started. "But first a question. Can you explain what it feels like to be on Earth rather than in Heaven?"

"Well being here almost makes me feel human again. Like I have a life here." Atticus answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?

"You're answer means more than you know. Yes when you come back to Earth your human body returns to you and you can walk and talk in it. When you're an Angel you're just a heart and soul. However if you are an Angel in the land of the living you have all three. The Heart, Soul, and the BODY." Shimada emphasized the last bit.

"Ok what's your point?" Atticus was getting agitated.

"The point is that everything on your body still works if you know what I mean." Shimada explained evilly.

Atticus thought for a moment then went pale. If Shimada was saying what he thought he was then this was bad. Shimada looked at the boy and knew he finally understood.

"Let us continue. This tale happens about 27 years ago. Once there was a man named David. David wasn't normal. He could talk to animals and he was very strange. No one payed much attention because of this. Only one did and he loved her above all else." Shimada explained as if Atticus was a child. "Elizabeth was a strong willed woman but she had a secret. She was in love. In love with a certain man. David. This love wasn't meant to be since David was a pillar of light and she was a pillar of darkness. The ones they worked for forbade their love as was against the rules for light and darkness to mix. They refused and were destroyed. But not before having a child. A child they were on the run with for four years before their destruction."

Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't possible. Could it be?

"David and Elizabeth PARKER were hunted down and murdered by Angels and Demons." Shimada finished. "Your mother was a Demon and your father an Angel. They broke the most sacred rule and had a YOU while in their mortal bodies."

"No... No that's impossible!" Atticus shouted.

He couldn't believe this. He wouldn't. His parents were a Demon and an Angel. No way.

"Did you ever wonder why you had black wings? That's a mutation from having Demon blood!" Shimada laughed the words out. "You know why you have those cursed black flames? They are Satan's power! The very sword you carry is proof! The Kusanagi is a blade of both light and darkness!"

Atticus felt sick. Everything that was him was either tied to an Angel or a Demon. He was worse than an outcast. He was an abomination. Angel-Demons weren't meant to be.

"You're a meaningless existence and they know it. The Angels want you dead but are forbidden because being born isn't a crime! However I know for a fact they've wanted to kill you ever since they discovered your existence." Shimada went on.

"Why tell me this?!" Atticus yelled in anguish. "What do you have to gain from this?"

"Because if you help me I can get your parents back." Shimada answered.

"How? My mother is gone from this world and my Dad is reincarnated somewhere! I will never see them again..." Atticus finished, with a defeated tone.

"Get me the staff of dreams and I can use it yo bring them back." The senior Angel told him.

"What will you do with it?" Atticus was concerned.

"Why do you care? The Angels will suffer not you." Shimada said flatly.

Atticus closed his eyes and thought.

'The Angels split up my family and condemned them to destruction. Why should I care?'

Atticus knew the answer. Because it was wrong.

'But what they did was wrong.'

Atticus was so confused he wanted to scream. He had so much hatred inside him he could explode. But not just for the Angels. Even the Demons helped destroy them! They had to pay too! Or better yet.

'I'm on my own. Angels or Demon I'm doing things for me and me alone.'

He looked at Shimada.

"Ok fine I'll get you your staff. As soon as you revive my parents I never want to see or hear from you or any Angels or Demons again!" Atticus finally answered, angrily. "Deal?"

"Yes that's fine." Shimada smiled.

With that Atticus sprouted wings and took off.

Zane's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe the Angels did this to Atticus. However he had to stop him before he did something stupid. He left his hiding spot and flew off after him.

"I'm coming mom and dad." Atticus said to himself.

**A/N: Ok guys I think that's a good stopping point. Thank you for reading! As always if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it please fav and/or follow it! A shoutout to Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! They have amazing stories! Ok now for the question of the day. Is Atticus's anger justified?**


	12. Chapter 12: Brother vs Brother

Fallen Angel Chapter 12: Brother VS Brother/Love VS Anger

**A/N: Ok every body let's just dive in today.**

As he flew up to Heaven the black winged Angel got angrier and angrier. Atticus couldn't believe the lies he had been told. Countless Angels looked him in the eye and lied to his face.

Then in the distance he saw the familiar White Castle. Upon landing he notice no one was there.

'They must all be feasting and partying in the mess hall. It is the Fourth of July. I'll have four hours at the most. Plenty of time.' Atticus thought.

As he walked the beautiful halls that he once admired, he thought about what he was going to do. He was stealing from Heaven. That's probably the worst place you could ever steal from now that he thought about it.

But that didn't matter. He had to save his parents and this was the only way. Who knows how long it would be before he would be Guardian Angel first class? It took him 8 years to graduate as 2nd class and that was considered early! He doubted they would make him one anyway, Considering they all hated him anyway.

And you know what? He hated them right back. It wasn't enough that they had alienated him from the start but they took his family too? That's uncalled for. He didn't care what rule they broke the point was that he was out a mother and a father because they couldn't handle something different. Well now they're going to pay, all of them. He won't kill them. No that was too easy and merciful. The best idea is to leave them in the hands of Shimada.

Atticus didn't know what his game was but Shimada definitely wanted to start trouble. Why else did he want the staff of dreams? He couldn't be doing it for the best interest if Heaven. Was it possible Shimada was being selfish? If there was one taboo among Angels it was selfishness.

'But isn't what I'm doing selfish?' A voice in Atticus's head spoke. 'No I'm doing all this to revive my parents.'

He kept walking along the corridor lost in his thoughts. Fighting himself wondering whether or not he was doing the right thing. He passed by many paintings and sculptures along the way.

Most of them depicted Angels slaying Demons. He used to look at them and think that's the way it's supposed to be. He had no right to say that now. Hell he didn't even have the right to exist in the eyes of everyone else. He would never fit in. Never.

Angels hate Demons. Demons hate Angels.

Atticus was both so everyone hated at least half of what he is if not all of him. This thought was frustrating. All his life he tried to fit in and no one even gave him a chance. At least now he knew why. Because he's different and he'll always be different. It doesn't matter how nice a guy he tries to be, people always spit in his face and ignore him like some sort of disease.

'They don't have to like me anyway. He thought. 'In fact, soon they might hate me even more if that's possible.'

He kept walking and eventually he got to the corridor where the entrance to the staff was. He looked around for any guards and surprisingly there were none. I guess they aren't expecting someone to steal in Heaven. What a huge flaw.

Atticus went walked through the open entrance and saw the staff at the end of the room. It looked as beautiful as ever with its half moon half sun design on the shaft. It glowed a very heavenly light. As Atticus walked closer and closer to it he felt the immense power surging through it. When he was right in front of it he gently placed his hand on it and pulled the staff out of its pedestal. No sooner had he done it there was a huge flash and images ran through his head.

The visions were blinding and at an extremely fast pace. He could only process a few images: Snowy mountains, a huge glacier, and very tall buildings. He didn't know what these meant but quickly forgot them when the light faded. The staff felt warm in his hand, almost as if he'd been holding it for hours. Then it vanished.

Atticus was about to panic then he thought of something. Did the staff bond with him like his Kusanagi? No it wasn't possible. Sure enough if he concentrated hard enough it appeared in his hand.

'Well this will make it easier to deliver.' He thought, making it vanish again. 'If only I knew how to use it. Then I would just bring my parents back now.'

He turned around to leave and saw a familiar face at the entrance. He knew the person in front of him from his unmistakable grey eyes and brown hair. It was only fitting that this person was standing in his way before his dreams would finally come true.

"You've fallen Atticus." Zane told his old friend sadly.

"Maybe in your eyes Zane." Atticus replied angrily. "I'm trying to restore my family and this is the only way how!

"Your going to restore your family by betraying the Angels?" Zane said getting angry himself. "For what? Just to save some traitors?

"Traitors! That's my family your talking about!" Atticus shouted.

"I know Atticus but you must understand what they did was wr-" Zane started.

"Oh so your saying my birth was a mistake?" Atticus interrupted, feeling hurt. "That I shouldn't exist?"

"If you continue down this road you'll only prove everyone right!" Zane changed the subject. "Is this how you want to be remembered? As a criminal?"

"What so I'm a criminal now?!" Atticus was getting more and more furious.

"No! I'm only saying this: When it's all said and done will they remember you as the savior and protector of your fellow Angels or the Tyrant swayed by emotions." Zane said finally.

"I'm done caring how they think." Atticus finished too.

"Then I have no choice." Zane said summoning his rapier.

"Neither do I." Atticus said before summoning Kusanagi.

They stood there glaring at each other. Two friends. Two brothers. Being torn apart by different ideals. They didn't move a muscle for a few seconds.

Atticus moved first he dashed at Zane holding his sword behind him. Zane was ready to parry when Atticus flipped over him. Zane was ready for that so he moved his sword to block the sword strike above him. Atticus used the momentum to launch himself through the entrance and down the hall.

Zane followed and aimed a spin kick right at his chest. He misjudged the kick though and ended up skidding a cross the tiled floor. They both got up and were at it. The went on blocking and swinging at each other before Zane kicked Atticus out one of the many windows along the corridor.

Atticus fell a good distance before he grabbed onto a ledge. He flipped himself onto the wall and ran towards Zane who was looking down from the smashed window. Zane jumped down and dashed towards him. They went so fast that anyone who was watching would only see two blurs heading towards each other.

When the two reached each other they put all their strength into their sword swing that when the swords clashed it sounded like lightening. The two were face to face nose to nose glaring at each other. If one of them wavered just a little the other would win.

It broke when Atticus swung upwards disturbing the output of force. Them he took of and his wings appeared. He turned and looked at Zane and gave him a mocking look.

"C'mon Zane prove your the better fighter!" Atticus bellowed.

He took the bait.

Zane launched off the building and before he knew what was happening Atticus dashed forward. As Zane's wings appeared Atticus sliced off the left one in one quick motion. The wing fell master less through the clouds below. As Zane cried out in pain Atticus grabbed him and sped to the through the clouds to Earth. They both slammed into the ground and made a huge crater.

Atticus's wings disappeared but Zane's didn't. His one good one was still there. Atticus stood up and looked at his work. Zane was down and defeated with his rapier stabbed into the Earth two feet away from them. Zane was barely conscious.

"Finish it..." He groaned.

Atticus looked at former friend and raised his sword. He wanted to cut him down. To make someone else suffer. In one quick movement he could partially have his revenge. He was an Angel after all. It would be so easy.

Then why hadn't he already done it by now? Why couldn't he swing forward? What was stopping him.

'He's my best friend' was the only thought that could come to mind.

Atticus lowered his sword.

"I'm sorry Zane. I have to save my parents." He said as his sword vanished.

"Well done Atticus! Do you have it?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Atticus turned around and sure enough it was Shimada. He nodded and summoned the staff. After weighing it in his hands for a second he tossed to Shimada who promptly caught it. He smiled with joy!

"Thank you so much Atticus!" Shimada said, then his face shifted to that of a Demon. "Now I have no use for you!"

Before Atticus could react Shimada threw a long dagger at him.

Knowing there was no way to dodge at this range Atticus closed his eyes and braced himself.

Shluk!

Drops of blood hit his face but he didn't even feel pain. He didn't even feel the knife enter him. That was odd.

He opened his eyes and they widened with horror.

Zane was standing in front of him with the dagger in his chest. He coughed up blood and fell back. Atticus caught him.

"Are you all right Atticus?" He asked weakly.

Atticus looked at his dying friend and said "Yes."

**A/N: You know when I wrote this I originally intended for Zane to win. Then I figured it wouldn't make sense because Atticus has always been stronger. What do you think will happen to Zane will he live or die? Find out next chapter. Anyway this officially ends the prelude of sorts that is this story. After this shit is going to hit the fan(like it already hasn't!). Anyway as always if you like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it follow and/or fav! If you want to read more fanfiction awesomeness go check out Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! My question for today is who were you rooting for? Zane or Atticus? Tell me in the comments or PM me! Oh and before it forget! Here's a shoutout to James, Preston, Zwick, Brandon, and Johnathan! Thanks for being such great friends! Atticus out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tears

Fallen Angel Chapter 13: Tears

**A/N: Hey everyone Atticus here! No not the character the writer! Ok we've finally reached the climax (or rising action) of the story. This is where I'm going to kick it into high gear! Enjoy!**

"Why? Why did you do this?" Atticus asked in a broken voice.

"Because we're friends.. We look out for each other." Zane responded.

"But I hurt and betrayed you." Atticus admitted. "I almost killed you!"

"I...know...but...friends forgive each other." Zane was losing too much blood. "Even...at the...cost of...their...lives."

Zane's body started to glow. It was a beautiful golden light then he started to break into pieces. It was a slow process that started from the legs. Atticus sawthis and knew what was happening. Zane was reincarnating to a different body and soul. Atticus looked at the bits of light in horror. His friend was slowly leaving his side.

"No Zane you can't go please." Atticus begged.

"It's okay Atticus...because I...can...leave...knowing...you'll do the...the right thing..." Zane breathed heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry just please stay!" Atticus started to tear up.

He hadn't felt this way since he lost his parents all those years ago. He felt like he was four again. Young and powerless to get his family back. Zane was almost gone only his upper body remained.

"Prove...everyone...wrong..." Zane asked as his final wish.

"No...Zane...who else will be my best friend?" Atticus croaked tears streaming down his face.

Zane smiled as the last of him disappeared into the sky in a flurry of light. Atticus looked at his empty bloody hands. He closed his eyes. He didn't notice a small ball of light still in front of him. It floated for a moment then went inside his chest.

"I'll find you again Zane...I promise." Atticus mumbled to himself. "I have business to take of here first."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Shimada roared with laughter. "What a foolish boy! He gave his life for scum like you?"

Shimada cackled with insane laughter as Atticus was still on his knees. He closed his hand into a fist but didn't move. He made no sound what so ever. Suddenly a whirlwind whipped around him kicking up the dust and dirt around him. It got faster and faster and the sound was deafening.

"Hey my name is Zane!" Zane's voice echoed.

"Easy we fly!" He went on.

"We're finally out of the academy!"

"Aww why do you sound like that?"

"This could be a new start!"

"Because you're my best friend."

"Friends forgive each other."

"I know you'll do the right thing."

Atticus's stood up with the whirlwind going ever faster. He raised his head up, eyes still closed.

"Prove everyone wrong."

He open his eyes and Shimada looked a little startled by what he saw. Atticus's eyes had changed, well one of them anyway. His right eye was now grey it looked extremely determined while his left eye, still green, looked clouded with grief. Atticus held out his left hand. He summoned a rapier that was very much like Zane's. It didn't look that way for long as it glowed and changed into a very familiar sword.

"Another Kusanagi?!" Shimada shouted in shock.

Only this one wasn't the same color as the one in his right hand. The handle was white with a black blade instead of the handle being black with a silver blade like the original. He held both backwards of course.

"How is this possible? Angels only get one weapon not two!" Shimada sputtered.

"Well this one does!" Atticus shouted and charged forward.

He swung both of his swords in an upward motion. Shimada blocked with the staff and the two had a standoff.

"You think you'll win? Even if you do manage to defeat me you can never return to the Angels!" Shimada scoffed. "You're a dead man!"

"I don't care!" Atticus shouted. "I'm going to beat you and find my best friend!"

"You're delusional!" Shimada went on. "There are billions of people in this world! You think you'll find his reincarnation?

"Whatever it takes!" Atticus answered and head butted Shimada, giving him a bloody nose.

They both staggered back and charged each other. The two went all out with slices dodges and kicks. Atticus used his aggression to get the upper hand. His attacks were lightning fast and Shimada only barley kept up.

"Enough of this!" Shimada bellowed in anger as he Jumped far back. "It's time to test the powers of this staff!"

He pointed it straight at Atticus. Power surged from him and into the staff. It lit up getting brighter and brighter and then...the light stopped. The staff dimmed and stopped working.

"What?!" Shimada sputtered. "It doesn't work?!"

"My turn!" Atticus announced.

He jumped high into the air and his wings sprouted. There was one big change to them now. His right wing was now entirely white while his left was still black. He looked at his right wing and smiled. Then he dived directly at Shimada. He went so fast the 2nd in command didn't even have time to react. Atticus held out his swords and sliced. He landed gracefully and let his swords and wings vanish.

Shimada on the other hand stood there still not registering what happened. He looked down and saw no visible damage. He laughed.

"Looks like ya missed- Arrrrrrgggghhh!" He cried out.

Shimada fell over in pain as his right arm and leg fell off. He was screaming in pain while Atticus debated whether or not to finish him. He just walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me vermin! We will meet again and I make you pay!" Shimada cried out. "Your stupid friend wasted his life!"

Atticus stopped and turned around with hate in his eyes. He ran forward and kicked Shimada in the face.

"Say what you want about me but never talk bad about that Angel!" Atticus was livid. "He was the strongest and kindest of all of us! He carried hope in his heart until the very end even when it was easier to give up!

"Yeah? Well how did that turn out for him?" Shimada questioned. "In the end it killed him and spared filth like you. Goodbye you fool... I will destroy you one day."

As he said this Shimada vanished into smoke with the staff and got away. Atticus stood there taking in what just happened. His friend was gone and he had nothing left...just like his parents. Only this time it was all his fault. He'd messed up bad. Really bad. He had to find Zane again even if right now he's a new born he has to find him. Just as Atticus was about to leave he felt a Tug at both his legs.

He looked down to see a grey portal had opened up and was holding him in place.

"What is this?"

"Your punishment for stealing the staff of dreams." A calm voice said.

"Who are you?" Atticus looked around.

"I am many things but most call me God." The voice said.

"Lord is that you?" Atticus asked. "You don't understand I have to find Zane and make things right! Punish me later after a find him!"

"Impossible you can not be allowed to leave after what you've done!" God boomed. "You are an Angel no more, but a dusk!

"A dusk?" Atticus was getting scared.

"A human form stuck in an undying body. You will be doomed to walk forever with a regenerating body!" God said. "You won't age or decay but exist! Not in this realm no! You will go to the realm of nightmares forever! Go now and never come back to this world!"

Atticus looked at his legs as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the portal. He tried to struggle but it only happened faster. When he was dragged under completely he felt himself sinking into darkness. Into an eternal abyss.

Atticus could only hear his own breathing as he looked around at nothing but darkness. Then he heard his name. He turned and saw two familiar faces.

"Mom? Dad?" He whispered.

They were smiling at him and he ran forward into their warm embrace. He'd missed them so much over the years and he finally had them back.

"You failed us son..." His mom said.

Atticus backed up and saw his parents faces were now decayed flesh with yellow eyes. They walked forward with their decaying arms outstretched.

"No...no I didn't fail you!" He stuttered as they grabbed him and dragged him into even deeper darkness. "Nooooooooo!"

It felt like years and years that he was there. He lost track of time in the void. His parents tormented him and his spirit started to break. Just when he was about to got insane all together he was greeted by a light. He couldn't make out who was causing the light but he could see their silhouette. He was a little taller than Atticus and wore a hood. That was all you could tell by looking at him.

"What a terrible fate you've met with." The figure said. "I'm Jake the master of hearts! I'm here to help.

"Why help me I don't know you?" Atticus said tiredly, he had almost no strength left.

"I find you interesting." Jake stated. "You have a strong heart as it houses about two others with it. I want to help you get back to the real world and watch how your heart adapts.

"What do you mean I house two other hearts along with mine?" Atticus was confused.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Jake laughed to himself. "Do you want out or not?"

Atticus sighed. After all this time of torture he still wanted to find Zane. He wasn't going to do it here.

"Ok you win! What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Here's the tricky part." Jake started nervously. "This place of nightmares runs off your feelings and emotions. If we were to shut those down temporarily, this place would be destroyed and you sent back to the real world. To do that we must lock your heart.

"Lock my heart?" Atticus wondered.

"Yes we must lock your heart away to sever your emotions and your memories from it." Jake answered.

"What will happen to me?" Atticus inquired nervously

"The memories of those you knew and loved will be locked away. You'll forget them." Jake looked sad. "However if you can somehow unlock your heart after you get out you'll reclaim your memories!"

"How will I know to reclaim them if I forget everything?" Atticus asked hoping for a good answer.

"You'll just have to hope your the other two hearts in your possession will point you in the right direction." Jake smiled. "One of them will anyway."

"Hello again little one." A familiar voice appeared next to Atticus. "I'll guide you."

Atticus turned his head to see Laura just as beautiful as when he met her. She looked a lot like Tramp with her floppy ears and grey coat. She had beautiful blue eyes still.

"You've been in my heart all this time?" He smiled.

"Yes I never left you Atti." Laura smiled back. "I'm so proud of the young man you've become. Even if you made some recent mistakes. I will guide you in your mind when your heart is locked."

"I guess that settled it!" Jake said. "Atticus step forward!"

Atticus looked at Laura and she nodded. He got up and walked up to Jake. The master of hearts held out his hand and touched Atticus's chest. It started to glow and so did Atticus. He thought of Zane and his parents during this process and then their images disappeared from his mind to be replaced with nothing.

His form shifted and he became smaller and smaller. When the light faded he was a small schnauzer mutt. His fur was raven blue and he still had a small scar on his right eye.

Laura smiled at the new form. He was using her heart now to guide him so naturally his form shifted. The turned into a ball of light and went back inside him.

The dark world they were in started to crumble. A force pulled Atticus's unconscious body and out of the realm. He landed in a familiar barrel in New England with only one thought. 'Who am I?'

**A/N: Ok guys that's it for now! Yeah Zane is dead and is reincarnated somewhere. Atticus must reclaim his human form and find him along with his now lost memories. He really has his work cut out for him! Anyway as always if you like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it follow and/or fav! If you want to read more fanfiction awesomeness go check out Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! A shoutout to Jake who the master of hearts named after! Your one awesome and my prayers go out to you for you to get better! Atticus out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Who?

Chapter 14: Who?

**A/N: Hello everybody! Last we left off Atticus had everything taken away from him even his memories. Don't worry though as long as he has the hearts of those who believe in him he'll find his way. Let's see how Tramp's doing.**

Tramp was a very lucky dog. He'd found the love of his life in Lady. The very beautiful cocker spaniel felt lucky too. She'd found true love with the king of the streets. Jim Dear and Darling were only happy to take Tramp in as he was the one who saved their child's life. Then two weeks ago Lady had given birth to his puppies. Four to be exact. It was a nice pre-Christmas present.

One was a schnauzer mix like him named Scamp. The other three were girls that looked a lot like their mother. Their names were Annette, Danielle, and Collette. Tramp's life was perfect. Only one thing bothered him. Atticus. It had been five months since he'd last saw him and Zane. The two hadn't really left on the best terms either.

When Atticus had ran off Zane had gone right after him. After that he never saw them again. He'd gone to Atticus's shack often to find no one home. He would whine and scratch on the door but no sound was heard inside. The place was vacant. That didn't stop Tramp from going there once a week.

He would sneak out every Thursday evening to go to the empty shack. That's where he was headed now. Call him loyal but he just couldn't let go of Atticus. This human had instilled so much hope in him he couldn't understand it. They had a connection some how but he still couldn't lay his paw on it. That's what kept making him come back. The hope that his friend would return. God knows he needed his friend now that Buster had ditched him.

Buster wasn't pleased that Tramp had fallen in love with a house pet. They had a falling out in which Buster gave him an ultimatum: Me or her? Tramp naturally chose the love of his life and that was the end of it. Buster was furious and told him to stay off his turf.

It hurt to hear his friend say that, more than Buster would ever know. He'd known Buster since they were pups. They'd ate, slept, and fought together for as long as he could remember. Losing his friend like that hurt a lot. What made matters worse was that Atticus was still MIA at the time so he had no one to talk him through that pain. He hadn't told Lady about Buster so he couldn't talk to her about it.

So while he walked to the shack he hoped beyond hope he would see Atticus again. Even if only for a minute. He could here the sound of the train engines getting louder and louder as he got closer. He walked past the pet store and the pharmacy.

That's when he saw it. It was hard to make out but the shack could clearly be seen across the train yard. For some reason this visit felt different this time. Almost like he was going to get his wish and see him again. Tramp knew better. He wasn't going let his hopes get too high until he had results.

He was still a good 3 minutes away despite the fact it was in his field of vision. As he walked towards it he thought about the moment when Atticus saved his life in the alley. He'd been ready to accept his defeat when Atticus arrived just in the nick of time.

The boy had slain a Demon before his very eyes and had introduced himself all at once. Tramp was surprised even more because the legendary Atticus Parker, Sunnyvale's king of thieves, had saved him. Someone he knew to be dead.

Tramp was a minute away from the shack now.

He wouldn't forget the moment when Atticus told him that Angels were real and he was one of them. Tramp didn't know what to believe. Them Atticus had Demon powers as Zane had pointed out the last day he saw them.

'How can you be an Angel and a Demon?' Tramp thought.

He was finally in front of the shack. There was a moment of hesitation before he pawed at the door. Nothing. No sound no stir came from inside the shack. It was as quiet as ever. Tramp stood there as his hope died. He slumped onto the ground and closed his eyes finally giving up hope that his savior would ever return.

He could still faintly smell his scent as he sniffed the air the Angel once called home. Then he caught something strange.

'Hold on his scent is stronger today.' Tramp thought, faint fires of hope rising in his chest. 'He must be nearby.

Tramp went to work and sniffed and sniffed around the track. It eventually led him away from the shack but he wasn't worried. He almost had it. He'd been so focused on the ever growing scent he forgot his surroundings and bumped his nose into a familiar barrel.

"Ouch!" The schnauzer yelped as his nose felt sore.

He shook off the small pain as the scent was very strong in the barrel in front of him. This was the barrel he used to live in. It was ironic that he should find Atticus or something connected to him in there. At first he hesitated going in the dark barrel but there was no way of seeing it on the outside.

So Tramp stuck his head in and looked around. He heard nothing but faint breathing. He looked down and saw a balled up figure. It took a second for his eyes to adjust so he could look at it properly. He was surprised at what he saw.

Sleeping in the barrel was a raven blue schnauzer pup about three weeks old(a week older than Tramp's litter). It was sleeping like a baby(of course) and barley made a sound as it breathed in and out. Tramp sniffed the pup and almost called out. The pup smelled exactly like Atticus. Tramp almost barked with pleasure. Instead he happily licked the sleeping pup on the side of the face. The pup was sleeping very deep and didn't stir.

Tramp didn't know how or care how Atticus became a pup, he was just happy to see him again. He nuzzled the still sleeping pup as happy tears ran down his muzzle. The ball of fur stirred and slowly opened its eyes. His grey and green eyes looked at Tramp in wonder. The pup sneezed and Tramp finally looked up. He was a bit surprised.

The pup had a scar that Tramp recognized from when Zane had sliced Atticus. One of the pups eyes was grey, Tramp could have sworn both of Atticus's eyes were green, but there was no mistaking that he had the same stare that Atticus had. Tramp didn't know what to say as the pup stared at him. He decided to come out with it.

"What happened to you Atticus?" Tramp asked.

"At...tttt...iiiii...cu...sssss?" The pup stumbled on the name. He sneezed again.

Tramp stood there in confusion. How did Atticus no racing use him? Did something happen? Did the Angels do something? Was this even Atticus?

'Yes!' He thought frantically. 'He may look completely different but this is Atticus! He smells just like him.

It wasn't just that. Something in Tramp's heart was telling him a hundred percent without a doubt that this was Atticus Parker. After taking a calm breath he looked at the puppy and smiled.

"Do you know who you are little guy?" Tramp asked nervously.

The pup thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?"

The pup shook his head again.

Tramp sighed. There was nothing to do. Atticus clearly had something happen to him and Tramp had no way to fix it. There was only one thing to do.

"I'm your father." Tramp finally answered.

"D...a...d?" The pup stuttered.

"That's right." Tramp smiled. "Let's go home Buddy."

Tramp scooped up The fur ball and placed him on his back. He told the pup to hold on as he walked back to the darlings house. When he got there The pup had already fallen back asleep. Lady was waiting for him when he entered through the doggy door and went into the living room. She was in her basket feeding her pups milk.

The cocker spaniel looked as beautiful as ever. Tramp smiled at her and his four pups feeding.

"Were you at that shack again?" Lady asked nervously.

Lady knew that Tramp was waiting for someone to return there but she didn't know why. Tramp hadn't told her about who Atticus was.

"Yes Pidge..." Tramp admitted. "We have a problem.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I found this pup all alone near the shack." Tramp said showing her the curled up ball on his back.

"Oh the poor dear! He doesn't look older than three weeks!" Lady gasped.

"I couldn't leave him there so I brought him here." Tramp explained. "You don't think this family has one room for one more pup do you?"

"Of course it does! How could ask?" Lady was a little hurt at the question. "Bring him here so he can meet his new brother and sisters."

Tramp smiled as he walked over and lowered Champ into the basket with Lady. She nuzzled him and the pup kept sleeping.

"Looks like our family is getting bigger." A voice said.

Tramp and Lady turned there heads to see Jim Dear and Darling. Darling was holding Junior in her arms. Jim walked over and examined the raven blue pup that was sleeping.

"What Should we name him?" Jim asked Darling.

"Champ!" Junior called out.

Jim Dear and Darling gasped at Junior's first and Tramp barked their approval.

"Champ it is." Jim laughed with joy.

That night Tramp felt even luckier.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry to cut right here but it seems like the best place. The Dears have found a new member of the family. Champ has no idea of his origins. It won't be like that for long hopefully. If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it fav/follow it! Check out the awesome works of Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! My question to you is: have you taken the ice bucket challenge? If no I challenge you! O.O LOL! Atticus out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Champ

Chapter 15: Champ

**A/N: It's finally time to start the Champ era. It will be admittedly short(five or six chapters) and will take place during Scamp's Adventure. Enjoy.**

6 months later

"Atticus!" Zane called out. "Help me!"

"I'm coming Zane I'm coming!" Atticus called back.

Atticus was running towards Zane as he was being dragged into darkness. He reached Zane and grabbed his hand. He pulled as hard as he could and slowly but surely he rescued His friend from the darkness.

"Thanks Atti-" Zane said before a sword went through his chest.

"Zane no!" Atticus cried out in shock.

Zane fell over dead and Atticus looked up at the one responsible. He gasped at what he saw. The one who killed Zane was him.

"Now no one is holding us back." The other Atticus said.

Atticus looked back at the now dead Zane and fell to his knees.

"This is all my fault! I killed my friend no! Please God no!" Atticus cried out in despair. "Nooooooo-

"-oooooooooo!" Champ cried out.

This was the worst nightmare yet.

He was in a cold sweat, breathing harder than he ever had before. His muzzle was was wet with tears. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was the same in the Dear house. The piano sat quiet and unused along with the various fusions and furniture. The curtains on the windows were open so there was a nice view of the moon.

'Another dream about him...' He thought. 'Why is it always about him with some guy I've never met? Why do I dream about him at all? I don't know them from anywhere yet they seem familiar. Who is Zane? Who is Atticus?

Champ shook his head to clear it. He'd had these dreams as long as he could remember. It was always about a boy named Atticus and a boy named Zane either having fun or fighting some kind of monster. This time was different though Atticus had killed Zane, well an evil version killed him anyway. What could that mean?

'Why am I worried about this? It's not my problem. I don't even know if they're real.' He tried to convince himself. 'Maybe I should tell dad.'

When his parents had asked him about the nightmares he had he would always say he didn't remember. Partly because it sounds crazy to have dreams about people you don't know. That and Scamp. Scamp was always teasing him about his nightmares and would jump at the chance to know what they were about. He loved his brother but didn't want to have his dreams held over his head.

He tried to lay down and go back to sleep but couldn't. He sighed and decided to go sit at the window and think.

He got up out of his small basket which was right next his older (by a few minutes) brother Scamp's. The grey pup was sleeping like a newborn. Champ smirked as his brother must be dreaming of running as his legs were moving around. He looked over to where his mother and father were sleeping. They hadn't stirred since his outburst either. Champ's sisters, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, who looked a lot like their mom, hadn't moved a muscle.

'Man I have a family of heavy sleepers.' He thought as he continued to the window. 'Either that or their used to me having nightmares by now.'

He jumped onto the nightstand next to it so he could get a clear view of the outside. It had a nice view of the front yard and the gate surrounding it. Champ didn't care about that though he was always looking at the moon and the stars. For some reason when he looked into the sky he felt like he could fly up there. He knew it wasn't possible but he liked the thought.

He laid his head down and stared off into empty space. He closed his eyes to see if he could lose himself in his imaginings and sleep. It didn't work very well since he felt wide awake. It was like that every time he had a nightmare. So instead if sleeping Champ just opened his eyes and watched the empty road. He must've been there a while because before he knew it he could see the sun about rise.

"You're up early." A familiar voice said.

Champ turned his head to see a grey schnauzer mix with hazel eyes. Champ looked a lot like his dad accept for the raven blue fur. He asked his dad why it was this way and his dad told him it was a rarity in the family. That was the end of that but Champ wasn't so sure. He didn't even have his dad's eyes.

"Yeah woke up and couldn't go back to sleep pop." He admitted.

"More nightmares?" Tramp asked.

"Yeah..." Champ answered sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it son?" Tramp asked looking concerned.

Champ looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep so he jumped down and walked up to his dad. He didn't know where to begin. Should he tell him the same story? No It was time he told his father the truth.

"I have dreams of people I feel like I know." He began.

"That's odd because the only people you know are Jim Dear and Darling." Tramp said confused.

"I know. But I just have a strong feeling I know them." Champ responded just as confused about the situation. "Their two kids who have adventures and fight monsters."

"Sounds like a fantasy to me." Tramp remarked.

"But they feel so real." Champ said starting to get frustrated. "Especially Zane.

"What did you just say?" Tramp got serious.

Champ flinched a little at the seriousness. Did his father know something about Zane?

"I...said Zane." He repeated nervously.

Tramp's eyes clouded for a split second like he was remembering something. When they unclouded Tramp had look of worry mixed with grief.

"What's wrong dad?" Champ asked very shocked at the sudden change in mood.

"Nothing son." His father responded sadly. "It was just a dream. Forget about it.

"But-"

"I said forget about it!" His father snarled and walked away.

'What was that about?' Champ thought. 'What did I say wrong?'

While he sat and thought about it Scamp was just starting to wake up. He yawned and stretched his legs. The young pup was ready to start his day when he saw Champ sitting by the window with his back turned.

"Time to give my little bro a scare." He grinned to himself.

He crouched down and slowly moved closer and closer to the unsuspecting Champ. He was right behind him ready to pounce when he noticed his brother's shoulders were shaking.

'Is he crying?' Scamp thought worriedly.

He got a bit closer and put his paw on his brother.

"Are you ok Champ?" He asked.

"I am now!" Champ said as he turned around real fast and pinned his older brother. He grinned deviously. "It's all about misdirection big bro."

"Whatever that means!" Scamp said as he rolled over and pinned Champ.

They both laughed as Scamp let go and they played a game of chase. Champ was grateful to have an older brother to take his mind off things.

'Thanks.' He thought to himself.

They played the whole morning and then settled down for a nap. As they lay next to each other Champ was listening to Jim Dear about The Fourth Of July being in 3 days. He started to close his eyes when he thought he heard something.

"Atticus..." He heard something say.

He looked around the room and saw something that made his heart stop. Standing in front of him a few feet away was Zane. He didn't say anything he just smiled.

"Who are you?" Champ asked.

"I'm all that's left." Zane responded.

With that Zane disappeared leaving Champ with something to think about.

**A/N: Even in death Zane still haunts our hero's nightmares. Will Champ remember his true self or will he stay ignorant to the truth? It's up to him. As always if you liked it review it and if you hate it review it! If you just can't get enough fav/follow it! If you want more fan fiction goodness check out what IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, SteeleFan, And DodgerNYC wrote! Also a shoutout to my man Jake! I hope the surgery is a success and my prayers go out to you! Atticus out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lies

Chapter 16: Lies

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope there wasn't any confusion last chapter in terms of age. Champ is 6 months and 3 weeks old while the other pups are 7 months old. He's a week younger but doesn't know it. He and the other pups think he's only a few minutes younger.**

With two days left until the 4th of July Jim Dear decided to take the whole family for a walk. Annette, Collette, and Danielle were walking ahead looking pompous as usual. Tramp and Lady were walking at pace with Jim Dear, Darling, and Junior. Meanwhile Scamp and Champ were straggling at the rear, constantly needing their leashes pulled so they would keep up.

Scamp was busy causing mischief as usual, constantly messing with things and chasing the attempting to chase the animals in the park. Champ on the other hand kept stopping to gaze at the beautiful flowers planted. The family finally was nearing the exit of the park when Champ saw something. He walked by a giant bronze statue that looked very familiar. It was of a young boy with long hair and a hardened look in his eyes.

He gazed at it for a few seconds. The marker on it said "Here lies Atticus Parker." Champ felt a tear go down his muzzle. He was surprised.

"Hey Champ what's wrong?" Tramp came up to his son looking concerned.

"Nothing dad." Champ said looking away from the statue. "Just tired."

"Ok we're almost home son let's go." Tramp said then ruffled his youngest son's hair.

Champ nodded and caught up with his family. He looked back at the statue one last time to see Zane standing in front of it and smiling.

'Him again? Am I going crazy?' He thought. 'Whatever.'

He shook the thought from his head and started another play fight with Scamp. They got their leashes tangled and Jim Dear started to fuss. They looked at him innocently as they left the park. The decorations for the Fourth of July festival were looking great. The Streamers and bows of the American colors on the trees and houses looked very nice. People were laughing and singing as they continued to decorate all of snob hill. Champ laughed as his big brother photo bombed a picture and tripped Joe causing him to spill spaghetti all over Tony's face.

The front of the Dear's house looked marvelous as it was decorated superbly to fit that Independence Day spirit. There were more red, white, and blue streamers on the balcony and bows on the window sills. There were even American flags in the plants.

As they walked towards the front door Scamp took it upon himself to chew on one of the flags. Jim Dear laughed at the scene and picked Scamp, while also removing the flag from his mouth. Champ followed close behind his father into the house.

"Hey dad..." Champ started nervously.

He'd thought about it a lot yesterday and decided he needed answers. Regardless of the fact that his father was obviously hiding something Champ knew he could get it out of him. He was prepared for an argument.

"Yes son?" Tramp responded.

This was it he was going to ask right now. But why couldn't he form the words? Tramp noticed the hesitation and stopped to look at his son.

"What's the matter? Is this about earlier in the park?" He said worriedly. "What's bothering you?"

"Dad I saw him at the statue." Champ said.

"Who?"

"Zane." Champ said finally.

"Champion...I don't know who that is." Tramp lied badly. "Are you sure you didn't make him up?"

"No dad!" Champ said angrily. "Stop lying to me! You know exactly who he is otherwise you wouldn't have snapped at me yesterday! Tell me the truth!"

Tramp stood there mouth wide open. Should he tell his son? No he couldn't. He wouldn't. Champ was HIS son and he wouldn't tell him different. Never.

"Zane doesn't exist!" Tramp yelled back. "He never has and he never will! It's time you grew up son!"

Champ stood there looking at his father with a defeated look.

"Fine...don't tell me anything..." He said in a sad tone. "I just thought if there was anyone I could trust to tell me it was you."

"Champion I-" Tramp started.

"Forget it dad I'll find out on my own." Champ said with tears in his eyes.

He ran off through the kitchen and out the doggy door. Champ sat down on the porch and cried. His father had failed him for the first time ever. In his time if need when he needed his dad the most he wasn't there. When he dried his tear he got up and went towards the dog house. He didn't know why they had one as no dog lived In it but it was a good place to be alone. The inside was dry and dark but it suited him well for some reason.

"Ack! My head..." Champ groaned as he saw flashes of a shack. "What's happening?"

His head felt like it was being split open. As more and more images rushed through his head it hurt worse and worse. Then as fast as it came it just stopped. Champ shook his head and sighed.

'Just one more question to add to the list' he thought. 'What a mess.'

"Hey come back here!" Champ heard Jim Dear call out.

Champ looked out of the dog house opening to see Scamp running in the mud to get a ball. He ran back inside. Judging by the shouting and smashing it was complete pandemonium in there. It ended with an annoyed Jim coming out of the house, with a struggling Scamp, to the dog house. He didn't notice Champ inside the small house when he chained Scamp up.

Champ was shocked. Jim Dear hasn't chained anyone up before. Scamp really must've done it this time. Scamp started to whine.

"I'm sorry pal." Jim said sadly. "But i just don't know what else to do."

Champ looked on in sadness. It pained him to see his brother sad. They'd grown up together and always looked out for each other. He'd never felt so far away from him even though he was literally a foot away. He knew it was best for Jim Dear to leave before he spoke up.

But even as Jim Dear left he got a feeling he shouldn't reveal himself just yet. As he watched Scamp started to howl. Champ cringed. It was like nails on chalkboard. Just as Champ was about to say something he saw his dad come out with Scamp's food bowl. He glared from the dog house, still angry at his father.

Scamp was too busy howling to notice his dad was right behind him. It was clear he found the howling bad too, as he had a cringed look on his face much like Champ's. He dropped the dog bowl and startled Scamp. Out of shock he made that annoying high pitched squeak.

"I thought you might be hungry." Tramp began with a calm voice.

Scamp sniffed the food and pushed it away in pride. He had a pouty look on his face as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, pal. You're just gonna have to shape up a little, that's all." Tramp said.

"I always get blamed for everything." Scamp complained.

"Sometimes it's hard being part of a family." Tramp continued. "You have to obey certain rules."

"But I want to run wild and free like a real dog!" Scamp started to run around but tripped on his chain.

"Son, the world is full of traps." Tramp responded, helping his son up. "Here, you- you have a family that loves you."

"As long as I do what you say" Scamp retorted. "Pop I just don't feel like I belong here. Didn't you ever feel this way?"

"I was just like you when I was your age." Tramp said kicking up his back leg and scratching behind his ears.

Just then Champ's head hurt again. He tried his best to hold back his whining as flashes of his father running through the streets without a collar flashed through his mind.

"Champ? Are you okay?" Tramp had heard Champs whining and was entering the dog house. "How long have you been here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Champ answered angrily. "Why should I tell you anything if your keeping secrets?!"

Tramp recoiled and looked hurt. He sighed and turned back to Scamp, who just finished scratching behind his ears with his back leg.

"You were nothing like me." Scamp said, trying to act like he hadn't heard any of that. "You've been a house dog all your life how would you know?"

"You'd be surprised." Tramp said cautiously. "Scamp, Champ I'm only trying to protect you guys."

Champ huffed and turned his head.

"By putting me on a chain!" Scamp replied scathingly.

"Those are the rules son!" Tramp shouted getting angry.

"All I ever here about is rules, rules, rules!" Scamp lost it. "Don't do this and don't do that! What's the point of teeth and claws if you can never use them?!"

Scamp started to howl again.

"Stop that howling!" Tramp barked.

"I can't help it dad wild dogs howl at the moon!" Scamp barked right back. The two were glaring at each other whip Champ just flat out ignored them.

"There will be no wild dogs in this family!" Tramp roared in anger.

"Well maybe I don't want to be in this family!" Scamp shot back.

"Like it or not, you are a part of this family!" Tramp was livid. "And until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being out here every night!"

He turned to Champ who glanced uninterestedly into his glaring father's eyes.

"If you're going to keep daydreaming like a child you can stay out here too!" Tramp barked, catching Champ off guard.

"Fine! It's better than being with a liar!" Champ barked back.

Tramp stormed off towards the house with no destination in mind. He passed by Lady on the way to the doggy door but kept going. Leaving Champ and Scamp with something to think about.

**A/N: Ok everyone thanks for reading. Yes I used some of the dialogue from Scamp's Adventure but it makes sense because it was the same scene. Well sort of. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! If you liked it or hated it review it please! Thanks. If you loved it fav/follow! If you want more of that fanfiction goodness check out IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! I love their works! Oh and a quick shoutout to Jake! I hope the surgery went well man! Atticus out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Run Away

Chapter 17: Run Away

**A/N: Too tired to make a beginning authors note. Enjoy.**

"I can't believe this!" Scamp complained to Champ. "All I want to do is have fun and run wild! Is that so wrong?"

Champ shook his head but didn't say anything. His father's words were still fresh in his mind. How could he hide things from him? He thought his dad was there for him when he needed him.

'Guess I was wrong.' He thought bitterly. 'From now on I'm only out for myself.'

He then glanced at his brother who was looking at him with the saddest look ever. Champ cuffed him on the head and smiled. 'Maybe my brother too.'

"We have to look out for each other big bro." He said. "We're the only ones in the family who understand each other."

"Yeah you're right!" Scamp proclaimed; his smile returning and ears perking up. "Brothers for life!"

Champ cried out as the same pain in his head came back.

"Let's stick together Atticus!" Zane declared happily. "Best friends for life!"

"Zane we're already Angels." Atticus chuckled.

"Even so!" Zane beamed. "You need to lighten up a little."

'Maybe I do.' Champ thought wistfully. 'What am I saying?'

He snapped back to reality and Scamp looked at him with concern. Champ looked back at him and smiled.

"Just allergies." He lied. "I've been getting headaches like this on and off. No big deal."

Scamp looked a little skeptical. He'd never known his little brother to have allergies before. Quite the contrary Champ loved to be outside and sniff the flowers in the summer. Scamp didn't have that long to think about it as there was commotion outside the fence. He and Champ heard barking and turned their heads curiously. The commotion got louder and louder so they got up and walked to gaps in the fence opening.

At first they didn't see anything. Then a hoard of dogs big and small rushed around the corner. They ran so fast they knocked over a barrel and it smashed against the fence Champ was looking out of, almost taking off his head. He flinched but kept watching.

The group of dogs ran over to what looked like a Dog catcher's truck and started vandalizing it. There were about five of them in all but before Champ had a chance to look at them long he heard a bark to his left. He turned his head and was taken aback as he saw a beautiful cream colored Pomeranian mix looking at him and Scamp.

'She's beautiful.' Champ thought trying to figure out how to breath again.

"Hey Angel!" One of the dogs looked over at the Pomeranian mix. He spotted Champ and Scamp and ran over with the other dogs in tow. He was a big (and kind of fat) sheepdog with a goofy grin on his face. "Why don't you guys come out, Kay?"

"I can't." Scamp said dejectedly.

"Ze pup eez en chains!" A small Boston terrier spoke up.

"Get over here to mangy mutt!" A very irritable sounding voice called out.

All the dogs turned to see a Doberman running from a scrawny looking dog catcher. The dogcatcher didn't look very threatening. He actually looked like a huge push over who spent his time "almost" catching dogs. The Doberman looked like he was having a lot of fun as he ran past the group of dogs. Champ looked into his eyes as he ran by.

"Ack!" He whined to himself as he received more flashes.

"Watch where you's goin' kid!" The Doberman yelled at Atticus.

"Hey ain't you tha' one who fixed up my bud Tramp?" He asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Atticus said grumpily

"Hey hey what's with tha' hostility? You Neva' gave me lip like dat' when I met ya'." The Doberman asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Atticus replied looking away.

"Na it's somethin' I been mad like Dat before too many times ta count." The Doberman said smiling. "There's only one way o' fixing it."

"How?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Good ol' fashioned Revenge." The Doberman answered deviously. "Yup when someone or somethin' hurts ya you have ta' teach 'em a lesson!"

"Maybe you're right-"

"Hey where'd ya go?" The dog catcher's voice broke through Champs flashes.

The dogcatcher was looking around for the Doberman but couldn't see him. Eventually he stooped over only to yelp in surprise when the Doberman snatched off his hat. The dogs barked with glee as they played monkey in the middle with it.

"Hey that's not fair!" The dogcatcher complained.

The hat flew over the fence and landed in the dirt . Scamp eagerly ran for it and picked it up. The one called Angel was waiting for him to pass it to her. He did but not before she touched noses with him. He blushed as she took the hat.

"Alright right girl give me the hat!" The dogcatcher pleaded.

Angel Jumped and bit into his hindquarters.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

The sheepdog grabbed the hat and ran much to the dog catcher's dismay. The dog threw the hat to Buster who jumped to catch it. Mid jump however the net came down and caught him. Everyone was shocked even Champ.

"Hey! Gotcha!" The dogcatcher said, obviously surprised at himself. "Off to the pound for you big fella!"

The Doberman growled and grabbed the rim of the net. He lifted it up and the dog catcher in turn then slammed him on the ground in his own net.

"Doh!" The dogcatcher coughed out.

Buster barked triumphantly, grabbing the hat and jumping on top of the dog catcher's car. Champ and Scamp looked on in awe. The Doberman looked at the two winked and jumped down. After spinning the dogcatcher in his net a few times the dogs ran off.

"You little mutts!" He cried out in anger. "You're gonna see what mad is!"

He got up, ran to the car ,and started it up. He chased the dogs down the alley and around the corner.

"I'll get you yet you hooligans!" He shouted.

Long after they were gone Scamp kept barking like a maniac trying to get out. After a while of trying he broke into song for whatever reason. Champ ignored him lost in his thoughts yet again.

'Why? How do I know that dog?' He thought. 'I've only seen him once and it triggered those flashes. Not only that I feel like we've met before.'

"A world without fences!" Scamp sang out. "A world without walls and fences. That's where I want to be!"

'Why?!' Champ was almost in tears. Gripped with confusion and uncertainty the young pup didn't know what to think or do. 'Dammit why?!'

"A world without fences!" Scamp called out, pulling on his chain hard enough for it to break.

He tumbled and hit the fence hard enough to knock a panel loose. Looking at the chain he barked with joy.

"Woo-hoo!" He jumped for joy. "See you later house dogs! You can't tell me what to do anymore because I'm a wild dog!"

Champ couldn't believe his eyes. His big brother actually broke the chain.

"Champ you coming with?" Scamp asked happily.

Champ thought for a moment. 'If I can't get answers here then maybe that Doberman will have them.'

He nodded and the two squeezed through the opening. Scamp barked the whole way, waking all the neighbors, as he looked for the junkyard dogs with Champ in tow. They stopped in the middle of the street realizing they had no clue where they were going.

'What now?' Champ thought.

A**/N: Scamp and Champ are finally out! But they have no idea where they're going! XD typical. I added A little of Scamp's singing into the background because I'm not sure if Disney characters realize they're singing. I'm taking a guess and saying yes. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it then fav/follow it. Check out what KodiWolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote! They are pretty awesome writers! Atticus out**!


	18. Chapter 18: He's Back

Chapter 18: He's back

**A/N: Hey everybody last we left off Scamp and Champ ran off to find the Junkyard dogs! But surprise surprise, they got lost! Will Champ get the answers he's looking for? Find out now!**

"C'mon Scamp let's face it!" Champ groaned. "We're lost!"

Scamp glared at Champ and stuck out his tongue. Just as stubborn as always. The two sniffed around the empty street. It'd been dark out for at least a couple hours and the pups were already feeling sleepy. Champ longed for his nice warm bed but knew no answers could be found home.

"Hey I think I got something!" Scamp barked with glee and ran off.

"Wait up!" Champ complained.

The two ran a good two blocks before they heard a commotion and Scamp stopped. Champ looked up and saw the shadow of the Pomeranian called Angel on the wall. She seemed to be having an altercation with two mice and she was winning.

She won out and the two disgruntled mice left. Champ and Scamp went into the alley way and saw Angel eating in the trash. Champ made a grossed out expression while Scamp straightened up and walked casually over to the trash can next to the Pomeranian. She barely looked up and smirked as Scamp went into the trash can for food.

As his head came out of the trash can Champ almost snorted with laughter. Scamp had a banana peal on his muzzle. He mustn't have noticed because he had a childish grin on his face.

"Pretty good pickings huh?" He said with a cool smile.

Angel's eyes widened as if she wanted to laugh but caught herself. Her smirk came back.

"You sure know your way around an alley huh?" She said sarcastically.

"Is it that obvious?" Scamp said; still oblivious to the peal.

"I couldn't miss it if I tried." Angel said slyly.

Scamp noticed the banana and instantly shook it off. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Angel grabbed Scamp's dog tag.

"This must be your diploma." She began. "From the school of hard nocks."

"Uh yeah I just graduated!" Scamp lied terribly. Angel spun his collar around and walked past him. Champ was trying his best to keep it together.

"Then you must no this move." She said. "Every junkyard dog knows this."

Angel ran on top of a slanted storage box, jumped on a sand bag, and on to a trash an using it's momentum to knock the lid off. Even though it happened in two seconds, Champ felt like it took longer as he analyzed the whole seen without even realizing it.

"Wow slick move!" Scamp started to say but caught himself. "I mean um that's kid's stuff!"

"Yeah right!" Angel said jokingly.

"I'll show you." Scamp said, running forward.

He ran and jumped too low hitting the storage box. As he struggled on top of it he ran into the sand bags, causing puffs of sand to go into the air. Finally he jump on the trash can rather clumsily and it flip over on top of him.

"You have your own style huh tenderfoot?" Angel giggled getting the trash can off of Scamp who looked very bewildered. Champ couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing. Angel looked over at him with another smirk. "What you think you could do better? You guys don't belong here. You wouldn't last two minutes out here."

"Oh yeah?" Champ said, he didn't know why but he just knew he could do this no problem. "Just watch me."

Angel rolled her eye as Champ ran towards the storage box. He did a front flip on top of the box, then a spin jump over the sand bags and onto the trash can, tipping it over effortlessly. When he landed on the ground he grinned at Scamp and Angel who's mouths were wide open with shock.

"Told ya!" Champ said with a prideful stare. "Guh!"

The piercing pain in his head was back.

"Atticus you almost had it!" Zane called out.

Atticus and Zane were in the Academy gym trying to run up a wall. Zane had already made it to the top.

"It's so hard!" Atticus complained.

"Try imagining your running on the floor and not the wall." Zane advised.

Atticus nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them he dashed forward as fast as he could. He stuck his right foot out towards the wall, planted his feet on it and kept running. He never lost speed the whole way up and eventually made it to the top. Zane was grinning.

"I told you!" He exclaimed. "You had it in you the whole time!"

"Champ!" Scamp snapped Champ out of his flashes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Champ said. "Just allergies again."

"Ok as long as you're alright." Scamp said, looking doubtful. "Hey where's Angel?"

They turned their heads to see Angel running towards the alley fence. She jumped on a wood plank, over the fence, and out of sight. Scamp ran after her. He tried to mimic her and jumped on the plank. It flew up and hit him causing him to fall back down. When he recovered he barely jumped through the gap in the fence.

"C'mon Champ!" Scamp called out from the other side.

Champ stood up and ran towards the fence. Just as he was about to jump he heard a voice behind him.

"On an adventure are we?" A voice said behind him.

Champ turned and gasped. Standing before him was a man about six feet tall with white hair and a tan complexion. His piercing purple eyes gave Champ and uneasy feeling; almost like he was being looked right through. His fur bristled in slight fear.

Then there was another flash.

"Shimada!" Atticus shouted. "I'm going to beat you!"

"You're delusional!" Shimada shouted.

When Champ snapped out of it he looked at the tall man again.

"Shimada?" Champ asked.

"Oh how you've fallen Atticus." Shimada said with an evil grin. "At least now it'll be easier to kill you!"

"What?" Champ flinched. "What do you mean kill me? You know Atticus?"

Shimada raised his left hand in the air. The clouds above him whipped and spiraled around. Then he slammed his left hand on the ground. The ground under his hand crumbled and a giant creature came out of it. It appeared to be a big black dog with red eyes.

"Good luck fallen hero!" Shimada cackled before vanishing.

The black dog barked and charged at Atticus. He side stepped before the beast had a chance to maul him.

'What do I do?' Atticus thought. 'What is this thing? Who am I really?'

**A/N: Shimada is back everyone and it seems he's completely healed from his bout with Atticus. Will Atticus be able to beat him in his current canine form or will he die trying? But I'm getting ahead of myself. Will he even be able to take down that hellhound? Find out next time. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it then fav/follow it. Check out what KodiWolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote! They are pretty awesome writers! If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Atticus out!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Junkyard Dogs

Chapter 19: The Junkyard Dogs

**A/N: Ok last we left off Champ/Atticus was left in a tough spot. With Shimada back the game has changed and Atticus's quest to unlock his heart has become more dire. But first he needs to figure out how to defeat the hell hound.**

'What am I going to do?' Champ thought. 'He's too strong to fight head on.'

Champ kept dodging the hell hound's attacks. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up. Sooner or later he was going to tire out. He started to breathe heavy even though it'd only been about ten minutes. He could feel his blood coursing through his veins like molten lava. Was this what it was like to he terrified?

"Shit!" Champ cried out as he tripped and the hell hound slammed into him, causing him to hit the left wall of the alley.

'Dammit where's Scamp?' He thought as he painfully rise to his feet. He stumbled a bit and realized his back left leg might be broken. 'Did he run off without me? Was he that Eager that he didn't wait for me?'

The older brother in question was too busy chasing after Angel. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He could still see her in front of him but after several alley turns she vanished. Scamp looked around trying to sniff her out. He caught her scent again and instantly took off. He hadn't noticed he was one little brother short just yet.

After a while he came across a junkyard and boy did it smell. It smelled worse than Scamp and that was saying something. Scamp merely shrugged it off and saw a pipe he could go through to get to the junkyard. He dashed through It and saw all the dogs were howling. He got into the mix and howled with them. He howled until he realized they'd stopped. He opened his eyes to see all eyes were on him.

The Doberman from earlier had a huge smirk on his face. It was obvious he was there leader.

"Looks like we got a new recruit." The Irish Wolfhound named Sparky said.

The Slender Afghan Hound with red fur and dark brown ears sniffed Scamp.

"Hey watch it!" Scamp complained to her.

"Oh he stole my heart." She said "I got a bad case of puppy love.

Scamp had a weirded out look on his face. No one could blame him the hound was kind of creepy.

"Whoa, whoa hey, hey, hey Ruby." Buster said. "I'm the top dog around here and no one joins the junkyard dogs around here unless I say so. So what's your name sport?"

"Scamp." Scamp said nervously.

"So Scamparoo you saw us having fun and thought you'd join us?" Buster asked.

"Yeah sure." Scamp said plainly

"Hey I hate to break the news to you champ but not many house dogs join the gang." Buster sneered.

"Hey I'm not a house dog!" Scamp said, affronted.

"Oh yeah then what's dis badge of respectabilities hanging around your neck?" Buster said jokingly spinning around Scamp's collar.

"No way!" Scamp barked. "I want to be wild and free like you guys!"

"I dunno know kid." Buster responded. "Your average house dog ain't got what it takes."

"Tell him what it takes Buster!" Mooch the sheepdog called out with glee. "Tell him what it takes!"

"Quiet Mooch!" Buster snarled. "So you really think you got what it takes ta be a junkyard dog?"

"Oh he's got what it takes Buster." Angel said sarcastically. " I saw all his moves back in that alley."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Scamp said excitedly. "Watch this slick move!"

Scamp ran over to the pile of junk and jumped from Perch to perch. He jumped on an old mattress but got his tail stuck on a loose spring. He flipped over and fell on his but causing him to bounce on the ground a few times before face planting. Everyone laughed.

"Talented as you are." Buster chuckled to himself. "It ain't dat easy."

Buster picked up a trash can lid and rolled it to Angel. She balanced herself on it and ran along it with grace.

"Every day is like a test for survival." She said.

"A test!" Buster exclaimed. "Baby I always get my best ideas when you're around! Dat's why you're my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!" Angel said angrily.

"Okay Scampers." Buster said in a sly tone. "We'll give you a shot. First we have ta give you da test of courage! In Reggie's alley!"

"Oh boy!" Scamp cried out. "Champ can you believe-"

Scamp looked around. 'Where's Champ?' He thought. 'Hasn't he caught up yet? Oh well he'll be fine I'm sure he'll find me.'

Quite the contrary in fact. Champ was still trying his best to hold his own with a broken leg. It was bleeding pretty bad and he couldn't stand anymore. The hellhound got closer and closer to him.

'I guess this is it.' He thought.

"Atticus don't give up!" Champ heard a voice in his head. "Keep Fighting!"

"But Zane there's no way I can win." Champ didn't know what he was saying, his mind was on autopilot. "He's so much stronger than me!"

"That never stopped you before!" Zane protested. "Didn't you promise you would bring me back?"

"I did." Champ said standing up. The bleeding stopped and his leg started to mend itself. He growled as he felt his anger rise. "And I never go back on my word!"

His fur ruffled and turned a deep shade of violet. His eyes turned crimson and he started to grow until he was roughly the size of his father Tramp. His foot pads were surrounded by black flames that scorched the Earth beneath him with every step. He bared his now gigantic fangs at the hell hound.

The hell hound charged at Champ and attempted to rip his throat out. The hell hound barely missed causing its own neck to be wide open for attack. In one swift movement Champ bit down on the creature's neck so hard it's neck snapped. The hellhound fell over and turned to dust.

"Hehehe yes..." Champ cackled. "I want more..."

"No Atticus!" Zane's voice echoed. "Remember what happened last time you lost control?"

Champ's eyes snapped back to green. His whole body shifted back to normal and he was the size of a ten month old pup again. He was breathing very heavy. After looking around the destroyed alley he was puzzled.

"What happened here?" Champ said out loud. "Last thing I remember Scamp told me to hurry up. Man he didn't leave me behind did he? How will I find him?"

"C'mon Scampy!" A gruff voice said from outside the alley. "Reggie's alley is this way!"

"Coming Buster!" The familiar voice of Scamp said.

"Well that was easy enough." Champ laughed to himself as he left the alley.

**A/N: Holy crap I can't believe the next chapter is going to be twenty! It feels like it was only yesterday that I dreamed up Atticus Parker. I thought him up two years ago after I lost someone close to me. It was only a few months ago I finished making the first chapter. Thank you all so much for the support! I love you guys! If you liked it review it! If you absolutely hate it review it! If you loved it follow/fav it! Check out what KodiWolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote! They are pretty awesome writers! If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Oh and before I go I plan to make chapter 20 very long so it might take me a while longer to update. Ok Atticus out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Change

Chapter 20: Change

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter twenty has hit store shelves and will be free for an unlimited time only. I would love to thank everyone for getting me this far! Especially my friend Kodiwolf321 who convinced me to come out of my shell and inspired me with his fantastic works! Enjoy everybody!**

"Hey Scamp wait up!" Champ called out to Scamp who was with the group of Junkyard dogs.

Scamp turned around and barked happily. He tackled his younger brother, accidentally revealing how worried he actually was. When he pulled away Buster walked up to them.

"Who is dis?" Buster asked. "Friend o' yours?"

"This is my brother Champ!" Scamp answered happily. "Where have you been? You've been gone an hour!"

"Me?" Champ said. "You're the one who ditched me! I was only gone for five minutes tops!"

"Then why is the sun up?" Scamp asked glancing at the rising sun.

Champ looked up to see he was right. But it was night only five minutes ago! Did he black out again?

'The flashes are becoming longer!' He thought in frustration. 'I need answers and I need them now.'

"You're Buster right?" Champ asked.

"Da one an' only!" Buster said proudly. "Whatcha want squirt?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Zane or Atticus?" Champ asked eagerly.

Buster's eyes shifted as if wondering how to answer that. Champ noticed and knew he was about to get his answer. He was finally going to know what these visions were about.

Meanwhile Buster was intrigued that this little pup knew about those two. They ran with the Tramp a few months before he fell in love and betrayed the junkyard dogs. He wasn't going to give up that information easily. He didn't trust the pup just yet.

"Sorry kid it's classified!" Busts answered. "Junkyard dog information only!"

"Awww what?!" Champ exclaimed, his hopes getting dashed. "I need to know! What's it going to take? I'll do anything!

"Even join da junkyard dogs with your brother?" Buster said with a semi-devious grin.

Champ was taken aback. There was no way. So this was Buster's angle. Champ wanted information so Buster was going to forcibly add him to the ranks. Champ's face twisted into a snarl. He hadn't felt this angry since...

*flashback*

Atticus Parker parentage:

This Is Guardian Angel first class information. To access this info you need to be the highest ranking Angel in Heaven to get this information.

Atticus's Heart sank...

'I have to do this. I have to join the G.A.A. I know now. It isn't fair. Dammit it isn't fair!' Atticus thought wanting to scream.

*end flashback*

Champ blinked a little as another flash came and went. He became angrier. He knew he had only one option.

"Fine I'll join..." He said begrudgingly.

"Ohhh feisty!" Buster laughed at the pup's anger. "But before ya join ya hafta do the same test lil Scamparoo is doing."

"And what's that?" Champ asked.

"Ya hafta help Scamp go into Reggie's alley and retrieve somethin." Buster replied. "Do this and you's can both join da junkyard dogs."

"Ok deal!" Champ growled. "You better be telling the truth."

"Scout's honor little Champ!" Buster mocked.

The group of dogs continued walking to their destination. Angel was looking at Champ and Scamp with worry. She didn't think the two had what it takes to be junkyard dogs. They were too kind to he what she and the other dogs were. Even if they did have what it takes, it would kill her to see their kindness be replaced by ruthlessness.

The alley wasn't too far now. Champ felt his stomach tighten when he saw it in the distance. For some reason it made all his senses go haywire. He could feel something dark squirming in his insides. They were right at the fence now. Champ thought his chest would explode.

"Ok lil tikes we're here!" Buster announced. "Now you see that dog in there?"

Champ looked through the fence with his brother. He almost yelped when he saw a huge dog sleeping in a wooden crate. Even though it was his first time seeing Reggie he felt like he knew him from somewhere. But where?

"All you have ta do is take dat can dere and bring it back to me." Buster explained. "Do dat and you'll be junkyard dogs."

Champ and Scamp nodded as they squeezed through the gap in the fence. All was quiet as they slowly walked over to the sleeping dog. Scamp stepped on a twig which caused them to tense up and stare at the dog for any signs of waking. They sighed with relief when they saw it hadn't stirred. They were so close to Reggie every breathe he took blew their fur back.

They saw the can. Champ looked at Scamp and nodded. Scamp crept forward slowly towards the can. He grabbed it in his teeth and pulled back slowly. They were so preoccupied with Reggie that they failed to notice the trash can right behind them.

They bumped into it causing it to fall with a crash. A chill went down their spine as they slowly looked at Reggie. The dog had stirred from his slumber. His giant baseball sized eyes shot open. He turned his head to look at the source of the noise to see two pups frozen in fear. His pupils contracted when he saw they had his can.

"GRRRROWWWWRRR!" He roared in fury charging, forward.

Champ yelped and dodged to the right while Scamp went left. Reggie went after Scamp who was running as fast as he could to the exit. He wasn't going to make it though. Champ growled charging forward then jumped on Reggie. He bit his back leg with his small but sharp teeth causing the bigger dog to roar in pain.

Reggie swung around attempting to get Champ to let go. Champ held on the best he could but was thrown into the opposite wall. He got up in a daze. When he finally got a hold of himself Scamp was hanging on to a clothes line but was slipping. Seeing that Scamp had no chance fear took over Champ.

His foot pads flamed up again and he got bigger. He charged Reggie with all his might. The giant dog yelped as he was slammed into the opposite wall. Champ felt himself change back.

"What the hell was that?" Champ asked himself. "Did I just-"

"Champ how did you do that?" Scamp asked with glee. "That was so cool! Let's go tell Buster!"

Scamp ran around the corner without another word. Champ looked back at Reggie who was clearly knocked out. He probably wouldn't wake up for a good couple hours.

'This is getting weirder and weirder.' Champ thought. 'Why am I able to do these things? What are these memory flashes about? I keep getting more questions than answers.'

Champ went to leave but felt something holding him back. He looked at his feet. He gasped with shock to see that he was being dragged into a dark portal I the ground. He struggled at it but that only seemed to make him sink faster.

"I want to show you something." Champ heard a familiar voice turning his head.

It was Shimada. He had a sly look on his face which showed that he was up to know good.

"Sorry for trying to kill you." He chuckled. "I now realize I need you in your true form to get what I want."

"What do you mean?" Champ asked as his head was barely visible now. "What true form who are you?"

"All in good time." Shimada said simply. "Sweet dreams."

Champ couldn't see a thing. He still felt like he was being pulled down but he had no way of knowing in the pitch black. He could breath just fine but he still felt like he was suffocating.

"Atticus! Atticus!" Champ heard a voice. "You go to wake up!"

Champ opened his eyes to find himself standing in the train yard. It looked different somehow. The trains looked newer and had less rust. He knew this because his dad had taken him to the train yard once. Speaking of which Tramp ran by Champ in a hurry.

"Dad?" Champ tilted his head. "Dad wait up!"

Champ stepped forward and held out a hand. A hand?

"Huh?" Champ looked at himself to see that he was human. "What's happened to me?"

He saw a puddle of water so he walked to it. When he looked into it he saw a teenage boy with raven blue hair and green eyes looking back at him. He had a white button down shirt with black pants on. This was the boy from his dreams! It had to be! Champ couldn't forget the face he'd been seeing over and over for months. He didn't have time to think about this as he felt eyes on him.

He turned to see a cloaked figure staring at him. It turned and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Champ ran after the figure.

Champ was surprised to see how fast he could run in this human form. He caught up to the figure pretty quick as it ran up the stairs.

"Hey stop!" Champ shouted as he grabbed the figure's hand. "What's going on here?"

The figure turned its head. The cloak slowly melted away to reveal a tall kid with brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a sad expression.

"Who?" Champ felt like he knew this person.

"Hi Atticus." The kid said.

Champ felt a tear slide down his cheek. His heart ached but he didn't know why. Before he could ask the kid ran off turning a corner. Champ ran around that corner to find no one there besides a little kid who was sitting on the ground crying.

Champ felt a sense of longing as he watched the kid. He wanted to say something but somehow knew there was nothing to be said.

Champ turned to see a schnauzer mix that looked a lot like his dad walk up to the child. It nuzzled his face calming him down.

"What's your name little one?" The dog asked.

"A...a...Atticus." The boy answered timidly.

"What a beautiful name mine's Laura." The dog said making it apparent she's female. "Why are you crying Atticus?"

"B...bbb...Because my mom and dad have been gone two weeks and haven't come back." He said sadly as more tears came to his eyes.

"Hey don't cry Atti. You want to know a secret?" Laura asked.

"What?" The boy said momentarily distracted.

"If you just look into your heart you'll find them." Laura replied. "Because your heart holds the precious memories of what ties us all together. They're what brings people together even when they're apart."

Champ had heard those words before. He must have otherwise they wouldn't seem so familiar.

"Atticus wake up!" A muffled voice called out. "Stop what you're doing! Atticus!"

The alleyway melted away. Suddenly Champ was standing on a familiar sidewalk. He looked around and realized his home was near here. He saw Lady and Tramp walking together. His parents looked a lot younger than he remembered but he didn't care. Stranger things were happening now.

"Mom!" Champ called out. "Dad!"

They turned around smiling. As Champ ran toward them they started to change. When he got to them they weren't them any more. Instead standing in front of him were two adult humans. One male one female.

The woman had beautiful raven blue hair and red eyes. Her smile was a bit devious but still warm. She was slightly tan which matched her yellow sun dress. The man had Snow White hair that complimented his green eyes well. He wore a very sharp black suit.

"It's nice to see you again son." The man said.

"I've missed my baby so much." The woman added.

They both held out a hand. Champ felt himself walk closed to them with both his arms outstretched. Just as he was about to grasp their hands they changed back into Lady and Tramp. They turned away from Champ then continued walking.

'This is beyond freaky.' Champ thought.

He knew he couldn't let them get away. He ran forward to catch up. He tried to anyway. His feet felt like lead suddenly. It felt like running in slow motion while everything else moved normally. Champ was determined though. He kept running forward even after he couldn't see his parents anymore.

"Atticus stop!" The muffled voice cried out. "You're doing exactly what he wants! Don't chase the dreams! They'll lead you nowhere! Atticus!"

There was a big flash as Champ felt himself being yanked backwards by and unknown force. He was sent spinning as memories and flashes went through his mind. He could hardly process the images being shot into his head. When it was all over his eyes snapped open.

He stood up, looking around. He was back in Reggie's alley. Reggie wasn't there though. The sun was setting.

'How long was I out?' Champ thought. 'Was all that stuff in my head?'

Champ looked at his paws.

"I'm me again." He said to himself. "I need to find Scamp."

**Champ ran off out of the alleyway unaware that eyes were on him. Shimada was very pleased with himself as the pup ran off.**

"So that's how it is..." He chuckled to himself. "His memories are the key to it all. But I can't extract them in his current state."

He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke without a trace.

Tramp couldn't believe it. He'd lost not one but two of his children in one night. He felt like a failure as a father. As he laid down in the living room he imagined his pups were still playing in front of him.

'I should've just told Champ the truth.' He thought. 'Then maybe at least one of them would've had a level head. Now they're both out there doing who knows what.'

"Tramp are you coming?" Jim Dear asked. "Don't you want to find your pups?"

Tramp barked, getting up. He followed Jim out the door. They searched everywhere on snob hill but couldn't find anything. Tramp had to conclude that his boys were in the lower parts of Sunnyvale.

'I hope they're alright.' Tramp thought.

He was so worried he almost wanted to leave Jim to find them. However tempting it was he knew he wasn't as agile as he used to be. He was older.

"All I can do is believe in them." Tramp sighed. "My part in this ended a while ago."

"Come on Tramp it's time for the family picnic!" Jim called out. "We'll search for them afterwards."

Tramp put his head down and obeyed. He didn't want to have the picnic without his children but he didn't have much choice. Little did he know his boys would be a lot closer than he thought.

**A/N: I'm back and better than ever people! I've missed doing this so much! A Fallen Angel is my bread and butter! Now that I'm back again I'll be updating weekly again so don't you guys worry one bit! I hope this longer chapter shed some light on Atticus' history. I'm so glad I was able to finish the conversation he had with Laura and show case his parents. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hated it review it anyway! If you loved it fav/follow! Peace out guys! Atticus Returns!**


	21. Chapter 21: A World Worth Protecting

Chapter 21: A World Worth Protecting

**A/N: Ok here we go! A lot happened last chapter that I'm not going to recap. I'm sure you read it if you've gotten this far. Anyway our hero Champ is feeling very confused but must find his brother. Buster still needs to give him answers.**

"Ok if I remember Scamp's scent right he should be this way." Champ said to himself. "Or maybe this way? Dammit I don't have a clue. Wait a minute! Maybe he went home! I gotta find him!"

So Champ ran to snob hill, little did he know that his hunch was right. Angel and Scamp had accidentally wandered into snob hill after an incident with a train.

He caught their scent fairly easily. It didn't take long after that for him to spot them. They were walking together, looking very lovey dovey. It made Champ giggle to himself as he watched. He was about to let them continue when another scent was caught in his muzzle.

Tramp. Knowing they couldn't go back yet, Champ ran and tackled Scamp into a nearby bush. Angel growled jumping in with them to find out who did it.

"Champ?" Angel tilted her head. "What are you doing?"

"Hush!" Champ hissed as he held Scamp's mouth shut. "Our mom and dad are coming."

Just then they heard the voices of two adult dogs near the bush. They seemed worried.

"I'm sure you'll find them Tramp." Lady reassured. "They just need time to figure things out."

"I know Pidge but I'm so worried." Tramp looked at the ground. "They're only pups. What if they get hurt out there and we can't get to them?"

"Oh Tramp." Lady sighed. "What do we do?"

"Hope and pray that-" Tramp began, but a scent caught his nose. Could it be? He looked at the bush the pups were hiding in. He inched closer to it hoping he was right. He jumped back when a bird flew out of the bush.

"Come on Tramp we're going home!" Jim called out.

Tramp took one last look at the bush before turning away. Champ watched as his dad turned the corner. Angel suddenly jumped out of the bush. Champ knew what she was doing so he jumped after her with Scamp in tow.

"Angel come back!" Champ called her but she kept going towards the direction of the house. "You'll be seen!"

She wouldn't listen to reason. She only kept running. When she got to the house she ran to the window to see. Champ and Scamp looked at each other for a second before finally looking into the window too. What they saw made the two male pups' hearts sink.

There was the whole family sitting in the living room with lost looks on their faces. Tramp was holding Lady close while the triplet cocker spaniel pups whined together. Jim Dear and Darling were trying to calm their crying child down who was bawling like no tomorrow for the list pups.

Champ started to breath heavy. An image flashed through his mind of Atticus crying over a dying person. He shook it off.

Angel couldn't take it anymore. She flashed Scamp an angry look before hopping down and storming off. Scamp went after her.

"I can't believe you would do that to your own family!" She huffed. "Did you ever think about how they'd feel when you ran off?"

"You don't know what it was like Angel!" Scamp began.

"Oh it must have been so hard!" She scoffed. "Having someone care about you all the time. It must have been exhausting!"

"Angel I have to be a junkyard dog!" Scamp reasoned. "I want to be wild and free! I'd give anything to have what you have!"

"And I'd give anything to have what you have!" Angel snapped, looking away towards Champ. "Why are you even here Champ? Is it just so you can get information out of Buster? If so why be so selfish and willing to risk it all just to satisfy your curiousity?"

Anger surged through Champ. Is that what she thought this was about? Satisfying curiosity?

"How dare you?!" Champ barked. "I'm not in this just to for the answers! I'm trying to find out who I am and why my dad is hiding things from me! I have the right to know what my dreams mean and what I was before! So don't act like it's so hard being a stray! There are worse things! Like questioning whether or not your very existence is a lie!"

Angel and Scamp looked at him in shock. They'd never heard someone say something like that before. Questioning if your existence is a lie? That was unheard of. Champ took a deep breath.

"Look I'm sorry." He looked at Angel with a lost look. "It's just been a rough couple of days. Regardless of why me and Scamp are here we need to become junkyard dogs to be happy."

"It doesn't sound very happy." Angel said finally but sighed. "Come Tenderfoot, Champ let's go."

Champ nodded, following his brother who was following Angel, back to the junkyard. They walked in silence since there wasn't much left to say. Champ thought about a lot during this moment of silence.

'Is it really worth giving up house life just for some answers?' He thought. 'What if they aren't the answers I seek? No... I can't think like that. I have to look to the future without all these what if's! Even if I don't get the answers I want, I'll still have some. I won't ever give up!'

"Champ?" Scamp nudged his younger brother. "Are to coming?"

Champ looked at his brother for a moment. He smiled and nodded. When they got to the junkyard it was pretty late, so everyone was asleep. Angel rested in an old mattress. Scamp was quick to snuggle up against her and fall asleep as well. Champ chose to sleep on the armchair next to them.

'You know.' He thought to himself. 'Even if this turns out to be a wild goose chase, I'm still glad I got to explore the world outside. The world may not be perfect but there are truly some beautiful things to keep in mind.'

(Flashback)

"Atticus?" Zane looked at his friend who was sitting next to him on a park bench. "Do you hate the world?"

Atticus looked at Zane with a confused expression.

"No, what makes you say that?" He asked.

"Ever since we went back to Sunnyvale you've been so angry all the time." Zane responded. "You were never this way in Heaven."

Atticus sighed, looking away. He thought for a moment then smiled.

"I don't hate the world." Atticus said finally. "I hate that memories I have of it. I hate that I never got to see its beauty before I died. I only ever saw that bad side of living on Earth. It angers me because I know that there were so many great experiences I could have had, but didn't because of my upbringing."

Zane looked at Atticus with a sad expression. It was one that came from a friend feeling bad for another.

"I love the world." Atticus smiled. "It has good people in it. People I want to protect."

"You really are a Guardian Angel aren't you?" Zane chuckled.

"I try to be." Atticus laughed with him"

(End Flashback)

"The world is worth protecting." Champ said to himself before sleep took him.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter was a bit of an emotional one for me simply because I wanted to convey how much Atticus really loves the world he's in. I think deep down that's how we all feel. Like the world is terrible but it's still one worth fighting for. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it fav/follow! Don't forget to check out Kodiwolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan's works. They are amazing! Atticus out!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Death Of Champ

Chapter 22: The Death of Champ

**A/N: Every dog has his day. It seems today Champ will have his. Witness the death, of a son, friend, and brother.**

When Champ woke up the next morning he was surprised by all the commotion. Buster was already up and prancing around the junkyard like a little pup.

'Why does he do that?' Champ thought. 'Does just like to show off that he owns the place?'

"Morning Champ." He heard his older brother's voice. "Did you sleep good at all?"

Scamp was looking chipper as usual as if nothing had happened last night. That was slightly annoying all things considered. Champ got up and stretched. It was so weird. Today he had a sense of impending loss. As if a reckoning was upon him.

'That's kind if strange.' Champ thought. 'Then again I've never felt that way before.'

"Ok runts it's time for your final test!" Buster announced. "Off ta the festival everyone! Today we raid the picnic grounds!"

That sounded like a terrible idea. Champ was uncertain. Buster noticed.

"If ya wanna get your answers you'll do as I say." Buster whispered in his ear.

Buster left the junkyard with his entire group in tow. The walk there wasn't very long and Scamp was going nuts to prove himself. The festival was very crowded with so many carnival games and food being sold. It was a thieve's paradise. As they walked forward the whole world stopped. All the junkyard dogs looked like they were in freeze frame, as did all the people at the festival.

The children that were laughing and playing stopped all together. Time was standing still for all. All except Champ.

"What the hell?" He said to himself. "The world stopped?"

"It's time." A voice said behind him. "For Atticus Parker to spread his wings again. You're heart must be unlocked now. Champ must die."

Champ turned to see Shimada right in front of him. Before Champ could say anything he was grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall. In his daze he saw Shimada take out a staff of some kind.

"Staff of dreams." He said aloud. "Sever the locks that bind your master's heart! Free him so I can take your power!"

The staff glowed and a light emitted from the staff. It surged as it went into Champ's small chest. He felt a release as if something had unlocked itself. He screamed as memories flooded into his head at once. Memories of his old life. Champ remembered who he was now, but something was still missing. Before he could figure out what it was he blacked out.

(Dream)

"I remember now." Champ said out loud in the darkness. "All my dreams. All those flashes. They're my memories. Memories if when I was an Angel. My name isn't Champ, It's Atticus Parker! This whole time when I've asked who Atticus was, I've been asking about me!"

Atticus thought for a moment as more memories rushed into his head. The ones that stood out the most were of him and Zane. At first they were happy. He remembered the good times they had in Heaven. It couldn't last though, his mind instantly turned to the moment when he lost his friend and the promise he made as Zane faded from his arms.

"That's right!" Atticus said. "I still have to find my best friend at all costs! I promised I'd find him again! I gotta wake up!"

(End Dream)

"You should thank me Atticus." Shimada said. "I've given you your life back. You can repay me by giving me full control of the Staff Of Dreams."

Atticus opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the ground. He looked at his hands and realized he was human again. He had black pants with a tucked in button down shirt and a vest on. The boots he'd worn when he died were tied neatly on his feet. He looked up at Shimada with a mixture of gratitude and hatred. Odd combination.

"What do you mean full control?" He asked the evil Angel. "Shouldn't you already be able to use it? You did take it from me after all, then killed my friend."

"Unfortunately no." Shimada responded. "It chose you that day you stole it from Heaven! It responded to your dreams. It'll only work if I have your dreams, which you'll be giving to me n-"

Atticus didn't let him finish. He stabbed Shimada clear in the heart without warning. The Kusanagi dripped with blood on its silver blade. Shimada stared in shock for a moment before laughing. As he did so, his image faded. The world started to move like normal again.

"You may have set me back a few hours with that little stunt, but I'll have your dreams yet!" Shimada's voice echoed in Atticus' ear.

'Dammit he got away again!' Atticus thought, as he looked around. 'I have to find Tramp! He has a lot to answer for! Why didn't he tell me who I was? I could've turned back to normal sooner if he'd been honest with me! How will Scamp take this?'

As angry as he was Atticus also felt very happy. He was himself once again! Now he was free to go find his best friend again. Well at least after he wrapped things up with Shimada.

'But first off where's Tramp?' He thought.

"Come along Tramp you don't want to miss the picnic." Jim Dear called out.

Atticus turned his head to see Jim Dear and his family walking to the open field where everyone was celebrating. That was convenient.

"Ok here goes." Atticus said aloud.

As the the half Demon half Angel walked towards the festival he couldn't help but smile. Atticus Parker was back.

**A/N: Hello everyone! As of now the Champ Saga has ended. Well kind of. The family may not he happy to be one pup short, but that's life. Tramp has much to answer for and it won't be pretty. Anyways if you like it review it and if you hate it review it! If you love it fav/follow. Check out what Kodiwolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote. They are pretty epic writers especially KodiWolf. Atticus out!**


	23. Chapter 23: Explaining To Do

Chapter 23: Explaining To Do

As Atticus walked towards the family picnic he had no idea what to say. What can be said? He couldn't very well just walk up to them and say "Hey I'm one of your pups turned human, pleased to meet you!" Yeah that wasn't going to fly. He had to calculate this. Otherwise it was all going to go in the toilet.

As he walked towards the family in the distance his legs felt like led. It was scary that it had to come to this. Not scary as in fear but scary as in nerves, if that makes sense. You weren't scared of anything in particular just the situation. You don't know how it'll go or what will happen.

'The fear of the unknown.' Atticus thought. 'You think dying would fix that. But it doesn't.'

He was halfway there now. What would he say? What would he do? What could he do? His heart was beating out of its chest. This was the moment right now. All he had to do was-

His eyes locked with Jim Dear's wife, Darling. She went pale when she saw him, like she was looking at a ghost. She wasn't very far off. Atticus was still a good distance away but Darling got up and started to walk towards him slowly.

'Do I know her from somewhere?' He thought. 'She seems very familiar.'

Without thinking he walked towards her too. As the two closed the distance between each other Jim Dear and the dogs looked up with confused expressions. Tramp however, took one look at Atticus and darted straight for him without warning. Darling was faster though. She grabbed his hand.

"Is it you?" She asked hesitantly.

'How does she know me?' Atticus thought before saying. "What're you talking about?"

"Even your voice is the same." Darling barely said. "Atticus how are you alive?"

Atticus stiffened. Tramp was yammering to him but he wasn't paying attention. How did this woman know his name and who he was. It's been twenty years since he's been there.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked. He felt like he knew the answer but he needed to hear it first.

"It's me Dolores." She was on the verge of tears. "You saved me from that bullet remember?"

Atticus lost his breathe. Of course! By now she would be a mom. But Darling? She was Darling? He'd never even thought about what could have happened to her after all this.

"How are you alive?" She cried. "How come you still look like you?"

Atticus thought for a moment. He couldn't just tell her about Angels.

"Let's just say I haven't been able to move on." He answered truthfully. After all these years of being dead he didn't feel at peace once. "I still have things to take care of here."

Darling got a firmer grip on his hand and pulled him towards the picnic, where Jim Dear was very confused. When he saw Atticus his eyebrows went up slightly. It was clear Darling had told him all about her savior.

"Jim." Darling said; her eye glistening. "This is him. The one who saved my life from Skyler's dad! He's back! I don't know how but he's back!"

Jim looked on with disbelief. He then looked at Atticus. When he saw the look in the Half Angel's eyes his own widened.

"How is this possible?" He said blinking multiple times as if to see if he was dreaming. "How can you be alive?"

"I can't explain this without causing trouble." Atticus answered. "Just know that I still have things to do and unfinished business."

"Atticus answer me!" Tramp bit him on the leg.

"Ow geez Tramp I was getting to you!" He complained. The bite didn't hurt much but it still sucked. "I need some answers from you first!"

"So the rumors were true?" Jim interrupted. "You could talk to animals?"

"Yes I can." Atticus said distractedly.

"Atticus how did you come back I thought you were dead!" Tramp was curious.

"That's a lie." Atticus shook his head. "When I was Champ you knew it was me but said nothing. Why would you do that?"

"Atticus I-" Tramp began but was interrupted by a sudden outburst. Scamp ran to them extremely fast, bumping into everyone, as he grabbed the turkey Jim had laid out for the picnic. As quick as he came, he was already running away leaving Atticus and the whole family very bewildered.

"Let's talk about this later!" Tramp barked. "We need to get Scamp back!"

"Fine but this isn't over!" Atticus said as they got up and ran after the small pup. "Jim, Darling, you guys wait here I'll be right back!"

As they ran Tramp could see Scamp disappear around a corner. Tramp gave Atticus a look to back off for the time being he nodded but followed Tramp a fair distance behind. Scamp was looking around with a victorious look on his face. He hadn't seen his father yet. Atticus felt several presences behind him so he left the alley to see Buster and his crew walking towards the alley with a smug look on his face.

When his eyes fell on Atticus he took a double take.

"What's up Buster?" Atticus said through gritted teeth. "Blackmail any pups recently?"

"I thought dat snotty little dark blue pup was you's." Buster sneered. "I didn't think it was possible but den again you's were always a strange one. With all your Angel and Demons shit."

"Fuck you Buster!" Atticus snapped. "If I didn't have Tramp to worry about I'd kick your ass! I just got my life back no thanks to you! When did you turn into such a prick?!"

"When da Tramp decided he wanted ta be a house dog and ditch me for a Lady!" Buster spat. "Dat was your fault! If he hadn't met you's he wouldn't have gone soft!"

"So it's my fault he became a better person and fell in love?" Atticus scoffed. "Good on me I guess."

"Step aside before I make ya!" Buster growled.

"Come get some." Atticus smirked as he summoned Kusanagi.

Buster backed up a bit before a devious glint appeared in his eye.

"Ya think you're so tough with dat sword!" Buster mocked. "Why not fight me like a man?"

Atticus laughed. He stabbed Kusangi into the ground while taking up a fighting stance. Buster couldn't believe his luck. He was going to take teach this boy a lesson. He charged forward with all his might. As he jumped into the air Atticus moved forward with lightning quick speed. He grabbed Buster mid flight, then flipped him to the ground causing him to roll into a brick wall. He whimpered as he his muzzle hit against it and started bleeding lightly.

"Get out of my sight." Atticus huffed as Buster picked himself up.

CRASH!

A huge bang could be heard in the distance. The shockwave almost knocked Atticus off his feet. He got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew already knew what had happened.

'You've got a demon to take care of boy.' He heard Shimada's voice echo. 'I say this one is a doozey.'

Shimada's laughter rang in his ears as he saw the biggest Demon he'd ever laid eye on rise above the buildings near the park where Jim Dear and Darling still were. It was easily the size of a small skyscraper. Atticus' breath was gone. The demon was all black with very long red horns. It was half covered in a cloud of red smoke.

"Atticus what is that thing?!" Tramp's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"It's a very big Demon." Was all he could say. "Ok time to kill."

Atticus walked forward knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. His heart was pumping a mile a minute. This could be it. The day he died again. The day he failed everyone he loved.

'No...I can't lose!' He thought. 'I won't!'

Just as he was going to break into a run he was grabbed by the leg. He turned to see Tramp and Scamp with looks of worry on their face.

"Atticus don't go!" Tramp begged. "You could die! I just got you back son!"

The word son sent a jolt through Atticus. That's right. For a short while Tramp was his father. No... he still was.

"I have to go dad." He answered. "I have family to protect." He looked at Scamp then rubbed the pup's small head. "And a brother who needs me to fight for him."

Without another word he ran full speed up a building. When he got to the roof he ran along it, jumping from building to building with unmatched speed. As he did he thought about the new family he had. They may not be his real family but they were the closest thing he had.

They gave him their strength now it was time to return the favor. The demon saw him coming as it aimed a punch at him. Atticus jumped up as it barely missed him. He summoned Kusanagi as he landed on the Demon's very large arm. Without hesitation he ran up the arm like stairs to the creature's face.

'If I slice it's throat, maybe that'll kill it.' He thought. 'If not I'll have to stab it's heart somehow. I can do this. I can do this.'

The neck was close to him. He jumped with his sword drawn ready to strike. Almost there. The blade hit the big hulking neck, but instead of cutting it like warm butter it simply bounced off. Atticus staggered back mid-air Suddenly he saw a giant hand fly towards him.

'No.' Was all he could think before impact.

WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAMMMM!

Atticus had never felt more physical pain in his life. He felt his ribs break as he flew several meters through the air. As he fell he hit a tile roof, causing him to roll several times before scraping his chest on the roof. Battered and beaten after one blow he laid there with blood trickling down his head.

His left leg was broken but he hardly noticed as he was barely conscious. His grip on his sword failed him as it slid off the roof.

'I failed.' Was his last thought before closing his eyes. 'Im so sorry everyone.'

"STRENGTH" by Abingdon Boys School plays.

**A/N: Bet you guys weren't expecting that were you! Atticus tried his best but ultimately it wasn't enough. He was outnumbered and outclassed by the biggest Demon to date, but is it over? Find out next Chapter! If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it to pieces then fav/follow now! Please check out Kodiwolf321's fanfiction! He rocks the Balto genre! Atticus out! **


	24. Chapter 24: Darkness or Light?

Chapter 24: Darkness or Light?

(Before you start reading "In My World by Rookiez is Punk'd" plays)

"You're not giving up that easily are you?" Zane's voice scolded in Atticus' mind. "You have a job to do you can't back down now! Everyone is counting on you including me!"

"I don't know Zane." Atticus said. "That Demon is too powerful."

"You're just going to let it destroy SunnyVale?!" Zane shouted. "That's your home! Fight for it you idiot fight for what you care about most! Be the hero you were always meant to be!"

Atticus said nothing. He just wanted to hear the sound of his best friend's voice. A friend he knew so well that it was odd they weren't related. As Atticus watched his friend yell at him soundlessly. He took comfort in the fact that maybe if he died again, he'd go where ever Zane was.

"Listen to me dammit!" Zane shouted again. "Be a hero! A hero I never got to be."

"That's not true." Atticus spoke up. "You were a hero. It takes a hero to stand by your friend even though you might die. You were courageous and strong that day you died so don't say anything like that again! I'm no hero Zane you are!"

"Atticus..." Zane smiled. "That's what makes you such a great person. You won't accept what's good for you until others have their share. Your selfless."

Atticus looked at his best friend. He knew he was dreaming but this was what he needed to hear.

"I may not be a hero." He continued. "But I'll still fight to protect those who need me!"

Atticus opened his eyes and got up. He wiped the blood off his face as he shakily tried to stay on his two feet. His leg was still broken.

'How am I going to...' He thought before feeling his leg warm up.

Upon pulling up his pant leg he saw the bone go back into his leg. Fresh skin instantly went over it as he felt the bone slide back into place. After another few seconds Atticus could stand in it just fine.

"Is this what God meant when he said I had an undying body?" Atticus asked himself. "I didn't think that would mean I would heal faster too."

He looked around at his surroundings. His stomach dropped. Sunnyvale was in ruins. Buildings were destroyed, fires had broken out. How long was he passed out for? Anger seeped into his veins as he saw the giant Demon from the distance. It was smashing buildings indiscriminately.

On instinct he summoned both Kusanagis in his hands then dashed forward. He wasn't going to lose this time. He couldn't lose. Too many lives were at stake. Lives have already been lost because of his temporary surrender. He was going to make up for that.

The sword in his left hand felt warmer. He looked at its white handle which clashed well with the black blade it was attached to. This was the sword he gained when Zane fell.

'Even though he's gone I still feel him in my heart.' Atticus thought. 'I won't fail! I promised I'd bring him back at all costs!'

A new fire burned in his chest as he ran forward towards the enemy. He was faster than he'd ever been before. The determination was the main cause. The Demon sensed him right before impact. In one swift motion Atticus sliced through one of his ankles. Black blood went everywhere as the Demon took a knee.

Atticus used this opportunity to run up its back while driving the blade up its spine. It howled in agony as it fell backwards. Atticus jumped high into the air as the Demon landed square on its back. He spun mid air like a jet turbine as he came down on its weak spot, the heart.

The beast screeched as both Kusanagis pierced the heart. Black blood spurted from its mouth as it turned to ash. Atticus jumped off but landed on his knees. He may be able to regenerate but he was still exhausted. Those three moves took everything he had.

'I did it.' He thought as he dropped his swords. 'I can't believe I did it.'

SCHLUCK!

A sword stabbed right through Atticus' chest. He looked down with his eyes wide. Not because he of the wound but what he was stabbed with. It was the glowing blue blade of a rapier. This wouldn't bother Atticus if there wasn't only one person who had one.

"It's good to see you." Zane whispered in his ear. "How've you been Atticus?"

The world froze in place. Was this for real? Was Zane really the one who just stabbed him? No way. Zane was dead. No...his body simply went somewhere else. To be reincarnated. But how did he grow this fast? How is he him?

"Zane you..." Atticus began, blood flowed endlessly where the sword still was.

"When I died that day Atticus." Zane said in a shrill voice. "My heart was trapped inside yours, giving you the power to dual wield. My body, however was unable to reincarnate, so it sat in the void with no heart. That is until Shimada found me and gave me a new one with the staff of dreams. Now I'm here to reclaim what's rightfully mine! Atticus! You! Will! Die!"

Zane kicked Atticus causing him to fly into a building.

'Damn you Shimada!' He cursed in his head. 'You planned all this didn't you? You had an ace in the hole and I fell for it! That's definitely Zane's body but that heart is pure evil! I have to kill my friend again?!'

As he tried to get up from the rubble Zane teleported in front of him and slammed him deeper into the ground. Atticus used this force to dig a hole far away from the Angel. He worked fast until he got to the surface again. When he got out he looked around. Too late though he was stabbed again then thrown into the air.

"You're not going to win Atticus!" Zane roared as he jumped towards him. "You're out of your league!"

Quite the opposite in fact. Atticus was far more powerful at this point. There was a problem though.

'I can't do this.' He thought in anguish. 'I can't kill my friend. Not again. What if it destroys him? What if he can't even come back after this?'

Zane sliced his chest in a barrage of cuts and stabs. At the end of the combo he punched Atticus square in the jaw causing him to fly into a building on Snob Hill. He didn't move as all the cuts healed instantly. Zane landed in front of the house and started walking forward, clearly not done with his assault. Atticus closed his eyes. He might as well tough it out.

"Atticus what are you doing?" An angry voice growled in his face. "Are you just going to let him kill you?!"

He opened his eyes to see Tramp standing before him with a pissed off look on his face. It was shocking to see such an angry look turned on him.

"I can't beat him Tramp." Atticus sighed. "He's to powerful. Run before he gets here."

"Don't give me that shit Atticus!" Tramp snarled. "I know you can beat him! I know you're holding back! You think I don't notice that's your friend trying to kill you? Real friends don't do that! Fight him!"

Atticus looked at the confident dog before him. He smiled at him before petting him on the head. Tramp relaxed as Atticus did this.

"I know that Tramp." He said solemnly. "But a real friend would try to help the other no matter the cost. I can't kill my best friend again Tramp."

Tramp sighed and nodded. He licked The half angel's hand before laying down next to him.

"I'll stay by your side then." Tramp smiled. "Until the very end if possible. You are my son after all."

"Well, well, well." Zane walked into the house. "Looks like the dumb dog is loyal to his master. What a waste of a good dog. Oh well I guess. He dies first-"

Atticus flew ran forward at those words, catching Zane off guard. There was no way he was killing Tramp! Never! He stabbed Zane in the heart, causing black blood to go everywhere. The new heart Shimada had given Zane shattered. Shock on Zane's face morphed into a warm smile.

"Good job Atticus." He coughed up more blood. "You've freed me of that evil heart Shimada gave me. Goodbye."

Tears streamed down Atticus' face as his friend started to die all over again. A dark portal opened behind him and started to pull him away. Zane slipped off the sword as he was sucked in.

"No!" Atticus grabbed his friend's arm, trying desperately to keep him from being taken. "Don't leave again!"

Zane was half way through. Atticus was holding on with one hand while the other stabbed His sword into the ground to make an anchor. He could feel himself getting dragged in.

"Let go of me Atticus." Zane pleaded. "You'll get sucked in too."

"I don't care!" Atticus screamed. "You're my best friend! I won't let go of you! Not again! I can't lose you again! Stay with me!"

"I'm always with you Atticus." Zane said as Atticus' grip weakened. "My heart that you keep inside of you will point the way to me again. Follow my heart and we'll meet again. I promise."

Atticus' grip finally broke as Zane's body disappeared into the shadows.

"I lost him again." He fell to his knees. "Dammit I lost him again!"

"That you did." Shimada appeared in front of Atticus. "Now you're weak enough to defeat!"

Shimada grabbed Atticus by the throat. He tried to fight back but was too exhausted to move much. Tramp was blocked by an invisible force.

"Now your dreams are mine!" Shimada shouted.

(STRENGTH by Abingdon Boys School plays)

**A/N: Two battles won, one lost. Too bad the one he lost was the most important. How will Atticus get out of this? Will his dreams be taken? Who can save him if they do? Find out on the next chapter! If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it to pieces then fav/follow now! Please check out Kodiwolf321's fanfiction! He rocks the Balto genre! Atticus out! **


	25. Chapter 25: The Realm Of Sleep

Chapter 25: The Realm Of Sleep

How had it come to this? How did things get so bad? Atticus thought this as his dreams were being taken. He had no strength left as Shimada choked him. The evil man held out his hand as if to reach for something. White wisps flowed out of Atticus which had so many voices. A lot of them had his friend's voice. Zane's voice. Shimada laughed.

"It seems he only lives on in your dreams!" He mocked. "What other dreams do you...what...what is this? What the hell is this!"

Dreams of Tramp started to flow out of him. The wisps started to glow golden. As I they went into Shimada he cried out in agony. His grip slackened making him drop Atticus. He used this opportunity to stab Shimada in the chest. He knew this wouldn't work on him but it had to he painful. As Kusanagi cut deeper, he felt his strength fade. He let go of the sword and fell forward onto the ground. Tramp ran over to him and put himself between The two warriors.

"Grrrrg I don't know what you did to your dreams freak but I will have them!" Shimada spat. "I already got half of them! You're too weak to move! You've lost! I'll be back as soon as I recover!"

With that he vanished. Atticus laid there feeling his consciousness fade. It ebbed away slowly.

'I feel like I'm dying again.' He thought. 'My body won't move.'

"Atticus say something!" Tramp begged.

Atticus looked at Tramp as his eyes closed. A smile appeared on his face before he passed out. A cloud of darkness surrounded him. Tramp's heart stopped.

"Atticus?" Tramp barely said. "Atticus what's happening?"

Atticus said nothing. He just laid there. Tramp couldn't hear his breathing. The half Angel looked like death.

"No way." Tramp started to whine. "No I was supposed to protect you! You were my son for a short time. No you still are! As a father I can't...dammit no!"

Tears went down the former street dog's muzzle as the world seemed to end. If Shimada wins it probably will.

"Oh my giving up already are we?" A voice behind Tramp said. "Guess old Jake has to help again."

A figure in a hood stood near Atticus. Tramp was nervous but somehow knew he was here to help.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jake but there's very little time to explain." The figure named Jake said. "If you want to save your friend you must go into his mind and awaken him. The negative energy released from having his dreams stolen has consumed him. He needs your help if he's ever going to wake up."

"Why me?" Tramp wondered.

"Because his most precious dreams lie with you." Jake smiled. "They're the basis of his hope. You're the father he always wanted but never got to have."

Hearing those words warmed the mutt's heart. He looked at the sleeping form shrouded in darkness before him. It felt like only yesterday the kid was saving him from a hellhound. Now it was his turn to return the favor. Not only because they were friends but because deep down he respected him.

"Whatever challenge he has thrown at him." Tramp shook his head. "He always manages to bounce back like it was nothing. Even as his friend fell before him he never gave up. He give strength to the weak even when a lot of the times he needs his own."

"A martyr." Jake said.

"Yes." Tramp nodded. "Ok send me in."

"Just like that huh?" Jake smiled. "I've seen so many tender hearts recently. Alright then, but you must know that if you go in there you won't be able to leave until he awakens. While you're in there you may see things that he's seen. Memories he keeps close to his heart. Are you sure you want to venture through them to find him?"

Tramp looked Jake straight in the eyes with burning determination. The master of hearts chuckled heartily. With a calm look he grabbed Tramp's head with his right hand then Atticus' with his left. Tramp felt a zap as his eyes drooped and he fell forward into darkness.

The feeling of falling was so immense that Tramp thought was going to hurl. Before he could however, his descent slowed down until he felt his feet land on something solid. He could see nothing but blackness which was very unnerving. He shook the feeling off and started to walk forward.

As he did the darkness took shape seemed to form around him. The darkness brightened into a colorful blue sky. Familiar buildings started coming out of the ground. Tony's, Francois's and various others found in Sunnyvale. When it stopped he was in much newer looking version of the town. The cobbled streets looked cleaner and the buildings were spotless.

"This must be a past memory." Tramp concluded. "An early moment in his life."

"Get out of here you scoundrel!" An angry voice boomed causing Tramp to flinch. Out of nowhere a ten year old kid ran past with a bag full of food. He had a familiar smirk on his face and long Raven Blue hair.

"Atticus?!" Tramp tilted his head. "Is that you?"

The boy seemed to not hear as he ran away. A man with a rolling pin turned the corner and chased young Atticus. Tramp realized the dud was heading straight froward so he braced himself. Pain didn't come though, since the man ran through him like he was air. At first Tramp was surprised. He pawed himself but his arm touched fur. How was this possible?

"Wait..." Tramp said to himself. "If this is a dream of memory I can't change it since it already happened. I wasn't part of this memory so I can't be seen."

"Good job Tramp." A solemn voice said behind the mutt. "Atticus always did say you were clever."

Tramp froze up as he turned and gasped. Standing before him was a very familiar face. Before him stood a teen with brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a brown over coat with brown trousers and a white button down shirt. Tramp wondered where he'd been but now it all made sense. Zane must have died.

"Zane?" Tramp choked. "Is that you? What happened to you? From what little Atticus has said I never knew you were..."

"Dead?" Zane smiled. "Not yet. My heart took shelter in his body before it could reincarnate into something else. So here I am now, walking his mind and memories until Atticus can revive me."

"How did you die?" Tramp asked.

"Someone me and Atticus thought was an ally tried to kill Atticus but I protected him." Zane smiled. "The end result was me dying. As I said before though, my heart went into him to heal. Are you trying to wake him? He's in a very deep sleep from what I can tell."

"Yeah Shimada tried to steal his dreams but failed." Tramp explained. "The shock sent him into the deepest pit of rest."

Zane's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Shimada would still be around. He would've thought that's Atticus would have taken him out. That didn't matter now though. His friend needed awakening.

"Ok let's find him." He said finally. "He'll be hard to find though considering all of these memories have him in it. He'll most likely be near his most treasured memory."

Tramp nodded. The two set off through the town. They said nothing as they walked through it hoping to find their lost friend.

"You know..." Zane said suddenly. "I didn't expect it would come to this. When I came to New England with Atticus I thought this would he am easy job. I was so wrong."

"No job is easy." Tramp responded. "Not when lives are at stake."

Zane chuckled then looked up. What he saw made him gasp. Tramp looked up and his eyes widened. Above them hundreds of Atticus' were slowly descending in different parts of the city. They all looked asleep. When they all landed Tramp shook his head.

"What's happening?" He said.

"Atticus being asleep must have awakened more memories." Zane shook his head. "In turn more versions of him are filling the place. It'll be harder to find him but we will. Are you ready to find our friend?"

"Only if you are." Tramp answered as they kept moving forward to find their friend. This time it was Atticus who needed saving.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that these updates are taking longer than planned. I've had midterm exams and Christmas to worry about. Thanks for reading guys I appreciate it. If you liked it review it! If you loved it fav/follow this story. Go check out the works of KodiWolf321, I'm doing a collab with him called Native. Ok check you later.**


	26. Chapter 26: Where The Heart Goes

Chapter 26: Where the Heart goes

"Ok all we need to do is find the real Atticus right?" Tramp asked Zane who nodded. "What do we do when we find him? If he's dreaming he might not recognize us if it's a past dream."

"The real Atticus should know who we are as soon as he looks at us." Zane corrected. "His heart knows who we are."

'His heart huh?' Tramp thought, feeling very troubled. 'What will he do if he sees Zane again? How will he react to that?'

As they ran they saw a boy in the distance. As they hit close they realized it was a young Atticus. He was drawing on the ground in the middle of the road. The boy clearly look like he was having fun until some kids came.

"Hey look it's the Demon!" One of them said then threw a rock at the child. "You drawing a pentagram you freak?!"

The young Atticus turned and walked away in tears as he was pointed and laughed at. Tramp looked on in sadness but knew that nothing could be done.

"Hey Zane wait up!" Atticus' voice called out which made Tramp flinch.

"Just another memory Tramp look." Zane pointed to another Zane who stopped to let the other Atticus catch up. "We must be getting closer, since more dreams are popping up."

Tramp could barely keep up with all of this. After awhile of dreams and memories they hit Tony's. Tramp was expecting this would happen because they were going in the general direction. What he didn't expect to see was a very tired looking Atticus heading into the back alley.

"I think we got something." Zane said. "I feel like this memory is very important."

The two ran to the alley to see Atticus arguing with Joe. This was odd for Tramp considering Joe was pretty nice. Why he was yelling at Atticus he had no idea. Tramp came in for a better listen.

"Get out of here you freak!" Joe shouted.

"You're such a two-faced bast****!" Atticus yelled back and walked to the other end of the alley lost in his anger.

Tramp was surprised to hear that language from Atticus but he shook it off when he saw several boys approach him. They looked like the same boys from earlier who called Him a freak for drawing on the ground. They were a lot older obviously.

One of them hit him causing Tramp to growl defensively. Zane petted his head to calm him. When Atticus got up he did something shocking. In one swift movement he broke the kid's arm causing the kid to scream in agony. As they ran away gun fire could be heard.

Atticus looked out of the alley way curiously as a woman ran by screaming. As Atticus was about to run a girl bumped into him. He looked at he with a look Tramp was all to familiar with: Love At First Sight. Before he could leave a man with a gun put them in his firing range. Atticus stood to protect her.

"Give me that bitch you dirtbag!" The gunman said.

Before Atticus could say anything the girl moved from behind him. She looked furious.

"I am not a bitch Carl I just don't want to be with your son anymore!" She screamed.

He looked at her with pure hatred but then his expression softened. Just as he was about to put the gun down a police officer came behind him.

"Freeze!"

BANG!

Tramp almost screamed out as Atticus jumped in front of the girl and shielded her from the bullet. The boy fell backwards but was caught by the girl.

As Tramp watched he knew what this was. This was the day he sacrificed his life for Darling. The day he died and became an Angel. Even though it was just a memory Tramp felt his heart snap as the light left Atticus' eyes and the memory vanished.

"No..." Tramp shook his head. "Was his life really this painful? Did he really have a miserable existence?"

Zane nodded as they kept going. The world shifted causing Zane to pull a grin.

"Ok we're on the right track but..."Zane stopped in his tracks. "This is where..."

"Where what-" Tamp began but was cut off

SMASH!

Dust went everywhere obscuring everything in front of them. Zane started to get a little anxious which was odd since the entire time the Angel had kept a clear head. When the dust settled Tramp almost threw up. This couldn't be possible. Atticus would never but it was happening. The boy he cared for was standing over Zane with an evil look in his eyes.

"Finish it..." Zane groaned.

Atticus looked at former friend and raised his sword. He wanted to cut him down. To make someone else suffer. In one quick movement he could partially have his revenge. He was an Angel after all. It would be so easy.

Then why hadn't he already done it by now? Why couldn't he swing forward? What was stopping him?

'He's my best friend' was the only thought that could come to mind.

Atticus lowered his sword.

"I'm sorry Zane. I have to save my parents." He said as his sword vanished.

"Well done Atticus! Do you have it?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Atticus turned around and sure enough it was Shimada. He nodded and summoned the staff. After weighing it in his hands for a second he tossed to Shimada who promptly caught it. He smiled with joy!

"Thank you so much Atticus!" Shimada said, then his face shifted to that of a Demon. "Now I have no use for you!"

Tramp, who was shocked by the whole thing, just watched in shock and confusion as Shimada threw a dagger at Atticus. The teen tried to dodge but tripped. Tramp heard Zane (the real one) take a sharp intake of breath as the memory of Zane jumped in the way. The dagger pierced the wounded Angel who promptly fell over. If Tramp looked horrified at what he just witnessed it was nothing compared to the Look on Atticus' face.

He looked like all his life had been sucked out. He caught his falling friend and they exchanged a few words that Tramp couldn't pick up. He heard one thing though.

"Prove them all wrong." Zane said before he disintegrated into light particles. Tramp barely noticed some of the light go into Atticus.

Atticus sat there as tears went down in face. Another of his friends was gone, stolen from him. He stood up and summoned Zane's rapier. It morphed into another Kusanagi as he charged Shimada.

"It was my death that made him see something." Zane chuckled. "That anger and love go hand in hand."

How is this possible? Angels only get one weapon not two!" Shimada sputtered.

"Well this one does!" Atticus shouted and charged forward.

He swung both of his swords in an upward motion. Shimada blocked with the staff and the two had a standoff.

"You think you'll win? Even if you do manage to defeat me you can never return to the Angels!" Shimada scoffed. "You're a dead man!"

"I don't care!" Atticus shouted. "I'm going to beat you and find my best friend!"

Tramp watched the two in shock. Atticus was so fast he could hardly see him but so was Shimada. It was like seeing two hurricanes battle I out.

"Atticus is strong." He kept watching the clash. "He's so fast."

"That's not what makes him strong though." Zane shook his head. "It's something else entirely that drives him to constantly overcome his challenges."

"You think you'll win? Even if you do manage to defeat me you can never return to the Angels!" Shimada scoffed. "You're a dead man!"

"I don't care!" Atticus shouted. "I'm going to beat you and find my best friend!"

"You're delusional!" Shimada went on. "There are billions of people in this world! You think you'll find his reincarnation?

"What are you talking about?" Tramp asked Zane in awe. "What could possibly make him this powerful?"

"Whatever it takes!" Atticus answered and head butted Shimada, giving him a bloody nose.

They both staggered back and charged each other. The two went all out with slices dodges and kicks. Atticus used his aggression to get the upper hand. His attacks were lightning fast and Shimada only barley kept up.

"What Atticus has is..." Zane trailed off.

Atticus jumped into the air as his wings sprouted. One was black while the other was white.

"Yes?" Tramp pressed.

Atticus dived directly at Shimada. He went so fast Shimada didn't even have time to react.

"He's strong because his heart is full of the hearts of those he cares for." Zane smiled. "Not just mine, not just 'Her's', but the hearts of all those he's shared his life with. You're in his heart too Tramp. But even deeper still..."

Atticus held out his swords and sliced. He landed gracefully and let his swords and wings vanish.

"He has hope." Zane finished as there was a huge flash of light.

Tramp braced himself as he felt his body being lifted in the air. Zane simply smiled as he was taken into the air too. Everything around them shifted again, but instead of a wide open field they got to a narrow alley. A very familiar alley.

"Where are we?" Tramp looked around.

"His core memory." Zane answered. "The place where all his strength comes from."

Tramp heard nothing in the alley. All his ears could pick up was a faint whimpering. He moved towards the sound with Zane in tow. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Sitting in the alley alone in tears was a four year old Atticus.

"His core memory is this?" Tramp asked.

"Yes...it was the day he realized his parents weren't coming back." Zane sighed.

**A/N: I'm back everyone! Sorry for ditching you. I was having a sad time in my life but I'm back! I hope everyone enjoyed a trip down memory lane. I did this since we're in the final hours of this book. Plus I want to thank you all for helping me hit four hundred reads! You are freaking amazing people! If you liked/hated it review it! If you loved it, fav/follow! Check out what my friends KodiWolf321 and SteeleFan wrote! They rock! **


	27. Chapter 27: Comfort

Chapter 27: Comfort

**(In loving memory of my great friend Zane. You left this world too soon. I hope your soaring with the other angels in the sky.)**

**(In My World by Rookiez is Punk'd plays)**

And so the heart beats strong in the darkness...

A boy is sitting in an alley way crying for the parents that will never return to him. Even though it was the middle of the day, the world felt black to him. The pain he felt in his heart worsened and worsened until the child felt like his chest was going to burst with grief.

He didn't notice the paw steps of another being coming into the alley. It walked slowly towards him until it was at arms length with the boy.

"What's happening?" Tramp asked as he watched the scene unfold.

"Something very important." Zane responded. "Something that shaped the Atticus we know today."

"But if this is the core memory where is he?" Tramp pondered. "You said he'd be there."

Zane smiled and pointed to a spot next to the child Atticus. At first Tramp saw nothing then steadily as if from nowhere he saw his Atticus on his knees watching the young boy. Tears were streaming down his face too as he watched the younger version of himself weep.

"Go to him." Zane advised. "He'll respond to your presence."

Tramp nodded in understanding and walked towards Atticus. He had a lost look in his green eyes as he watched his younger self. It was funny...he'd never actually seen the boy cry in person.

'He's always been so strong.' Tramp thought. 'Is this where all his tears lie?'

When he reached his son. Was he still a son to him...yes now and always. He placed a paw on Atticus' shoulder. The boy looked at Tramp but his facial expression didn't change.

"Hi Tramp..." He said mournfully. "I didn't think I'd see you here...is it really you? Or a dream?"

"It's me Atticus." Tramp smiled. "I came to get you. Your mind is trapped in darkness. After you fought for your memories Shimada vanished but your mind broke."

"So that's what happened." Atticus chuckled. "Makes sense. That's why I'm wandering this pit of nightmares. It led me here. To the spot where I felt happiest and saddest of all. The day Laura found me was..."

He smiled at the dog comforting his younger self. This is where it had began. Back then he was a shy boy of four years old. This memory was great for one reason.

"What she said..." Atticus hesitated. "Still rings in my head."

Tramp tilted his head curiously. What could have been said that was so powerful. What did this dog tell him to heal his pain? Atticus seemed to read his mind as he smiled and pointed at Laura.

"What a beautiful name mine's Laura." The dog said making it apparent she's female. "Why are you crying Atticus?"

"B...bbb...Because my mom and dad have been gone two weeks and haven't come back." He said sadly as more tears came to his eyes.

"Hey don't cry Atti. You want to know a secret?" Laura asked.

"What?" The boy said momentarily distracted.

"All you have to do is look deep in your heart." Laura smiled at the child. "And that's where you'll find the ones who love you. Don't give up on them Atticus, parents only leave their children when they have to. Even If they don't return keep your head held high. You'll always find others who'll love you unconditionally. Never give up on finding happiness. Life is only worth it when you fight for it."

The younger Atticus looked Laura in the eyes. The sadness that was once there faded. Instead something else filled its place. It was something new. Something grand. Something that can't be taken away.

"That's where you found it?" Tramp felt a tear slide down his muzzle. "Your hope? Your dreams of a better world?"

Atticus nodded as he watched the younger one get up and walk out of the alley with Laura. Little did the two know that they had a grand future ahead of them. Tramp was almost speechless. Thick silence followed.

"What happened to Laura?" Tramp asked finally. "You never spoke of her."

Atticus sighed.

"She died in child birth two years after we met." He looked at Tramp. "She wasn't strong enough to sustain life after she had them. The puppies' father took them from me."

"I'm so sorry Atticus," Tramp sighed. "You haven't had it easy have you? Not at all..."

"That's not true." Atticus shook his head. "The two months I got to be with you were the best of my life. Then when I was Champ. You gave me a life, a home. Something I can cherish. Thanks."

Tramp's heart swelled with pride. He felt his eyes water but tried to cover it up.

"Ok so are you ready to go?" He asked. "We need to get out of here before Shimada comes back. He's still trying to take your dreams."

"Ok how do we leave?" Atticus got serious.

Tramp a stomach dropped. He hadn't thought to ask Jake that...

"I think I can be of assistance." Zane chimed in. Tramp had almost forgotten he was there. "I can get you guys-"

He didn't get to finish. Atticus tackled him into a hug. Zane was very surprised. Tears streamed down the half angel's face as he held his best friend close to him.

"Dammit I knew I'd find you!" Atticus cried. "I...I'm so sorry...you died because me! I didn't protect my friend like I was supposed to. I stood by and watched you did in front of me."

"No Atticus I chose to die for you." Zane shook his head. "You needed to live. You're my best friend too. There was no way I was going to let you take that dagger to the chest. Not to mention Shimada needed to be stopped."

"I know but..." Atticus began.

"No Atticus." Zane interrupted. "There's no time for this! Maybe later when everything settles. Shimada must be stopped again one more time."

Atticus nodded conceding defeat. Zane got up with him in tow. Tramp who'd stayed quiet the entire time followed them out of the alley. There was a blinding light that soon followed. After it faded the three were now standing on...clouds? Tramp flinched a little but Atticus and Zane smiled up at something. Tramp looked up and gasped.

Heaven's castle looked as wonderful as ever. It dwarfed the group of three by billions. Tramp couldn't believe his eyes as he gazed upon the floating structure. He didn't have to ask what it was to know what he was looking at. It was plain as day that this was god's domain. His great kingdom in the sky. Even though it was a memory it was still beautiful.

"This is where you live?" He asked astounded.

The Atticus and Zane nodded. They had a lost look in their eyes, almost like they were reliving everything that'd happen. Zane sighed then raised his hands in the air. The castle shimmered and turned into a golden light. Inside the light were tons of images. These images showed Atticus, Tramp, and Zane together.

"I remember that day." Atticus smiled. "It was the day all three of us went to the park to take a load off. It was one of the best moments of my life. That day made me think that maybe there was happiness for me. Maybe I could get happy ending of my own."

He looked towards the ground. It must have only been a dream. Tramp looked at Atticus in the eyes.

"It will happen." He said with a smile. "One day you will have that happy ending Atticus. I know you will."

With those words the light turned into a grey portal. Tramp knew where it would lead him. Without hesitation he jumped through it. Atticus looked back at Zane who was standing a good distance away.

"You aren't coming are you?" Atticus sighed.

"I don't have a body to return to Atticus." Zane shook his head. "It's still out there somewhere."

Atticus balled up his fists. There had to be away for Zane to come too, there just had to...but there was only one way. The half Angel looked up into his friend's eyes.

"The next time I see you," He began. "It'll be when you get your body back! I'm never going to stop looking ever. It shouldn't be hard either. Your heart will lead me to you. And when I see you again we're gonna eat ice-cream! You got it?!"

Zane had a surprised look in his face. After a few minutes he smiled and nodded. Atticus ran up to him and hugged him tight before running into the portal. He kept running as tears fell from his cheeks. Not daring to look back he ran forward towards a blinding light.

"Goodbye my brother..." Zane smiled with tears in his eyes as the portal closed. "Don't forget...I'm always here."

Atticus woke up In the ruined house he fell asleep in. Only it was a lot different...the house was missing a roof. As Atticus gazed at the sky his eyes widened. Even though it was day the sky was a nasty purple. Screams could be heard in the distance that sent chills trough his spine. An overwhelming sense of fear crept through him as he stood up and walked out of the house. He wasn't afraid of anything in particular but the air was thick with fright.

When Atticus left the house he gasped.

"No..." He stuttered. "No way..."

He fell to his knees as he looked at the destruction before him. Sunnyvale the once beautiful town was gone...obliterated. The homes were wrecked, the town's people were running, and fires were raging everywhere. Hellhounds ran amok.

"Shimada what have you done..." Atticus clenched his fist.

"Cleared away the vermin of this town." A voice said behind him.

Atticus grunted then summoned Kusanagi. He readied his blade then swung around. He was going to end this now! He expected to see was Shimada but...

"Tramp?!" Atticus stopped in his tracks. Tramp was being held by the neck with a defeated look on his face. Shimada had an evil smile as he held up the dog and backed away slowly.

"That got your attention." Shimada chuckled. "This will be fun."

Atticus' heart pumped rapidly as Tramp gave him a sad look. Clearly the way he was held prevented him from talking.

"Shimada..." Atticus said in a pleading tone.

"I found an alternative to taking your dreams." The evil Angel smirked. "I'm going to destroy what you love most. The resulting heartbreak will allow me to take what's mine. Any last words mutt?"

Atticus dashed forward as fast as he could. Time seemed to slow down. Tramp was so close to him. Only two meters away.

'Come on!' He thought. 'Hurry!'

He reached his hand out lightning fast. Only one second...

-snap-

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

**(STRENGTH by Abingdon Boys School plays out)**

**A/N: A dog's life isn't measured by how much time it doesn't have but by how it spends it...same goes for people...on the last chapter of A Fallen Angel: The End Of The Beginning. **


	28. Chapter 28: End Of A Life

Chapter 28: End of a Life

Atticus caught Tramp as the dog's life faded away. Pain shot through his chest. He looked at the limp form in his arms hoping to god himself this wasn't real. Deep down he new it was. When Tramp's neck snapped something in Atticus snapped too. It wasn't a sadness..no...it was a lot worse...

Even though he was already dead...it felt like it was happening again..worse than when we was abandoned. Worse than all those years of loneliness. When he fell to darkness Tramp had gone in a saved him. When he lost himself and became Champ, he'd been a father. That day when Atticus saved him from a hellhound was a moment of remorse. For the half-angel's life and Tramp's life. The two shared a bond the moment they met.

It wasn't a bond of love or a bond of loyalty. It was a bond of hope. Hope that one day people wouldn't look down on them as vermin. A hope that sadly neither of them were alive to see. It took dying for Atticus to be honored as a hero. Tramp, who died for nothing, would be forgotten about. Just another dead dog on the streets.


	29. Chapter 29: The End Of The Beginning 1

Chapter 29: The End Of The Beginning part 1- Acceptance

"Haha I feel your anguish." Shimada cackled. "Your heart is breaking and with it your dreams are crumbling. Keep grieving it's only making the staff more powerful!"

He raised the staff as a dark energy surrounded it. Immense energy radiated from the tip. Shimada was right...Atticus felt a pain like no other deep inside. It sapped his energy. At this rate Shimada was going to win.

'No...' Atticus thought. 'I don't have time to grieve...people are dying. Just take a deep breathe. Mourn him later.'

Atticus closed his last friend's and father's eyes and stood up. He glared at Shimada who simply laughed more.

"Oh this is rich." He could hardly contain himself. "The fool half Angel is going to have a last ditch effort to take me down. As if!"

"Before we begin you bastard." Atticus began. "Why hasn't God done anything. Why hasn't he stopped you?"

At that Shimada laughed again. It was very angering. First he killed Tramp and now he was like a giddy school boy.

'Does he already think he's won?' Atticus thought.

"Did you ever think that maybe God is on my side?" Shimada teased. "That maybe it's time all the Angels and Demons died and started anew? Little does he know I want to rule."

Atticus' stomach dropped. God wouldn't let this happen...would he? He's supposed to be the grand creator. Did he really want this world to end?

"That look on your face is priceless!" Shimada teased. "The Lord our god has destroyed the him a face before! Haven't you ever heard of Noah's arc? God flooded the world because he wasn't happy with how it turned out! You think he wouldn't do it again?!"

Atticus remembered that story well. One of his requirements as an Angel was to learn about God's deeds. God promised to never flood the Earth again. Other ways were still on the table. But to go this far? To ruin so many lives?

"This world is plagued with imperfection." Shimada. "Ok going to rid the world of all the taint. Look around boy. What do you see in the wake of my cleansing."

Atticus looked at the raging fires and buildings. He clenched his fists. This town was his home, his life, and his grave. This ended here and now.

Atticus charged without warning and sliced upward. Shimada used a dagger to parry but Atticus was able to punch him in the face causing him to fly about 20 feet. When Shimada rose again he shot flames at the half Angel in quick succession. Atticus dodged one with a side flip but was grazed on the arm by another. He fell to the ground and waited for the burns to heal.

Shimada used this opportunity to dash forward for a surprise attack. Atticus looked up as the dagger pierced his heart. He coughed up blood and fell over.

"I win fool." Shimada stood over him with a satisfied smirk.

Atticus leg sweeped him while his stab wound regenerated.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that." Atticus chuckled. "I've been cursed by The Lord himself. I guess it's more of a gift now. Time to die!

He stabbed down towards Shimada's heart. The evil Angel vanished before the sword could connect. Caught off guard Atticus had only one second to register that Shimada was behind him. He turned to block but was to late.

BAM!

"Shit!" Atticus cursed. He was blasted into the air and held in place by an unknown force. When the dust settled he saw what it was. A shadowy hand was gripping him tightly. Shimada was laughing like a maniac. The hand was attached to the staff of dreams.

"Look at this power!" He cackled. "I already have almost full control of it. Now to finish you off."

Atticus felt the grip on him tighten. In one swift movement he was smashed into a crumbled house wall. Several of his ribs cracked in the process making him cough up blood. Then he felt the force again and was thrown fifty feet in the air. Before he could recover, the shadowy hand pierced his chest with one finger. Blood went everywhere as the finger left his chest and he was left to fall to his death.

The ground got closer and closer until...SMASH...he landed facedown in the dirt.

"Shit...so fast..." Atticus huffed while his blood made a pool on the ground. He could already feel the fatal wounds healing. "This...isn't...gaaaahh!

Shimada came in and stepped on the defeated teenager's back.

"You've lost child." He mocked. "Why not just die? You say your cursed but is that really what keeps you from dying? It's that stupid annoying hope of yours. That's half the curse right there. Hope begets healing but it also begets sadness."

Shimada grabbed Atticus by the throat and lifted him up. He pulled the teen close so they were face to face. Atticus was too weak to move just yet.

"You can't win fool." Shimada continued. "As long as I have this staff, Angels and Demons have no affect on me. You have no chance. Give up. It's all over kid. The Angels won't help and the demons don't care who wins. Your friends are dead. Your home is gone. You have nothing left."

"I..." Atticus coughed. "Have nothing?"

"That's right you have nothing at all!" Shimada sneered. "You can die alone now! Give in."

"No..." Atticus replied. "I...won't...give in..."

Shimada flinched at these words. How was this possible? "What did you say?!"

"I said...I won't give up..." Atticus said. "People are counting on me...some even died for me...if I give up now then I lost them for nothing...Zane and Tramp wouldn't want that."

Shimada's sneer turned into a look of rage. Who did this kid think he was?! Was he never going to step down?!

"I was going to make this quick and painless but now..." Shimada slammed him into the ground. "I'm going to make this nice and slow!"

The shadowy hand balled its fist and punched Atticus into the ground. He felt more bones crack under the pressure. The fist came down again and again. The half Angel was too weak to move. As this happened one thing rang in his mind...Give up...

'Can I really beat him?" He thought. 'I may be unkillable but...it's no use if I'm not strong enough to beat him.'

"Giving up huh?" A harsh sounding voice grunted.

Suddenly Atticus was standing in a white room. Had he died? Gone insane? Not surprising.

"Over here." The voice called out making the half Angel turn his head. He gasped when he saw the owner of the voice.

Chained up was a boy who looked like Atticus. He had purple skin and longer than average hair that went past the shoulders. When he looked up fangs could be seen along with a demonic black tail. When he opened his eyes the whites of his eyes were black while his irises were red. His pupils were white and very dilated.

"Nice to see you again." Atticus' demon half spoke. "In a bit of trouble are we?"

"I have it under control ok?" Atticus responded angrily.

"Yeah you look like you're doing fine." The Demon chuckled. "Getting your ass kicked must be the plan."

Atticus clenched his fists. His other half was right...there was no way he was going defeat Shimada at this rate. Especially when the staff was as powerful as it was. It defeats Angels AND Demons...

"I have the solution." The Demon spoke up. "To your problem I mean. All it would take is you letting go"

Atticus looked up. The demon had a grin on his face. That wasn't a good sign at all.

"What is it?" He asked feeling tense.

"Well if an Angel can't beat him." The Demon Atticus began. "And a Demon can't beat him. Then why not combine?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Atticus flared up. "I'd rather die than combine my power with yours!"

"You're already dead you fool." The Demon chuckled. "Come on..."

Atticus snapped back to reality as he was picked up and slammed again. Blood dripped from his head.

"You giving up yet?!" Shimada teased. "Come on you little freak!"

Atticus said nothing. He lowered his head contemplating what to do next. What were his options? Give up or-

"So you're going to fade like your bitch mother?!" Shimada went on. "She begged for her demise when I was through with her. Your father was ripped apart by my daggers! They died like the dogs they were! Even worse than that mutt Tramp and that worthless Angel Zane!"

BOOOOOOM!

Shimada was blasted back by a white light and black flames. When he got up his eyes widened.

"Impossible!"

Atticus broke from the dark hand.

In the white room Atticus walked towards his demon half with a murderous look on his face.

"Oh your back-" the demon began but was cut off.

"We do this my way!" Atticus sliced the chains holding the demon.

Demon Atticus looked at his Angel half in shock.

"What are you saying?" The Demon asked.

"I Atticus Eli Parker Guardian Angel second class accept you as my other half!" Atticus held out his hand. "Will you in return?!"

A tear fell down the demon half's face. Was this it? Was this what it was like to be wanted?

"I Pluto Mikazuki Demon accept you as well." He grabbed his Angel half's hand and stood up. They were enveloped in a golden light.

"Impossible?" A voice said as the smoke cleared. "Not hardly Shimada."

A boy stood before the evil Angel with his arms crossed. His hair which was once Raven Blue was how Snow White. The green in his eyes had turned red while his pale skin tanned. A veil of light and dark flames cloaked him.

"How can this be?!" Shimada looked at the staff. "I had you pinned. No Angel or Demon could have broken through!"

"Shimada..." Atticus whispered loud enough to hear. "I am no Angel. I am no Demon. I am the End of The Beginning. I'm the light and darkness that forges anew. I am ATTICUS PARKER!"

**A/N: Fallen Angel Chapter 30: The End of the Beginning part 2**


	30. Chapter 30: The End Of The Beginning 2

Chapter 30: The End Of The Beginning Part 2 - Sacrifice

Atticus walked slowly toward his enemy with a determined stare. He could feel the power flowing through him as if he'd been super charged. He summoned Kusanagi. It was enveloped in a grey light. Shimada backed away with every step the new hybrid Angel/Demon took.

"Stay back!" He stuttered an odd feeling he didn't recognized gripped his soul. "Don't come any closer you freak! You think this changes anything?!"

Atticus half smirked. Seeing this man's feel was rejuvenating. The look of terror slowly forming in Shimada's eyes was a familiar one. It was fear of the unknown.

"You're nothing!" He advanced on Atticus with full speed.

The teen sidestepped and punched Shimada in the jaw. The evil Angel was sent flying into another building. Atticus chuckled at that result. Finally after all this time he could finally bring this bastard to his knees. He was going to make him suffer. Shimada would regret the day he ever messed with Atticus Parker.

'Yes that's it.' Pluto spoke up. 'Make him feel the pain you feel Atticus. He deserves it. Look what he's done to you. You're life was perfect before he showed up. Now he must die slowly.'

'Hehe you're right Pluto.' Atticus grinned. 'This man doesn't deserve a clean death.'

As Shimada rose from the rubble he used the Staff Of Dreams to spawn five Shimada clones. They all looked like him but were shadowy in color. They all charged him except the castor.

Atticus stood there unmoving. When the first one got to him he used a roundhouse kick causing it to explode into black smoke. The other four ran forward in all directions. The half Angel spun Kusanagi around lightning fast slicing all of them at once. They blew up into black smoke just like the first one.

"Is that the best you got?!" Atticus shouted.

Shimada roared in rage then charged the white haired hybrid. Atticus was ready. Shimada summoned a knife and stabbed forward. Atticus side stepped then sliced horizontally toward the face of his attacker. The evil Angel bent back as the sword barely missed. Now was his chance. Shimada threw the knife into Atticus' stomach. As it lodged itself into the teen's chest blood splattered the ground.

"Hehe you tried your hardest but-" Shimada mocked but was interrupted.

SCHLUCK!

Atticus smiled when his sword entered the heart of the evil Angel. Black blood seeped out of the fatal wound. Shimada stood there with a shocked look on his face.

'How...' He thought. 'How did this kid defeat me? Hehe not bad Atticus Parker...'

"Not bad at all." Shimada coughed up more black blood. His image shimmered as pieces of darkness broke off of him. He could feel his life slipping. "But you can't honestly think you'll win. Darkness never dies or wavers..you of all people should know that."

"You're wrong." Atticus sighed. "Even when times are darkest...your heart will always lead the way. A heart is pure. It may break, or crumble, or even fade away. But the memories you forged because of it never die. They last forever and make other hearts stronger in turn. They bind all us together regardless if we are Angels or Demons. That's why I'll win. Because a world where all our hearts beat in unison is one I want to fight for!"

Shimada started to laugh and glow. The staff in his hands glowed in a purple light. Atticus felt Shimada slipping from the sword.

"Shit what's happening?!" He was blasted back onto the hard gravel.

The light got brighter and brighter. The Earth shook as if it was trying to support something steadily weighing down on it. It was too bright to see anything. Atticus shut his eyes tight from the intensity. When it seemed to clear up he slowly opened his crimson orbs. They widened to the size of saucers when he gazed up.

"So it seems..." Shimada cackled from above. "That your heart has led you to your DOOM!"

Towering over Atticus was a giant fortress shrouded in darkness. It looked a lot like Heaven but darker and on a much smaller scale. It was still easily the size of Sunnyvale as it floated in the air. Shimada style at the top with a triumphant look on his face. The ground beneath Atticus rose up launching him towards the death trap.

Pillars broke from the fortress and rocketed towards him. In a split second decision he jumped up causing it to smash on the ground below. He landed on it then ran along the side that was still attached to the fortress.

'I need to contain this thing!' He thought. 'But how?!'

As he ran along the pillar something ran towards him. It looked like a wall of darkness but...it was taking form. Atticus felt his blood boil when he saw shadowy versions of Zane running towards him. They had horns on their heads and great claws on their hands ready to slice and dice.

'He has no limits does he?' He thought bitterly. 'Fine!'

"Why...diD yOu KILL mE AtTIcUS?" The figures said as they tried to claw him.

Atticus cut them down one after the other but was getting overwhelmed. After awhile cuts and bruises covered him but they didn't stay long with his fast healing. Every cut made him more and more furious. The horde was endless.

"Yes fool keep fighting!" Shimada teased. "Let them tire you out!"

Atticus couldn't take it anymore. His anger hit its fever pitch and the black/white flames surrounding him intensified around his sword. His sword brightened up so much the heat coming off it burned away the surrounding enemies. Those that were left stood no chance as Atticus spun his flaming sword around, cutting them all down in one swift movement.

The flames around him died down as if to recharge. The half Angel started to run again. When he made it to the fortress there were to big iron doors. As he walked up to it he realized this could very well be a trap. Shimada was probably baiting him into moving forward.

'Keep moving!' A faint voice said in his head. 'Use my power if you have to!'

Atticus froze...was that Zane just now? Of course...Zane was still inside him. But what did mean "Use my power"? Wait a minute...of course!

Atticus opened one of the iron doors slowly. It gave little to no resistance. He looked inside but saw nothing but darkness. Without fear Atticus stepped toward into the waiting blackness before him. After a ways of walking he heard something. It sounded like...

FLASH!

The room lit up suddenly making Atticus snap his eyes shut. When they adjusted he opened them again. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. Above him were hundreds no thousands of Angels surrounding him with their weapons drawn. Half of them wielded bows and arrows while the other half had their many different swords at the ready. The ones with the bows were using their white wings to float in midair. The place they were In seemed to be a throne room. There were black marble columns that ran along the wall.

"Atticus Eli Parker!" One of them who was clearly the leader shouted. "For high treason against The Lord our God you will be prosecuted! You have ten seconds to give yourself up or be executed where you stand!"

Atticus kept his head down so no one could see his face. He saw a black hooded coat on the ground and slipped it on over his vest. Why it was there he didn't know but he'd need it to hide his red demon eyes. If they saw that they would shoot instantly.

"Five seconds mister Parker!" The lead Angel said.

This was it. Atticus couldn't give up now. Shimada was only going to get stronger. It was time to give it everything he had. The half Angel chuckled. This was going to be hell in a few seconds.

"FIRE!" In that instant arrows were shot all at once.

Atticus held out both hands, summoning both his Kusanagis. Everything went slow motion for him. Each arrow seemed to move at a snails pace. There was no where to run. He had fight.

With lightning fast speed he blocked oncoming arrows with his swords one after the other in quick succession. He ducked, dodged, flipped, and sliced the arrows. Not a single one even grazed him. The Angels looked on in shock as the boy with two swords survived the barrage without a single scratch.

"This is your warning." Atticus looked up with his hood covering his red eyes but not his white hair. "Stand down now or I will kill you. I don't have time to hold back for any of you."

"Arrogant child!" The leader said. "I am the Great Moses you fool! I led the Israelites and parted the Red Sea! This is my squad of first class Angels hand picked by The Lord himself! When we were told you were insane they weren't kidding. We aren't taking orders from a child! Attack the traitor now!"

The battle cry of thousands of Angels rang throughout the grand room. As they cornered him Atticus' white and black flames bursted to life. The first hundred angels that charged him were burnt to dust. More angels rushed him in hoards, trying to overpower him. He arched his sword making a long flame blade appear and slice through the opposition. Angel after countless Angel cried out before being silenced.

'Dammit..' Atticus thought bitterly. 'Don't they get it? They're all going to die at this rate!'

"Keep fighting men!" Moses shouted. "He's just ONE traitor!"

Of course! They listened to him. It was obvious to Atticus what he had to do. He charged Moses head on with lightning quick speed. The veteran Angel had no time to react as Atticus' sword split his throat. He died before he hit the ground. All the other warriors looked on in shock at how easy it was for one Hybrid Angel/Demon to take down their leader.

"I don't have time to mess around with you fools." Atticus growled and his red eyes flashed. "Get out of my way or die like your leader."

Atticus gestured to the now dead Moses who was slowly fading in light to be reincarnated. All the Angels stood there uncomfortably. After a few seconds of silence about 75% of them left quietly. The few who stayed readied their weapons for a strike. The red eyed half Angel shook his head at the fools who remained.

The hundred that were left charged him all at once. Atticus didn't hesitate to use his super speed to cut them down one by one. With every slice he felt a little bit if his heart break. These Angels were wasting their lives willingly. He stabbed an Angel with one sword and decapitated another with his second blade. Two rushed him at the same time. In one swift move both their necks were slit.

"That seems to be the last of them." Atticus felt a pain on his heart. He watched all the Angels who fell in battle disappear in a light to be reincarnated. "They were loyal until the very end..."

He stood up and looked around the throne room. To his right was a staircase that spiraled all the up to what appeared to be the roof of the place. No where to go but up it seemed. Atticus ran up the long steps black marble steps with both swords drawn. The black hood on his head failed to hide that he was gritting his teeth. So many had died today in the name of this madman.

"This ends here and now!" Atticus shouted out loud as he climbed the steps. "Shimada! This ends now!"

With every step he took memories flashed through his mind. Ones with his family the dears. Others with him in Zane laughing and training together. Finally the ones that crossed his mind were if him and Tramp sitting alone eating cold pizza as a late night snack. He'd had everything he wanted. All that he could ever ask for in life. Love...

It funny how easily it was taken by a selfish man with a lust for limitless power. Just a few more steps to go. Atticus felt his heart beat quicken in pace. Was he nervous or was he excited to end this? It was hard to tell. Ever since he accepted his Demon half part of him lusted for blood far more than anything else. Did he regret merging? No this was the only way he could defeat Shimada.

He could see more light up ahead. This was it. The moment had finally arrived. The end of it all. The half Angel ran through the exit to the roof of the fortress, ready for anything.

He emerged at the top of the grand fortress. There wasn't much on it. There were four pillars on every corner of the square roofing. Behind him was the exit but in front of him stood the man of the hour himself. His violet eyes held a look of pure hatred as he glared at Atticus with the staff in hand.

"So it seems that even though you're destined to lose you still stand before me stubborn as ever." Shimada grunted. "I expect nothing less from the son of David Parker. He too was a stubborn fool. By far the hardest enemy I've ever faced."

Atticus gripped his swords tighter. Dark circles formed at the rims of his eye lids.

"Shimada I only have one thing to say to you." He gritted his teeth.

"And what's that?" Shimada smirked.

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Atticus said before charging.

He ran towards that object of his heartache with full force and intent to kill. Shimada laughed then made dark tendrils shoot from the staff. There were eight in all and were all after one target. Atticus jumped I'm the air, summoning his white and black wings. He soared upwards while the tendrils chased him. When he was high enough he spun sideways to the right and arched his sword, slicing three of them in the process. The other five attempted to surround him but he dove towards the far ground below as they struck, missing him by mere centimeters.

He turned midair and threw both of his words. They cut through the remaining tendrils. When they came back He caught them and dived towards Shimada. His swords lot up with white flames. He spun downwards at full speed.

"DABURU-KŌ KUROSUSURASSHU! (DOUBLE LIGHT CROSS SLASH!) Atticus shouted before bringing his swords down on his foe.

CLANG!

Atticus' eyes widened as a field of darkness shielded Shimada. The evil Angel shook his head and laughed. Atticus put all his force into the attack but it was no use. The raw power reflected itself and blasted him onto his back with a hard crack. Both Kusanagis fell from their master's hand in opposite directions.

"So you thought your could beat me with a light only based attack." Shimada mocked. "It seems you still fear the darkness."

Atticus couldn't move. All his power went into that attack. Shimada chuckled and walked towards him. When he was right next to the half Angel he picked him up by the scruff of his coat. Atticus glared at him. Just a few minutes and his strength would be back...but now...

"What now fool?" Shimada smiled insanely. "Your friends have fallen, your ultimate move was subpar, and now you're at my mercy. Just like your parents until the very end. You gave it all you had but still didn't have the strength to finish it."

Shimada smashed Atticus into the roof with a triumphant cackle. "Allow me to recite your father's last words: 'At least this will achieve peace. Better us dead and the world become normal than alive and have the world in chaos' "

At there words Atticus felt a surge of energy. He grabbed Shimada's wrist snapped it.

"Gaaaaaaa!" Shimada recoiled. "You little bastard!"

"My parents were WRONG!" Atticus raged with tears in his eyes. "They should've thought of the young boy they were leaving behind! They should've fought harder for their one son!"

"Hahahaha!" Shimada laughed again. "Fight for worthless trash like you?!"

Black and white flames surrounded Atticus. He raised his hand in the air. "Time to claim what's mine!" With all his will he called the Staff of Dreams to him. The staff had claimed him not Shimada. He wanted it back.

Shimada, who was gripping the staff felt it pulling away. "What're you doing?!" He held onto it as tight as he could but no luck. It vanished from his hands and appeared in its rightful owner's.

"This isn't a toy to be used against the world." Atticus treated Shimada like a child. "Now for your punishment."

He used the staff to summon a brick wall and slam Shimada into it. Dark shackles held him in place. Atticus summoned both swords while putting down the staff. He gripped them tight as one was surrounded by white flames and the other one with black flames. The light of them intensified into a sapphire blue.

"It's over..." He whispered then dashed one last time.

"Wait be reasonable Atticus!" Shimada begged as the half Angel closed the distance between them. "No wait stop!"

Atticus made the first slice on the evil angel's chest. Then another, and another in a flurry of slashes and cuts. They happened so fast it was hard to register how many blows were dealt.

He jumped back and charged all his power for the final blow. "HIKARI TO YAMI NO DANMAKU! (BARRAGE OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!) Atticus slashed at a lighting fast pace, cutting his enemy into shred until finally stabbing him in the chest. The energy in the attack imploded, destroying the brick wall. Shimada coughed up blood and fell to the ground with open wounds bleeding profusely.

"Barrage...*cough*...of light...*hack* and darkness huh?" He coughed up what little blood he had left in his body. "Good...job...*heave*...no warrior has ever...bested me."

Atticus looked down upon the evil Angel. It was a pathetic sight to see. The once great Angel was now beaten.

"The nightmare is over Shimada." The half Angel said in a dead tone. "Your plan has failed and now the world will be peaceful again."

"Hehe...you think...it's over?" Shimada sighed. "I'm afraid...it's...just...begun..."

"What?!" Atticus tensed up. "What are you talking about?!"

"Beware...the beasts..." Shimada barely whispered. The light left his eyes. Particles of darkness broke off of him and he steadily disintegrated into nothing. He was dead.

Atticus stood the speechless. He fell to his knees and his hair changed back to Raven blue while his eyes became green. What did he mean "Beware the Beasts?" No time to ponder this now. He still had unfinished business.

This town, his home still lay in shambles. He shakily stood up and grabbed the staff. He raised to the sky and slammed the bottom of the shaft down onto the fortress.

"My dream...is for Sunnyvale to be restored." Atticus whispered.

The staff glowed with a golden light. It emitted waves and waves of pure energy. The fortress slowly sank into the ground and became part of the Earth again. Houses that were destroyed glowed and rebuilt themselves. The dead grass turned green again. Trees went back to full bloom. People who'd been hurt during this struggle were healed. Even the broken paved sidewalks were restored to their original red sky gave way to a baby blue as the bright sun re-emerged.

When it was all over the staff glowed and broke away into light particles. The last of its great powers was used up in a selfless act. Atticus watched in mild surprise as the last bit of it vanished.

"Now for one last thing." He croaked. "One last door to shut."

He turned and walked towards a familiar house. A house he'd admired and even lived in. It wasn't the house he was looking for...it was a friend.

There he was. Where Atticus had to leave him. Tramp's body was motionless on the steps of Jim dear and Darling's house. The half Angel walked up to his last friend's body and slowly got to his knees. He pet the limp figure that he'd come to know as father. His father, the great Tramp.

"Tramp..." Atticus barely managed to say with tears rushing down his pale face. He picked up the body in his arms and held it close. "I love you so much...please come back to me...God please give him back. Zane was hard enough...give me back my father!"

No response. Atticus expected that. There had to be something...anything he could do...

"Wait..." He said out loud. "Of course! Pluto I'm sorry about this!

He lowered Tramp to the ground and stood up. After summoning Kusangi he thought for a moment about what he was going to do.

'What are you plannin?' Pluto asked in Atticus' head.

"Something crazy." Atticus responded. "If this doesn't work...no it will work!"

(Sora's Sacrifice Plays)

Atticus took Kusanagi and stabbed himself in the heart. His chest glowed and he knew it worked. He pulled Kusanagi out and fell to his knees. With his hand clutched over his chest he pulled out a golden orb from it. His heart.

"You gave me everything Tramp." He huffed out. "Now I'll return the favor."

He placed the orb inside the limp body. The dog was enveloped in a golden light. It radiated brighter than the Staff Of Dreams. The fatally wounded dog's body slowly fixed itself. From the snapped neck to the broken leg it was fully repaired.

"Now then." Atticus barely said. "I hope...he's back..."

The dog opened its eyes. The life in them was clearly there but who's life? The dog stood and looked at Atticus and smiled.

"You did it Atticus." Tramp beamed. "You saved us-"

Atticus didn't let him finish. He was already hugging the dog tight. Tramp smiled and hugged back. All was well again except.

"Atticus what's happening?!" Tramp looked on in shock at the half Angel.

Atticus smiled as his body started to shimmer and break apart.

"In order to bring you back I had to give you a new heart." Atticus chuckled. "My heart. You see, the Kusangi has the power to free hearts. I turned it on myself so I could take my healing Heart and give it to you but at a price. Without a my heart...I have to go now..."

"No wait please!" Tramp begged. "You can't go!"

"I'll be back..." Atticus pet the mutt. "When you die naturally my heart will return to me. I'll he gone ten years at the most and you can spend those years with your family. Lady and your pups need you."

"I need you..." Tramp whimpered.

"Atticus!" A woman's voice called out to him.

Atticus turned to see darling running toward him, holding up her dress. And had a look in her eyes similar to when she bumped into him all those years ago. She hugged him tight in her arms.

"I was so worried about you!" She cried.

"No need to worry." Atticus replied hugging back. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"But what's happening to you?!" She looked at him. "You're fading."

"I have to go away..." He looked down. "My job here is finished."

"Must you go?" She looked sad.

"Yes..." Atticus replied simply. "Just for a little while..."

Darling smiled and nodded unable to say anything else.

He didn't know if it was true. Wherever he was going it was far from Sunnyvale. Somewhere that wasn't like it at all. It was almost time. He knelt down to Tramp's eye level.

"You're best dog around." Atticus smiled and hugged him. "Tell Scamp that his big bro loves him very much."

Tramp nodded getting teary eyed. "Yes Atticus I will...goodbye."

"See you around." Atticus' last words were made clear. "I promise I'll come back when I find him. When I find Zane.

He closed his eyes as the last of him dispersed into particles that blew away into the North wind. Where It was taking him, he didn't know but one thing was for certain. The life of A Fallen Angel can be one with many hardships. But it also can have it's blessings...

As Tramp looked into the sky he heard familiar voices. He turned to see his wife and pups running towards him with glee. He laughed and hugged his family tight. The heart inside him swelled with pride. Who's pride was it? Tramp didn't know. All that mattered was that he was with his family...

**A/N: It's finally over! Or is it? Stay tuned for a short Epilogue.**


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogue

Fallen Angel Epilogue:

13 years later...

Nome was one very cold place to be in the Winter. The town usually was snowed over until spring of summer hit. Even then it was still no sunny day. Blizzards and subzero temperatures were somewhat of a norm there but not to someone who wasn't born there. Just outside the town was a boy with a backpack full of goods.

He was a delivery boy of sorts that had just come back from a long trip through the forest. When his Green eyes fell upon the sight of the town he grew excited. Finally he was back home! The wind whipped through his raven blue hair making him shiver.

'I need to get home fast!' He thought.

As he headed into town some of the townsfolk greeted him. He smiled and waved as he was well known for delivering medical supplies for the hospital in town. It was a big responsibility but he'd been doing it for years. The pay was good and people respected him for doing it.

"Edward my boy!" He heard his name being called from the distance. "Welcome back! Come give your uncle a hug!"

"Coming Uncle Tony!" Edward picked up the pace and ran into his Uncle's arms. "I missed you a lot!"

"I missed you too." Tony said. "Let's head inside ok?"

Edward nodded as the two went inside. Little did he know he was being watched by an unknown figure on four legs. It shook its head before wandering into the dark forest and out of sight.

Edward told stories of his trip that night. It was funny...he could've sworn he heard barking...

End Of Book 1

**A/N: It's now official. A Fallen Angel is now complete. I couldn't have done it without my loyal readers who motivated me to keep this up. I would also like to thank KodiWolf321, Solaris NightFire, TheDoctor1111, and SteeleFan for giving me the support I needed. This has been fun a and I can't wait to start the sequel BUT...I have other stories to finish up too. Don't worry though Atticus Parker The Fallen Angel will be back soon. Until next time guys Atticus out!**


End file.
